The ManHater
by aravis riddle
Summary: Denise Stoker hated men.She can't stand their arrogance.She grew up without a father.She has fooled everyone that she's fine without a dad and has succeeded in fooling herself as well. But Aslan has plans for her, plans that will change her completely.
1. Denise Stoker

Author's note: The first chapter is completely Narnia-less. I'm still trying to build up my OC's personality here. So I hope you guys will bear with me. Maybe by the third chapter, Narnia will come into the picture. Comments will be greatly appreciated. =)

Chapter One: Denise Stoker

Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty… We're all familiar with their stories, right? The hapless princesses waiting for their prince charming to save them and all that. Most of you probably cherish the idea of a knight in shining armor, but I don't.

Why wait for Prince Charming if you could save yourself?

That's what I believe in.

My name is Denise Stoker. I'm seventeen and I abhor men. That's right, abhor. I can mingle with them, and I have male friends, but any relationship beyond friendship with the opposite gender is not my cup of tea. Don't get me wrong, I am not a "same-sex" oriented person and I don't have problems concerning my gender. I just don't like men.

Before you think of me as some immature girl, you should know the reason why I detest the opposite gender.

I live with my mom in a big house in the city. She's a psychiatrist. My mother is a really beautiful, smart and amazing woman, I'm proud to say. And that's why I think my dad is one big moron. My father was a handsome hippie who couldn't bear to be tied down to a family. Funny he even asked my mom to marry him when he knew he couldn't take settling down seriously. And so, he left us when I was about three. I really don't remember much about it, but I remember my babysitter telling me that, "Mrs. Stoker cried a great many buckets when your wacko daddo left ya." I was six when I asked her. It was only then that I started to notice that our big house seemed empty sometimes, and that, unlike other children. I didn't have a father. That same day, when mom arrived from work, I asked her why my dad left us. It has been more than a decade already but I still remember my mom's expression when I asked her. She stopped in her tracks, froze and turned pale.

She tried to smile at me, but I saw that her eyes were glittering. Moments later we sat together on the sofa, crying. That was years ago.

I remember two years ago when we heard the doorbell ring. I said "I'll get it." And ran to the door, wiping flour off my face. Mom and I were baking…or should I say, trying to bake cookies. As I opened the door with a smile on my face, I saw a handsome man in his mid-thirties smiling back at me.

"Look at you, Izzy! You've grown a great deal!" he said. The man was no other than my long-forgotten father. Izzy was my nickname. My mom is the only one who ever called me that. I remembered her telling me that it was my dad who thought it up.

I recognized him as my father. For a moment I just stood there, staring at the man who left mom and I for some slutty girl named…well, I forgot what her name was.

And then mom appeared and they stared at each other for a while. Mom has indeed moved on, but it doesn't mean that she could look at my dad's face without wanting to punch it. I felt pretty much the same way. Mom still didn't say anything, so I said,

"Go away." And slammed the door in his face. I looked at mom. I knew it wasn't a good thing to do, to slam the door in someone's face, especially if it was your father, but I couldn't help myself. Mom looked like she was torn between reprimanding me for my rudeness and laughing. She burst out laughing and I laughed as well.

"You know, I should be reprimanding you for being rude…" she started.

"But what I did was genius, right?" I finished for her. We laughed again.

"Wait. We should go apologize." Mom said, reaching for the door.

"Don't bother, mom. It probably wouldn't penetrate his thick skull. Besides, with what he did to us, he should be thankful that I didn't ram my fist into his handsome face." I said with a snort. Mom stared at me, probably wondering whether her only daughter was still joking. I stared back and said, "Fine. Apologize if you want, mom, but don't count me in." I said. Then I headed to the kitchen to check on our cookies.

"What do I say when he looks for you?" mom asked me.

I shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Tell him I'm in the kitchen trying to end my life by baking my head because of what he did to us. Maybe that'll make him feel even a little bit remorseful." I chuckled. Mom laughed because she knew perfectly well that I was perfectly sane enough not to really bake my head.

I continued patting the dough while I heard mom open the door and talk to my dad.

He was looking for me. I strained my ear for mom's reply, but instead of telling him that I was in the kitchen trying to (blahblah….) , she told him that I wasn't ready to meet him yet. I heard more murmurs and whispers, until the door closed and mom came back to the kitchen, her face incomprehensible.

"Why didn't you tell him I was baking my head?" I said, keeping my eyes on the dough.

Mom didn't answer my question and merely said, "He wants to talk to you, Izzy."

"I don't." I replied bluntly.

"He's your father."

"So?"

"Don't you care about him anymore?"

"Why should I? Did he ever care about me? About us?" I replied.

"Izzy, I know you're trying to act tough and all that, but you-" mom said.

"Mom, don't give me the psychological treatment. I don't need it." I said without emotion.

We were both silent for a while. As she was putting the cookies in the oven, I asked,

"He's gone, right?"

"Yes. He said he just dropped in to say hi to us. To you. They live in Florida now. That's not far from here. If you want, we could go visit him one day."

"No thanks, mom." I said. I cleaned my hands and washed my face.

"Mom, I'm off to Judith's." I said before closing the door.

"Come back before dinner!" mom said.

"Sure thing. Catch you later." I replied.

I walked over to my favorite spot in the neighborhood (next to my house, of course), Judith's Place. It was a second-hand bookstore. As I opened the door, I heard the tinkling of the bell and the soothing smell of old books surrounded me.

Judith looked at me from the counter and smiled, " I knew it was you."

I smiled back at her. I talked to her for a while, just pure, friendly chitchat, and then browsed through the shelves. I found a couple of books that caught my fancy, bought it and went home.

I was fifteen that time. Now, mom and I are living contentedly with one another. I go to a high school near our house and she still works as a psychiatrist. I couldn't be any happier.

Until one day, my mom came home with news for me.


	2. My Mom's new boyfriend

Author's note: it's a bit lengthy, I'm afraid. But near the end, it's pretty obvious that she's about to go into Narnia. Expect Narnians in the next chapter!

**Chapter two: My mom's Boyfriend**

"**You what?" I asked my mom.**

"**Izzy, this is the third time I'm gonna say it. I have a new boyfriend." My mom said, flushed. Like what I said, she was beautiful, smart, amazing…and young. She was only in her mid-thirties. Of course I was happy for her, but I was also worried.**

"**Mom, I love you, you know that, and I'm very happy for you. But I couldn't help but worry-" I started.**

"**That it's going to end up like your dad? Trust me, Izzy, he is different from your father." Mom said reassuringly. I stare at her and thought, **_**I've never seen her this happy**__**before.**_

"**What is his name again?" I asked.**

"**Christopher." Mom replied. I chewed my food( we were eating dinner)**

"**Christopher." I said the name slowly, letting it roll under my tongue. **_**Nice name. He seems like a respectable guy,**_** I thought. Take note, I have never seen him before. I simply deduced his respectability from his name.**

"**He's coming over tomorrow. He's really excited to meet you." Mom told me. Her eyes were glued to my face, making sure that my every expression and reaction wouldn't go unnoticed. I smiled and said, "That's great. I'd like to meet him too."**

**If mom really loved this guy, then I'll have to like him well enough to keep mom happy. **

**I went to bed that night thinking about this guy. Wondering what he looked like, what type of clothes he wore, stuff like that. Because of thinking too much about him, I actually ended up dreaming about him.**

**I dreamed about mom introducing me to a talking walrus. The walrus in my dream was Christopher. He was talking to me about football, which I was a fan of. And then, to my utmost horror, he started doing circus tricks. That's when I woke up. **

**The dream I had made me laugh my head off when I woke up. I was pretty sure mom was smart enough not to fall for a walrus, or even a guy who resembled a walrus. I went to school, met my friends, and went home right after the last subject.**

"**Hey, Denise. We're going to the mall today, you wanna come?" a friend of mine asked me. "No thanks. I have to come home early today. But maybe next time." I replied. I waved goodbye at them and started walking home.**

**On my way, a car stopped by me. I watched as the window rolled down and I saw **

**Johnny Steeples, the jock-slash-major-hottie in my school. We weren't exactly close, but I sit close to him in English.**

"**Hi." He said. **_**How lame.**_

"**Hi." I replied.**

" **So, where are you headed?" He asked me.**

"**Home." I replied.**

"**You're walking home?" He asked.**

"**Uh…-yeah." I said. **_**I thought that was pretty obvious.**_

"**Why?"**

**I fought the urge to roll my eyes back and replied as friendly as I can,**

"**My house is not that far from here."**

"**Oh. Tell you what. Why don't you hop in and I'll drive you home." He said with a smile. **_**So you think you're being charming huh?**_

"No thanks. I'm trying to support a good cause here." I replied.

"**What cause?" he asked. **_**The leave-me-alone cause, idiot!**_

" **I'm trying to help lessen global warming." I said dryly.**

**He laughed. It's either I'm really funny, or he's just plain stupid. Either way I wasn't really interested in talking to him, so I said,**

"**Hey, listen. I gotta run. Mom expects me home early tonight." **

"**Okay. If I really can't offer you a ride home…"**

"**No, it's okay. I like walking." I said. I started backing off. I told him,**

"**I'll see you around."**

**He smiled and drove away. I sighed. **_**Yeah, good riddance!**_

Upon reaching the house, I rushed to my room, fixed myself and set about trying to straighten the house up. When I heard a car pull over I sat in the living room and pretended to be reading a book on law. First impressions don't last, I know, but it's better to have a good one. Mom opened the door and I looked up. She smiled at me and I stood up to give her a hug. Sure enough, her boyfriend stood behind her.

**Once they were inside, I did a quick survey of my mom's man. I almost sighed when I saw that he looked nothing like a walrus. Quite the opposite actually. He looked good enough for my mom. And when he talked to me, his voice sounded like the voice of a theatre actor. Deep and soothing. I looked at mom and gave her the two thumbs up when he wasn't looking. He was nice, too. He told me to call him Chris. He was very friendly, and by the end of the night I had given him the liberty to call me Izzy. When he left, mom stared at me and said, "Well?"**

"**Well what? " I asked.**

**She rolled her eyes and said, " What do you think about him?"**

"**He's…nice." I said simply. That was enough for my mom and she hugged me goodnight. She was all flushed again. If I hadn't known better, I'd say that mom was like a teenage girl going giddy with her first boyfriend.**

**I slept soundly that night, happy that my mom is happy. **

**Weeks passed uneventfully. Until one day, when I came home from school, Mom and Chris were there already, happy about something.**

**When I entered, Mom beamed at me, and Chris looked a little sheepish. **_**Oh my god, don't tell me they're going to tie the knot already! **_**I thought.**

" There you are, Izzy." Mom said.

"**What did I miss?" I asked.**

"**We have a surprise for you. You'll never guess what it is." Mom replied.**

_**What? I thought to myself. A new surname with a new dad in tow?**_

"**You see, your mom mentioned to me that you have this fascination with antiques." Chris said. I was completely bewildered. "My friend was selling this beautiful antique wardrobe. And since your birthday was coming up, I thought I'd buy it for you as an advanced birthday present." He continued with a smile, I stared stupidly at him for a while, and when it sank in, I said "Oh." **_**So much for worrying about weddings.**_

**Almost forgetting my manners, I hastily replied, "Thank you. You're very sweet." I looked at mom just in time to see her beaming at me all the more.**

"**So would you like to see it? It's already in your room." Mom told me.**

"**Sure." I said. And we all climbed up to my room. When I opened the door, the first thing that caught my attention was a big, wooden and newly polished wardrobe standing on an empty corner of my room. I gasped audibly. I approached it slowly, stunned by its majestic beauty. I touched the wood and felt its smooth surface. **

**I did love antiques. As a matter of fact, almost all the furniture in my room was antique. The bed, the bookshelves, the tiny footstool, even the wooden framework of the windows. I was in love with everything antique. Mom said I was weird that way. She said I was like some sentimental person who'd rather live in the past. Actually, I did want to live in the past. It seemed so much more pretty then. Remembering that there were other people present in my room, I turned to Chris and said "This is…amazing. I've never seen anything as beautiful as this in my whole life." **

"**I'm glad you liked it." He said. **

"**Like it? I love it!" I said.**

"**Okay, we'll leave you to transfer all your clothes to your new wardrobe. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Mom said.**

**I mumbled an okay. Before they left, I thanked Chris again. I closed my door and looked at my new wardrobe happily.**

**I placed all my clothes in my new wardrobe and pushed my old closet towards my little cupboard. Good thing my room was spacious, otherwise the big wardrobe would have made it look cramped.**

**I slept soundly that night, and the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was the wardrobe.**

**The next morning, I wasn't surprised to see Chris eating breakfast with mom.**

"**Good morning, Ice." He greeted me. I smiled and said, "My nickname just got a nickname." We laughed. **

"**Don't you have school today?" mom asked me as she handed me the cereal box.**

"**I'm ditching. I wanna spend the **_**entire **_**day staring at the wardrobe." I joked. Chris laughed while mom stared at me.**

**Between laughs, I told her, "I'm kidding, mom. We don't have classes today."**

"**Oh." She sighed.**

"**No wonder your mom always looks happy. Having a daughter with a superb sense of humor must be her secret." Chris said.**

"**You could rent me, if you like. I'll keep you smilin' all day and scare your frowns away. That's the Izzy Guarantee." I said. The adults burst out laughing again.**

"**What, haven't you ever encountered someone with a sense of humor?" I asked.  
"We're psychiatrists, remember?" Mom said. **

"**Oh, right. It must be boring listening to a bunch of nuts all day." I said.**

" **Well, they aren't really nuts." Chris said. He was a psychiatrist too.**

" **Oh yeah, **_**psycho-neurotically disturbed **_**then." I said while shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. They laughed again. After a while, they both bid me goodbye and went to work.**

"**Good luck with the nuts." I said as the car pulled out of the garage. I heard them laughing again before I went in. I had the house entirely to myself. Thinking that I'll throw a party, aren't you? Well, I won't. I'm not a party-dependent teenager. I went to the garage, tied my hair in a pony and faced my work out partner. It's a punching bag. I took up karate when I was younger but I lost interest in it, so I stopped. But I had mom buy me a personalized punching bag to keep me in shape and my self-defense skills up to scratch. When I said personalized, I meant with more sand and less foam. That way, the punching bag is firmer and harder. The owner of the store didn't want to give it to me, actually. He said a softer version for women could be bought. But we won him over and he gave me the punching bag I wanted.**

**I spent at least an hour having a go at the bag, and then I went in and rested for a while. Afterwards, I took a long shower, grabbed a book from my shelf, plopped down on the bed and started reading.**

**As I was getting to the climax of the story, I heard the sound of hooves. I listened harder and asked myself, **_**where the heck is that coming from?**_

**I dropped the book and walked towards the window. I peeped outside and just saw cars. The sound of hooves was suddenly gone. Must be my imagination, I thought. I was about to go back to bed when I heard voices. They seemed to be talking to each other. **_**Okay, maybe I'm going nuts. No prob, my mom's a psychiatrist**_**. I thought.**

**I walked past the wardrobe on my way to the bed. I stopped. The sounds seem to be coming from inside the wardrobe. I opened it and saw…**_**my own clothes**_**. **

What was I expecting to see, a horse? I laughed at myself.


	3. Awhole New World

Author's note : Narnia at last! I hope you guys will enjoy this, since I had a particularly hard time trying to figure this one out. =) Comments are always a great help.

Chapter three: A whole New World

I was about to close the door of the wardrobe, when a soft breeze blew in my face. I was absolutely sure that it came from inside the wardrobe. _That's odd._ I thought to myself.  
I tried to reach for the inner wall of the wardrobe, to check whether it has a hole or something. But then I touched something rough and I pulled my hand back towards me.

"What the?" I murmured. I looked around my room, unsure of what to do. I could feel the curiosity eating at me. And with a murmur about having more will power, I stepped inside the wardrobe and walked closer to the breeze. I expected it to be dark, but heck it wasn't. I was only vaguely aware of the wardrobe door closing behind me, because something more bewildering caught my attention. I pushed my clothes back and was face to face with a tree. I stepped closer to the tree and was suddenly soaked in a bright light. Looking up, I realized that it was the sun.

The sun?!

I looked around me and saw more trees. I was too dazed to think straight. All my mind could think of was, "_My wardrobe has a jungle in it. Awesome."_

I turned around, looking for my clothes and the wardrobe. But it wasn't there. It was gone. "Not good." I thought. I decide to figure out where I was. I walked around, wondering how I could go back to my room and the story I was reading. Then I heard voices. I saw four people walking towards me, talking. They had not noticed me yet, so I literally dived for the nearest shrub and hid. When they came closer, I heard what they were talking about.

"Are you sure of what you saw, Lucy?" a blond boy said. The smallest of the company, a girl, answered

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did see someone over here a moment ago?"

"So what does she look like again?" a beautiful girl with brown hair asked.

I strained my ears to hear what the young girl said. She described a girl with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and pants. I looked at myself. Blue shirt, pants and brown hair. "Damn." I murmured. She saw me. I tried to breath more slowly and tried not to move a muscle. I reprimanded myself for going inside the wardrobe when I knew that it was abnormal to feel a breeze from inside one. I reprimanded myself for accepting Chris' present. Then it hit me. _Chris must've known about this parallel dimension thing and lured me in so that he could have mom!_ I thought. I shook my head twice and thought; _now you're going paranoid. So much for being a sensible person._

I tried to arrange my thoughts and keep myself in focus. I failed. So I just strained my ears, trying to hear the four again. The voices were gone. From where I was, I couldn't see anything since a shrub covered me. I waited a few more minutes and when I couldn't bear the suspense anymore, I stood up and left my hiding place. I looked around, and I thought that the four people were already gone. I was about to walk around again when I heard a voice from behind say, "Look, there she is!" I risked a glance behind and saw them running towards me. Uh-oh. I breathed in and ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could, with no direction in mind. I just ran. I darted through trees, fell over once or twice and tripped over an exposed root quite a lot of times. I could hear shouting from behind me, but I just kept on running. Branches slapped at my face, but I just pushed them all away. Up ahead I could see a clearing. It would be easier to run in a clearing, I thought.

I pumped my legs harder, and soon enough they carried me to my desired place. But to my horror, I heard snarls from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and looked back. I saw about five wolves headed towards me with their teeth bared. I wasn't stupid enough to run, because I knew that I had no chance of outrunning wolves, especially now that I am tired. So I just stood there, breathing heavily and eyeing the wolves warily.

And then a blond head emerged from the trees and stopped just behind the wolves, panting. Next came a brown-headed boy and two girls. They were all panting and breathing heavily.

"Do you have winged feet? You were too quick." The smallest girl said in between breaths.

Staring at her, I almost laughed. I would've, if I weren't busy still catching my breath.

"Thank you for your assistance, Bane. You did great." The smaller of the two boys said. To my utmost surprise, the wolf standing closest to me turned to him, gave a low bow and said, "Thank you, King Edmund."

"Oh god I'm effing' crazy." I muttered to myself. I looked at them wide-eyed and started backing away.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." The blond boy said. He looked at me kindly and I _think_ he tried to smile. A hard thing to do if your breath is coming in short supply, I guess. I raised my head defiantly and said, "Won't hurt me? Then why earth did you run after me like that?" A low growl from the wolves was heard.

"Because you ran! We wouldn't have to chase you if you didn't run like a winged-foot owner, would we?" King Edmund said (That must be his name, since the…er…wolf, called him so.)

"If I had winged-feet, then I wouldn't be cornered like this. And why wouldn't I run? If you were chased by four maniacs shouting at you in a different world, wouldn't you run too?! " I retaliated.

They all seemed at a lost for words and I simply stood there, looking at them.

"This isn't working out. Bane, please leave us. Take your pack and continue your patrolling." The beautiful lady said. The wolf nodded, and with another glance at me, which I answered with a _I-ain't-scared-of-you look_, left with the other wolves. I relaxed and considered trying to run again.

"Please don't run again. We're all tired, and I'm pretty sure you are, too." The young girl said. With that, she approached me and reached her hand out. "Hi, I'm Lucy." I took it and gave it a slight shake. "I'm Izz- Denise." I replied, stumbling upon my nickname.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Lucy motioned the others to come towards us and she introduce them one by one "This is Peter, the oldest." She said pertaining to the blond boy who tried to be friendly. "This is Susan, the second oldest." She said and the beautiful lady smiled at me. "And of course, Edmund." Lucy said. Of course I've known that, since that freak wolf called him by name. Edmund just stared at me, and I wondered if he ever heard of manners before.

"What is this place?" I asked Lucy. The siblings looked at each other, and Peter looked at me and said.

"It's a rather long and complicated story, and by the looks of it, you seem fatigued. Perhaps it would be better if we explain everything to you at home?" He said. I blinked. Lucy piped in. "Yes, that would be great! We could have tea while Pete tells you everything. I'm simply starving."

I hesitated, and Susan seemed to read my mind. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We're friends." She smiled reassuringly. As I looked at her and Lucy, I knew I couldn't say no. Besides, I don't even know where I am. So anywhere is better than where I am.

I allowed Lucy to lead me as the five of us walked together towards their home.

Upon reaching their home, I looked at it and said "whoa."

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Do you like it? You should see the inside, it's absolutely remarkable." She said.

"What are you guys, some sort of royalties or something?" I asked her. Before she could answer, a wolf came up, bowed and said, "Your Majesties."

I cringed at the sound of his voice. Not that it was scary or anything, but the mere idea of talking animals unhinged me a little bit. _Mom is going to have a fit when I tell her about this, _I thought. A pang of pain coursed through me as my mom entered my thoughts. _I have to go home._

Inside the castle, I was even more unhinged. Odd looking-creatures walked around carrying parcels or boxes. Sometimes they merely chatted with each other. I looked at them while Lucy held my arm. I recognized some as Centaurs and Fauns, since I've seen them in legends.

"This is so surreal." I murmured. After walking along some hallways, we reached a room and everyone went inside. Lucy dragged me in as well. I surveyed the room. It was beautiful.

It was a library unlike anything I've ever seen. The walls were lined with shelves filled with numerous books. My knees felt weak at the sight. _If I had as many books at home_, I thought, _then I wouldn't ever want to go out._ I noticed that everyone was already seated. Peter told me, "Please take a seat, Denise." He gestured at a comfortable-looking chair beside Edmund, the only chair vacant in the room. I sat down and waited.

Peter let out a sigh, looked at me and said, "Alright, Denise. The story I'm gonna tell you would sound odd, but you need to believe it because it's the truth." I nodded once and waited for him to begin.


	4. On the verge of going nuts

Author's note: it's pretty short. =) comments? Btw, this fanfic takes place in the golden Age of Narnia. I seem to have forgotten to mention that before. Plus, my chapters are all gonna come in packages. Like three chapters in one day, and then it may take months before I'm able to update again. I hope you guys will understand. I have school. =l

Chapter four: On the verge of going nuts

I closed the door of the room and walked towards the bed. I let myself fall on its soft cushions and stared at the ceiling. I stayed that way for minutes with nothing on my mind. I was simply too dazed. After a while, I tried to process the information that Peter stuffed into my brain.

"_This place is called Narnia. We've been here for only eight years." Peter began. He told me about how all of them came from my world as well, except that they were from the 1940's. How they had to go to war against some bitch who froze the whole place up for a hundred years, and how, when they won, they became Kings and Queens over the land. While he was telling me all this, a certain name kept on coming up. _

"Who the heck is Aslan?" I interrupted him. And the Lucy piped in and said something about a lion and how he helped them and all that.

"_Wait, so you're telling me that this Aslan person is-he's actually a lion?"_

_When they nodded, I slumped back in my chair. "Ok, just go on." I murmured._

I sat up on the bed and surveyed the room I was supposed to stay in. _Neat._ It was spacious. It was bigger than my room at my own house. It had a big window that overlooked the sea and intricate designs lined the wall. Most of it was made of smooth marble. It looked very majestic and downright regal. As I stared around, a feeling of longing for my own bedroom arose_. I miss my room, my house, my mom…I miss my world._ Lucy had told me to make myself as comfortable as possible, but how can I be comfortable here? It seemed that every inch of this place screamed at me, saying, "You do not belong here!" I was simply out of place. I laughed dryly. _It's not like you were any different back in your world_, I told myself. I never did fit in anywhere, anyway. I enjoyed doing things my own way too much that I never did care if other people saw me as bizarre. Besides, when I asked mom, she said I was more normal than any other person she has met, so I don't worry about my mental health.

But now, I think I _should_ start worrying about my mental health.


	5. The wardrobe that started it all

Chapter five: The wardrobe that started it all

There was a knock on the door. I was lying on the bed again, so I sat up and got off the cushions, only to have my foot entangled on the blanket. I fell flat on my face with a loud thud.

"Ow." The knocking continued and I grew annoyed.

"Look, I heard you the first time so you don't have to pound the door!" I screamed. The knocking stopped and I heard a giggle. Once I was upright again, I opened the door and saw Edmund and Lucy. "Oh. Hi there." I told them. I moved aside to let them in. "Peter asked us to come and get you for tea." Edmund told me. I stared at him for a while. Unlike Peter and Lucy, he didn't seem to be friendly. He was too serious for his age. For someone who enjoys a good laugh like me, I found him boring.

"Why haven't you changed yet?" Lucy asked me. I turned to her and said, "Huh?"

"Look, you're still wearing your own clothes." She turned toward a closet in the room and opened it, revealing a lot of dresses and gowns. "Take your pick and dress up." Lucy told me. She was about to usher Edmund out when I said ,"No thanks. I think my clothes will do." They turned to me.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in your clothes?" she asked me. I fought the urge to ask her the same question. The four of them were wearing really royal-looking clothes. They looked like people from the regency period. The only thing that I did not like about the past is the clothes the people wore. It seemed too feminine-ish.

"No, I'm good." I replied with a smile.

"But, you see, everyone here dresses like this." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like wearing curtains." I said

Edmund snorted. Wow, turns out he did know how to laugh.

Lucy looked a bit downhearted for a while, but suddenly brightened up and said, "Okay, if that's what you want. Let's go. Remember it's your turn to do the story-telling?"

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled. Lucy led me towards a beautiful room with a long table in the middle. I cleared my throat when the thought of having to scream my story across the table crossed my mind. Luckily, the kings and queens sat together in one corner and Lucy had me sit beside her. I was offered a cup of tea and some food by a faun.

"So, Denise. Tell us your story." Peter said. He looked at me and smiled encouragingly. He was the kind of guy whom I would definitely fall in love at first glance with if I were some sort of empty-headed teenager.

The thing is, I'm not.

I smiled back and cleared my throat. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. The attention almost made me swallow my tongue. I started,

"Well, I live in the U.S. with my mom. She's a psychiatrist."

"A what?" Lucy asked. I was momentarily stunned by the question.

"A psychiatrist. You know, like a doctor who takes care of nuts- I mean mentally distressed people." I said. I choked back a laugh….and a pang of longing for my mom.

"Oh." She said. I didn't know what else to say, since I was never really any good in verbal communication with strangers.

"What year did you come from, Denise?" Susan asked me.

"2009. Back in my world, it's already the twenty-first century." I said.

"Really? That's interesting! So do you-" Lucy was saying. Peter cleared his throat and said," Questions later, Lu. Let her finish."

I smiled sheepishly.

"How did you get her in Narnia?" Peter prompted.

"Well, my mom's boyfriend bought this antique wardrobe for me as an advanced birthday present." At the mention of the wardrobe, the Four of them looked at each other. Completely puzzled, I continued.

"I was reading in my room that morning when I suddenly heard hooves. I found it odd since there were no horses where I lived. So I decided to look for the source of the sound and when I was in front of the wardrobe, I heard voices. And now that I have thought about it, I'm pretty sure that it was Queen Lucy and King Edmund that I heard."  
"Please, drop the title and just call us by our names." Lucy told me.

"Okay then. So as I was saying, I heard their voices and I opened the wardrobe and tried to touch the back of it. But I touched the bark of a tree and I decided to go in and well, explore. Wrong decision I've made, I guess, since when I turned around the wardrobe wasn't there anymore." I said.

"And after that you started running away from us, right?" Peter asked me.

"Uh…yeah." I said.

"What did the wardrobe look like?" Edmund asked me. I was confused. _Why would he be interested with the wardrobe?_

"Well, it's rather big and it's made of wood." I said slowly.

"Did it have intricate designs on the wood?" Susan asked.

"Yes. It did." I replied to her.

"Did it have a gold-colored knob?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it did." My brows furrowed in perplexity.

"I think I know how you got here." Peter stated. I looked at him. _Good, at least one of us knows._ "Do you remember what I told you a moment ago? About us getting into Narnia through a wardrobe?" he said.

I caught on. "So you think I got here through the same wardrobe?"

He nodded.

"Blasted wardrobe." I murmured under my breath.

They had a lot of questions, and I tried to answer them as best as I can. After a while, when they seemed to run out of things to ask, I took a sip of my tea. It was already cold.

I turned to them and asked, "So how do I get home?"


	6. What do you mean I can't go back home!

Chapter six: What do you mean I can't go back home?!

"_What do you mean I can't go back home?_!" I yelled. They all turned to look up at me. I didn't notice that I actually stood up. "Please sit down." Peter said.

I sat down rigidly, my hands balled into fists. Lucy took my hand into hers and tried to calm me down.

"You see Denise, we haven't been able to return to your world either. It's been eight years, but we have never seen a portal or any thing of that sort that leads back to our world." He explained softly.

"Have you even tried looking?" I asked him. They were all quiet. I figured that since they ruled this place, they wouldn't have time to look for a way back home.

They were all quiet and guilt appeared on their faces. I regretted what I said.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I had in mind was that maybe you were too busy to look for…er…portals." I quickly said.

Lucy smiled at me and said, "We tried before, but we stopped. We thought it was useless and the Narnians needed us, anyway. Besides, if Aslan deems it right to send us home, then he will."

"Do you think he'll send me back home?" I asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Do you think Aslan will send me back home?" I repeated.

They were quiet for a while.

"We don't want to give you false hopes, so I'm going to be honest with you. We don't know for certain if Aslan will send you back home. But what we do know is that he sent you here for a reason. It wasn't plain coincidence that you landed in Narnia." Peter told me.

"And what reason would that be?" I asked

"We aren't certain of that either." He said honestly. At this point I was completely hopeless. "My mom could be dying of worry about me right now." I mumbled.

Lucy hugged me.

I tried to smile but failed miserably. I stood up and said, "I think I'd rather rest now." They all stood up and walked with me to my room. Upon reaching the door, I thanked them for their generosity.

"Will you be alright?" Lucy asked. All of them peered at my face. I fought against the wetness that was starting to well up in my eyes. With the best smile I could muster, I said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I closed the door and plopped down on the bed.

I wasn't a crybaby. I don't usually mope. My mom used to tease me about it. She said I might have a problem with the tear duct in my eyes since I very rarely cried. Even when I was young and was wounded from running or falling off the bike, I never did cry. Mom even called me Ms. Nerve before.

But now I was crying like an infant_. A lost, scared and hapless infant. _

_Denise, you are so messed up._ I tried my best to stop the flow of tears, but all I was able to do was to stop myself from making any noise. Moments later, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it was already dark. I noticed a tray of food on the bed-side table with a note from Lucy. It said,

_Denise,_

_I didn't want to wake you, so I just left the food here. I'm really sorry if you feel horrible. But I'm sure you'd like Narnia, it's such a beautiful place. If you need anyone to talk to, you could always approach me. _

_Lucy_

_Ps. the food probably doesn't look like anything you've eaten before, but don't worry, it's perfectly safe._

I laughed softly. I glanced at the food and picked up a piece of bread. I took a bite and placed it back on the tray. Not that it was horrible or anything, I just wasn't in the mood to eat.

I went to the window and saw the sea. I have always loved the sea. As I stared at it, it seemed too beautiful to simply gaze at, so I jumped out the window and landed softly on the sand. (Author butting in for a while: the window is pretty close to the sand, so any human with two legs can jump it. I'm not trying to build my OC as some sort of super-girl)

I walked towards the water. I stood where the water barely touched my feet when the wave came in. I breathed in salty air and closed my eyes. _Nothing like the beach to soothe me._

I was thinking about what I'll do to get back home when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I turned and saw Edmund

.

"What were _you_ doing, sneaking up on me like that?" I said. I almost jumped out of my skin. He seemed to notice that he scared me, for he smiled and said, "Sorry if I scared you."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Scared? I wasn't."

He smiled some more." Weren't you?"

"Nope. You just made me jump out of my skin, that's all. But I wasn't scared." I replied casually. He laughed. _Wait, I wasn't even trying to be funny there._

I just stared at him. It sank into me that he was _actually good-looking_, especially when he's smiling.

And then I laughed to myself. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. A crazy thought just crossed my mind." I said and laughed some more. "Would you mind sharing?" he asked.

I was quiet for a while.

The thought that crossed my mind was the fact that some girls in my school would give _anything_ to be in my place.

It seemed like every single girl's dream; walking along the beach with a drop-dead gorgeous king in tow at night.

Thing is, I never did qualify as one of those girls.

"Hey." Edmund said, pulling me back to reality. There was no way I was going to tell him that, so I just said,

"It was nothing." He just stared at me with a funny look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're weird."

"Thanks." I said. He laughed and stared at me again. I stared back. "You know, you're quite different from the girls around here."

"Because I'm not from around here." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. But aside from that, you don't…" he trailed off.

"I don't what?" he seemed to have a hard time finding the right words.

"Well, girls usually stare at my brother and me like they want to eat us or something."

I burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty. But if you're expecting me to swoon every time I see you or your brother, you better drop it."

He laughed too and said. "I didn't mean to sound arrogant or anything…"

"Well you did sound arrogant. But that's okay. I mean, all men are like that I guess." I said.

"Excuse me?"

_Oops. That was a bit over the ledge._

"Nothing." I said again. _Why do I keep on saying nothing?!_

"So, uh., I'd better go back to the room. It's getting late." I said.

He nodded. I started walking back. Then I stopped.

"Is there a problem?" Edmund asked me.

"Where's my room?" I asked. We had walked a considerable distance, and we have wandered far from the window I jumped from. He laughed.

"C'mon, I'll accompany you." He said. And with that he walked with me until we reached the window.

" Thanks." I said. He nodded again and watched as I clambered up the window. He tried to offer me assistance, but I said, "No thanks. I got it." I'm not a weakling, anyway.

I fell into the room with a thud. _That's what you call a grand entrance._

I looked out the window and saw Edmund still standing there. I bid him goodnight.

He smiled and walked off. I walked over to the bed clutching my head. _Okay, that fall did hurt._ I happened to glance at the tray, and saw that I hardly touched it. Not wanting to offend Lucy, I sat on the bed and munched on the food. Afterwards I fell asleep.


	7. breakfast

Author's note: it's rather long, considering the fact that its just breakfast. =) Don't forget to leave comments!

Chapter seven: Breakfast

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. I opened my eyes, mumbled something like "go away" and closed my eyes again. I felt a gentle hand shake me softly. "Denise?" It was Lucy. I turned over and sat up in bed. With my eyes closed and my hair in a horrifying mess, I mumbled, "Alright. I'm up."

I stood up and went to the water basin that I had seen the night ago. I washed my face with the cold water, shaking all the sleepiness away. With my eyes closed, I reached out my hand, trying to find a towel. I found one within reach and wiped my face. I shoved my perfectly messy hair out the way and looked at Lucy. She was sitting on my bed, laughing.

"What's the problem, haven't you ever seen a morning ritual before?" I asked her mockingly. I turned to my right and went straight into a big blue wall. "Oomph." I said as I bounced back. The big blue wall turned out to be Edmund.

"Clearly, you aren't a morning person." He said. I heard Lucy laugh again, only this time two other voices joined in. Peter and Susan were standing by the door, laughing as well.

I looked at all of them and said " Didn't you know that it's bad to fool around with a person who just woke up?!" They were all silent as I pretended to glare at them. Then I broke into smile and said,

"Gotcha!" I burst out laughing.

They laughed too. _These people are in dire need of humor in their lives._

"You're welcome for the towel." Edmund told me. I stared stupidly at him "What?"

Then I remembered that the towel I used was hanging on a chair before I washed up, and Edmund probably handed it to me. I laughed again. "Oh, right. Thanks then." I said.

"We were headed for breakfast and we thought we might pass by your room. Good thing we did, seeing that you were still asleep." Susan told me.

"Well, I'm not exactly a morning person. Besides, my alarm clock didn't ring." I said as I sat beside Lucy on the bed. Lucy giggled. "You don't have an alarm clock here. You're in Narnia, remember?"

I remembered that I was in Narnia and Narnia did not have alarm clocks. I grew silent.

_Damn I miss my alarm clock_, I thought. They seemed to notice the sudden change in me, because Lucy looked apologetic and Peter cleared his throat. "Why don't you finish your morning ritual and we'll wait for you outside."

They started to file out of the room when Susan turned to me and said, "There are new clothes in your closet, since you didn't seem to like the ones we placed there yesterday. I'll also have someone fetch you a comb for your hair." She said. _This girl cares a great deal about grooming. I don't._

I ran my fingers down my hair and it got caught in a tangle. I yanked it back and grimaced at the slight pain at my scalp. "Forget about the comb, let them send a rake over." I muttered. We laughed. I opened the closet and saw more dresses.

I groaned. At that time, they were all outside already. I opened the door and put my head out. "Susan, no offense, but could you give me a simple shirt and pants?"

"Don't you like any of the dresses?" she asked me.

"Well, they're very pretty, but I just don't like-" I began. Edmund cut me off and said

"-wearing curtains." He and Lucy shared a laugh. Susan stared wide-eyed at them and Peter snorted.

"Yeah, thanks a lot your majesty." I said sarcastically to Edmund.

He shrugged nonchalantly at me and grinned like a…_like a naughty little boy._

" Never mind that. You will wear one of those dresses because I cannot allow a lady wear pants in my presence." Susan said. I almost grew afraid of her. _And I thought she was gentle._ "Okay. Fine. I'll just…try to find something." I said. I closed the door again and sulkily approached the closet. I eyed the dresses warily for a moment, and then sighed and tried to find something that would look simple.

_It took me the entire day trying to find a dress. _Or it seemed to me. Actually, It was just a matter of minutes. Dress after dress had something that I did not like. Too many ruffles, too lacy, too silky, too showy, too elegant, blahblahblah. I was about to give up when I saw a simple blue dress. I took it out and examined it. Like what I said, it was light blue, had sleeves and was really very simple_. Good enough for me._

I struggled with it and after a few minutes, got it over my head. I walked towards the mirror and looked at myself. _I look like a friggin' bridesmaid._ I thought. I looked presentable already, except for my hair. There was a soft knock, and a shy-looking girl went in with a brush. "Would you wish me to help you with your hair, milady?" she asked me.

"No, thanks. I'll do it." I replied with a smile. I took the hairbrush from her and attacked the tangles attached to my head. After a few tear-jerking yanks and pulls at my head, I succeeded in untangling my hair. I decided to just let it down since it seems to me that the four Pevensies have been waiting outside long enough. I was about to leave the room when I realized that I was barefoot. I looked over the shoes that Susan had prepared for me and cringed away. They looked like the perfect torture instruments. I slipped my sneakers on (they didn't have laces since I was just reading at home before I arrived in Narnia). I'm sure no one would notice, since the dress reached to the floor. With that, I opened the door and faced the Kings and Queens.

Lucy and Susan both stared at me from head to foot.

"Did you really have to pick the simplest dress? There were a whole lot of other pretty gowns in there." Lucy told me.

"Why is there some sort of special occasion?" I replied.

"No, but-"

"Lucy, its just breakfast. No need for me to wear a great big billowing gown, is there?" I said.

"It's alright Lucy. Next time, we'll help her choose the right dress." Susan said. She smiled at me. I tried to smile back.

Beside me Edmund was laughing softly. Peter was, too, but when he saw me eyeing them both, he elbowed Edmund to silence him.

"Highly amusing, isn't it?" I said dryly. Edmund replied, "Highly." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

_What's worse than men?_

_Men who think they're charming._

I followed them and we went to eat breakfast. I was directed to sit beside Edmund, _the great annoyer._ "You seem to have no problem at all with the shoes Susan prepared for you. I saw it and I thought you might not survive in it." Edmund told me with a smile.

I decided to put him into my little secret.

"Wanna know a little secret?" I whispered. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I raised the gown a little bit to show him my sneakers. He snorted into his eggs.

Lucy talked to me all through out breakfast and Peter had to remind her to let me eat my breakfast twice. _I could actually grow to like this place_, I thought as I stared at the siblings laughing. But I still wanted to go back home. _Somehow I'll get home_. I promised myself.


	8. The Library

Author's note: haha! Another chapter! I got a review that said I update really fast. That would be because I type like a monster when my imagination is working double time. Actually, my head is bursting with a lot of ideas and I can't help but type 'em down. =)

If you've got anything you wanna say, be it good or evil, feel free to do so! Reviews are always welcome and will be greatly appreciated.

Chapter Eight: The library

"So what do you wish to do today, Denise?" Peter asked, as I was about to _devour_ a piece of bread. I chewed slowly, thinking of an answer. I swallowed and said, "I don't know. Anything that wouldn't be a hindrance to your duties I guess. I don't want to be a bigger burden." Lucy looked sharply at me and said, "Denise, you aren't a burden here. Whoever said you were?"

I smiled at her and said, "Nobody did. You're all very kind to me, and I'm grateful for that. But I know that you've got loads of duties as kings and queens of this place."

"In truth, I have to go north to check on something. I believe Susan will be coming with me," Peter began and looked at her sister. Susan nodded to him and he continued, " So we will not have the pleasure to keep you company." I almost laughed at Peter's _"hey-I'm-a-king-with-superb-grammar-skills"_ way of stringing words. "But Edmund and Lucy do not have any obligations to attend to today, so I'm quite certain that they would be pleased to accompany you." He continued. Lucy looked at me, beaming.

"Actually, I was planning to ask for your permission to use the library. I was hoping I could read on something that could help me find a way home." I told them.

They all stared at me quietly. I looked at Lucy and though she didn't say anything, her eyes seem to say, "_Couldn't you be happy here in Narnia?"_

"You need not ask for our permission, Denise. Feel free to roam around the Cair at your liberty. I'm sure Edmund and Lucy could help you. " Susan told me after a while.

I smiled at them and said, "thanks."

"You know, I'm not at all sure if you're going to find what you need there." Peter told me. I smiled and held on tight to the hope inside me. "Well, I'll never know if I don't try."

We finished breakfast and went our ways. I went to my room. After going around about a hundred times, I finally found it. I made a mental note of asking Lucy for a map of this place when I get the chance. I went inside and found the whole place tidied up. I checked the closet and saw that all the simple looking dresses were gone. Susan might have had them removed. I frowned a little bit to myself. _Now I'm really going to have to wear one of these frilly gowns next time._ I closed the closet and jumped out of the window to visit the beach. This time, I didn't wander far from my window since I might get lost. I stared at the water until I was lost in deep thought.

"Denise? Denise?" I heard Lucy's voice calling me. I saw her inside my room, looking for me. I stood up, brushed sand off my dress, and headed back.

"Hey I'm here." I said. Lucy and Edmund looked out the window.

"How did you get there?" Lucy asked.

"How else? Of course I jumped." I told her. I started to climb up the window again. Edmund grabbed my hand and helped me up. This time, I didn't land on my butt.

Once back in my room, I thanked Edmund and received a smile.

"Look, you spoiled your dress." Lucy said. I looked at myself and saw that the dress was still a bit sandy and wet. "Not so much." I said. "You wanted something?" I asked them.

"Peter and Susan just left. So we thought maybe you'd want to start your search in the library." Edmund said.

"You don't really have to help me, you know. You might want to do something more exciting." I said. "But you'll have to show me the way, since I'd probably end up lost in this place." I added hastily. Lucy laughed and said, "No, it's okay. We'll help. Right. Ed?"

"Sure." Edmund said nonchalantly.

We headed to the library and attacked three separate bookshelves. I began browsing thick books. Edmund and Lucy did the same. After a while, I groaned,

"It would help if these books weren't written in Russian."

"What?" Lucy asked, emerging from a thick book.

"Or is it Latin?" I said. Edmund laughed and we turned to look at him.

"It's neither Russian nor Latin. It's the old language of Narnia." He said.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say before I burst out laughing. _I'm not a linguist, anyway._

He approached me and said; "I'll read it for you, if you want."

"You know how to?"

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Of course."

_Typical quality of men…arrogance._

"Okay." I said and handed it to him. I made sure that I dropped the chunky book into the air, and he almost fell down with the abrupt weight. I congratulated myself silently.

Lucy came near us and Edmund set the book on the table. He read it silently, or that was what it seemed to me, and laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't think you'll find what you need in this book." He said and burst out laughing again. Lucy peeped over his shoulder and started laughing as well.

"What does it say?" I asked them.

"It's a book about…about…" Lucy said, hardly able to say the words properly.

"_About what?!"_ I asked them again.

"It's about mating behaviors." Edmund said.

"What?" I said. Edmund gave me the _oh-c'mon-I-know-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about_ look.

And then it hit me.

I laughed as well. "_Why do you have a book like that in your library_?" I asked them in between fits of laughter. "Well, by the looks of it, this is probably one of the first books ever written, so it's here for safekeeping." Edmund said.

"Okay, why don't you leave the Old Narnian books to us, and just browse the books over there." Lucy pointed to a shelf with new looking books. "Susan had those written in English." I nodded and approached the books. I heard Lucy and Edmund laugh some more about the book I picked _by accident._

After what seemed to be hours, I approached both of them and said, "Did you find anything?"

They both said no.

"And you?" Lucy asked. I wiped perspiration of my forehead and said petulantly,

"All the books were about you guys. How could I possibly find anything _useful_ there?"

Lucy and I laughed. When I turned to look at Edmund, he had a funny, worried look in his face.

"Did you read it thoroughly?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrows at him, completely confused. _This kid sure has some weird questions. First about the wardrobe and now this._

"No. I mean, Peter already told me about it, so why bother?" I said. He relaxed visibly. He shared a look with her sister, and I stared at them.

I looked outside the window and saw how beautiful the day was. It was the middle of spring. "Why don't we go outside? The day is too beautiful to be indoors." I told them. They readily agreed and we went out. We stayed in the huge garden, and they introduced me to some talking animals. After the bear who took care of the vegetable patches left, I mused, "It would be nice if the animals in my world could talk." They smiled at me.

"That is one of the many charms of Narnia." Edmund told me. I looked at him. I saw how much he loved this world, and how proud he was to be part of it. I smiled to myself. _Turns out that the great annoyer has a heart after all_.


	9. The sand castle making competition

Author's note- so far, this is the most nonsense chapter I've made. Sand castles? Like wth?! But I hope you guys enjoy this. Comments, please. =)

Chapter nine: The sand castle making competition

We continued to talk in a desultory manner as we walked along the garden. Afterwards we went in, ate and went out again. We stayed at the beach. Lucy insisted that Edmund make a sand castle, and I chuckled softly while watching them bickering at each other.

"C'mon Ed, it's just a sand castle!" Lucy said.

"Lu, you are too old for sand castles!" Edmund said.

"I AM NOT!" Lucy yelled.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Edmund yelled back.

"Yo guys, stop bickering like a bunch of monkeys there." I butted in.

They both looked at me and said

"She started it!"

"He started it!" at the same time.

"Okay, I'm not your mom. So don't go all "_he started it_!' on me!" I said.

They laughed.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't make a sand castle Ed." Lucy said.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to." I said matter-of-factly.

Edmund looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked him.

"You think I don't know how to make a sand castle?" He told me.

"Well, considering the fact that you are reluctant to do a simple thing for your sister, it _may_ mean that you cannot do it and are using excuses to avoid embarrassment. It's typical human nature." I said. My _psychiatric instincts are kicking in. Mom is gonna be proud._

Edmund just stared at me, and after a while, said,

"Do you really think that I _cannot_ make a mere sand castle?!_Me?_ King Edmund The Just?!" 

I sighed and looked at him full in the face.

"Didn't you get it? Well, since you cannot understand psychiatric speech, I'll put it out quite plain for you. _Yes, I think that you cannot make a sand castle, King Edmund_!" I replied.

"Excuse me!" He said.

"It's alright. It's not an easy thing anyway. It took me years to learn how to make a _proper_ one." I told him. He seemed totally infuriated.

That's the problem with men. They think they can go and underestimate girls, but when they are the ones who are insulted, they blow up.

Lucy stared as Edmund glared at me and I answered it with a defiant and highly insulting look (I'm pretty sure its highly insulting, because I've used it tons of times when I am challenging boys and men in _my world_)

"Okay. Prove your expertise at making damn sand castles. I challenge you." He told me.

"You what?" I asked.

"I said, I'm challenging you to a sand castle making competition." He said. I laughed.

I didn't expect him to act all immature on me.

Provoking him wasn't a good idea, but I won't pass up an opportunity to humble him down, It's what I've been doing all my life, anyway. _Making men see that they aren't as amazing as they think they are._

And what could be easier than making sand castles? Since I loved the beach so much, mom and I usually go to one when I was young. All that time I spent trying to build sand castles, with my back and my neck burned by the sun's rays. And as they say, _hard work pays off._ My sand castle _actually_ looks like a castle. _Not just a small mountain or a big lump of sand. _

"Okay." I told him. Lucy kept on staring at us.

"Lucy will be the judge." Edmund said. He looked at her, waiting for her approval.

"Guys, never mind. It's just a-" Lucy began. Edmund cut her off, saying,

"Just sit there and judge later, okay?"

Lucy mumbled an okay.

"Your conditions?" I asked Edmund. _Yeah, I knew all about this challenge things. How many stories have I read about it, anyway?_

"No conditions. When one of us finishes first, it signals the end of the competition." Edmund replied.

"Okay." I said. And we began.

I kicked my sneakers off and tied my hair. I picked up a lump of sand, sprinkled it with a little water and began molding the base of my castle. I lost track of time as I grew engrossed on the work at hand.

Moments later, as I was putting the final touches to my castle, I glanced at Edmund's work. His "castle" was a tall lump of sand. His face was furrowed in concentration and irritation, and it was partially covered with sand.

To be kind, I pretended to be not finished yet to give him time to work it out.

After a full twenty minutes (I think so), I said, "I'm done."

Edmund took one look at my sand castle and me and scowled.

Lucy took a long look at each castle and gave her brother an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Ed. But Denise should win." Edmund continued to scowl.

I smiled, since I have humbled yet another arrogant man.

I approached Edmund and gave him my hand.

"What?" he asked.

"It's called shaking hands? It's done every time a competition takes place." I said. He seemed to be even more annoyed at my gesture and gave my hand a rough shake. _I know, how very unking-like, right?_

It's not like I acted as a proper lady anyway, so we're quits.


	10. The quest for a simple dress

Author's note- I'm sorry, guys, this chapter is pretty lame. I just felt the urge to emphasize Denise's evasion to dresses and other girly stuff. I know it isn't that good, but comments are always loved.

Chapter ten: The Quest for a simple dress

We walked back to the castle with Edmund still a little miserable. I thought I'd say something nice to him, but he looked everywhere but me so I dropped it. When we reached its doors, I asked Lucy,

"When do Susan and Peter get back?"

"They're bound to be here by dinner time." I looked at the sun and tried to tell the time. The sun would probably set anytime soon. I frowned and told them,

"I better go to my room and fix myself up before Susan gets back and thinks of giving me a make-over."

I was a mess. My dress was soaked and sandy. I carried my wet sneakers in my hand and walked barefoot. My hair probably looked like a nest, since I had hastily tied it up a moment ago. Lucy took one look at me and said,

"Yeah, you better."

They walked with me all the way to my room and as I was about to go inside, Lucy asked me if I wanted help in dressing up. I politely said no and closed the door.

I heard Lucy say something about accepting failure to Edmund and Edmund telling Lucy to shut up. I laughed softly.

I took a bath and scrubbed myself until I was red all over. Afterwards I approached the closet wearing a bathrobe _(who knew this place would have bathrobes?) _and tried to look for something to wear. There was nothing.

"Why do these dresses have to be so friggin' dressy?" I muttered angrily to myself.

_Dresses have never quite agreed with me. Or maybe it's the other way around. Whatever._

When I have inspected every dress in the closet _twice_, I gave up my search for a _simple _dress. Queen Susan might be kind, but she wasn't kind enough to put my t-shirt and pants in the closet. I groaned.

"Fine, I might as well go and dress like some sort of hopelessly romantic princess stuck in a tower waiting for her prince charming." I muttered to myself. I pulled the first dress my hand came in contact with out of the closet and dressed up. It was a soft violet color with silver little twirls. It had a modest neckline and looked very pretty…and very un-Denise.

I grunted and tried to feel normal in the dress. _I failed_. Next thing I did was to try and put an ounce of normality to my crown and glory. _Yeah right. More like the burden I have to carry._ I brushed it until I my head hurt and pulled it back and tied it in a pony at the side of my head. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and when I saw that I looked presentable, congratulated myself on my triumphant effort at self-torture.

And then I realized that I was barefoot. I turned to look at my sneakers, only to find them still soaking wet. My eyes turned cagily toward the shoes Susan had out for me and I couldn't help but cringe. I took it and examined its deadly demeanor…I mean its structure. The heels could easily kill anyone. I wondered what Susan would do to me if I broke those heels off. I decided not to take my chances and slipped them on without the damage I planned to inflict on them. I stood up and tried walking. I fell a lot of times, but after practicing a great deal, I was able to walk a straight line without falling for about five minutes.

Moments later, there was a knock on my door.

* * *

hahaha. like who would devote an entire chapter to dressing up, right? well, you just read the fanfic of one such person. Personally, i have always liked looking at pretty dresses, but wearing them is something i have always tried avoiding. The shoes with impossibly high heels are even worse.

special thanks to:

Alambil Felicis  
mellyjellybelly  
amber'eyed'countess  
ginervaweasleyrocks  
justplaincrazy8

-the AMAZING people who have reviewed my 'fic. you guys are the best! =)


	11. Apologies and small talk

Author's note: a healthy dose of weirdness is about to come your way. so watch out. =) enjoy! and help me improve by leaving comments, alright?

Chapter eleven: Apologies and small talk

I walked towards the door, stumbling a couple of times, and opened it. I looked around and saw no one. I was about to close it again when I heard a voice say,

"Down here, girl."

I looked down and saw Bane.

"Oh. Hi there. 'Sup?" I told him.

He eyed me strangely. He probably thought I was _beyond_ weirdness. _Well, the feeling is mutual dear wolfie! _

"High King Peter and Queen Susan have arrived. They are with King Edmund and Queen Lucy in the dining room, and they are requesting for your presence." He said formally.

"In short, it's dinner time."

I told him. He was dumbfounded for a while, but nodded.

"Okay. No need to string it out in such a lyrical way." I told him. I thought I saw him shake his head a little as he led me towards the dining hall. I walked as carefully as I can, keeping my eyes glued to my feet.

"Left, right, left, right…." I mumbled under my breath as I watched my feet walk ever so slowly.

"Couldn't you go any faster?" the wolf told me. I stared at him and replied,

"In these shoes? You've got to be kidding me. I'll end up in the hospital if I go any faster." I replied. He gave a howl of…er… laughter and said,

"Hurry up. I'm sure the Kings and Queens wouldn't be pleased if they have to wait for you until the soups goes cold."

I laughed and tried (seriously) to walk faster. After a while, we reached the dining room. I walked in and said, "Good Evening, guys." They all turned to look at me and were quiet. I stared back, and suddenly, Lucy was squealing and gushing. "Denise, you look very beautiful!"

I tried to smile back. It was a hard thing to do since my ankles felt like they were burning.

"See, I told you those dresses would look good on you. They're so much better than your shirt and pants, aren't they?" Susan said, smiling at me. _I feel like a little porcelain doll._

I bit back my complaints and smiled as pleasantly as possible. I chose not to reply. I sat in my usual place, beside Edmund. I looked at him and tried to figure out if he was still sulking because of the sand castle competition we had. His eyes were averted, and so I didn't get the chance to know.

We talked about light matters over dinner, and Peter shared what they encountered in the north. After a while, Peter asked me,

"So how did your afternoon go?"

I turned to look at Lucy who was staring expectantly at me. I said, " It went well, thanks. Actually, I had a lot of fun. Lucy and Edmund kept me company."

"Did you search the library?" Susan asked casually. Once again, I caught Lucy's eyes as I said slowly, "Yes. We did. They helped me."

"And did you find what you were looking for?"

Lucy was staring very hard on her plate, trying to keep her face serious. Edmund was pretending to be engrossed in a piece of meat, but a smile was tugging at his mouth.

I, in turn, tried to keep my voice as casual as possible.

"No, unfortunately. We weren't able to find any books about how to get back to my world." I said. I can't help myself, so I grinned broadly. Lucy burst out laughing and Edmund lifted his face to look at us and laughed as well.

Susan and Peter were completely baffled with our behavior. Peter was looking one at a time at each of us, and Susan's eyebrows were shooting upward.

"What did we miss?" Peter asked. I was laughing very hard, and try as I might I couldn't get the words out. So I motioned for Lucy to relate the story.

This she did, stopping frequently when fits of laughter got into her. When we reached the part about the "mating behavior" book, Peter and Susan laughed as well. Everyone was laughing aloud, and when the faun-slash-chef peeped in to look at us, I expect he thought we were all deranged.

After a while, when we regained control of ourselves, Peter asked me,

"And what has happened to this…uh…book?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and said,

"I left it with Edmund. He might've have concealed it somewhere safe, for future reference."

They all cracked up again. Except for Edmund. I saw him glance my way and glower at me. Either I had been laughing too hard or I _really _saw a rosy tint rise to his cheeks.

After dinner, I excused myself and went back to my room. I reached the shoes and tossed it in a corner. As I sat on the bed massaging my sore feet, I mumbled, "Friggin' shoes."

When my feet felt better, I jumped out the window and visited the beach again. It has become something of a habit, I guess. _Maybe one night I'd sleep here,_ I thought. I walked silently along the shore. I raised the dress up to my knees to avoid ruining it again. I saw the sand castles we made earlier and approached it. Mine was still standing, and so was Edmund's. I smiled to myself as I remembered his scowling face when I _crushed _him in a very childish contest. No matter how silly it was, it was still a contest, so it was bound to hurt his ego.

I was about to step on my sand castle (no reason to keep it there, anyway) when I heard the sand crunch behind me. I turned around to find Edmund.

"Hi." I told him.

"Good thing you weren't frightened a second time." He replied with a smirk.

"I learn fast." I replied without heat. He was quiet for a while and I merely stared at the sand castles. He followed my gaze and said,

"You're really good in making sand castles." A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. I tried to sound polite to no effect. _I was never the one to brag, but men had always been a special case._

"Thanks." I replied.

Another long and awkward pause passed between us. Never the one to strike up a good conversation, I just kept on staring at the water, as quiet as a piece of…er…_meatloaf_.

Edmund cleared his throat loudly, causing me took up at him. " So Denise, uh… I wanted to apologize for my immature behavior a moment ago." He told me. I peered into his face and saw that he was sincere. I smiled.

"That's alright. You were provoked anyway."

"Yes, but as a king, I should not be that easily provoked." He said.

"It only proves that I'm good at what I do, Edmund. It doesn't mean you are emotionally unstable or anything." I told him.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Good at what _you do?_ Well, what exactly do you do?"

" I enjoy showing men that they aren't as amazing as they think they are." I said without pause. I gave him a challenging look. He smiled wryly.

"So that's why you're different."

"What?"

"Do you remember what I told you last night, that you seemed different from other girls?" he said.

I nodded.

"Well, I couldn't quite explain it before, but now I know. When most girls simply cower and shy away, you fight back." He said.

"So when did you start analyzing people, huh?" I asked. He laughed.

"Just now actually. I never bothered to before because I found them boring. But you…like what I said, you're different." He said as he kept his gaze steadily on me.

"Don't worry, I'm no alien, promise." I said, trying to lighten things up. He was scrutinizing me, and I didn't like it. I never did like that much attention.

He smiled. "Different…with a good sense of humor."

"Yeah, its an innate talent." I told him.

" You must be very talented, then." He said. _This conversation is going who-knows-where._

"Not exactly."

"Well, as far as I have seen, you seem to be able to do a lot of things." He said.

"As far as you have seen isn't far enough, I'm afraid." I replied. He looked at me, trying to figure me out. _But I'm not that easy to figure out. Especially since I tend to leave before anyone ever gets close to breaking into my wall._

When he didn't speak again, I told him that I was rather tired and my feet were sore, and bid him goodnight. He nodded to me and bid me goodnight as well. I could feel his eyes boring a hole through me as I walked back towards my window and scrambled back into my room.

I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _What is with that guy? He's even weirder than I am._

* * *

haha. so how did you like that one? let me know.=) and that meatloaf thing? i know it was pretty lame, but it was the first thing that i thought of when i wrote that part. Anyway, meatloaf is quiet so it fits, right? =) silly me.


	12. Blossoming Friendship

author's note: I'm saying sorry in advance here guys. I had a terrible case of writer's block when i was doing this, so it might not be as good as the other chapters( not that the others were THAT good) But i did what i can. I'm thinking of changing me know what you think, alright? Tell me(honestly) if you think i should change it.

* * *

Chapter twelve: Blossoming friendship

The next day, I woke up rather early. Earlier than my usual. _This place is having a weird effect on me. _I argued with myself about getting up or staying in bed. With a groan I stood up and took a bath. Afterwards, I rummaged the closet for something to wear. _I've been here for three days_ _already,_ I thought. I was quite startled with the fact. My thoughts went to my mom and I wondered if she was okay.

I almost screamed with delight when I saw that my t-shirt and pants were in the closet.

"Oh I missed you so much!" I told my jeans. I eagerly put them on and slipped my sneakers (which were already dry, thank heavens) on. I brushed my hair, tied it in a pony and went outside, cheerful. I ran into Lucy who was on her way to my room to fetch me.

"You know, Susan wouldn't be so pleased to see you wearing your old clothes." She told me.

"Oh c'mon, gimme a break. I can't wear those dresses _everyday_. And those shoes! My goodness, I thought my feet were gonna die!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

We reached the dining hall and had a good breakfast. Afterwards Peter announced that he had some paperwork to do. Susan and Lucy were going to talk to some Narnians about something…what it was, I have forgotten already.

So that left Edmund and me.

He asked me if I was going to do something that day. I shrugged and said, "Nothing in particular." He smiled and asked if I would mind coming with him. I asked him where, and he replied,

"Nowhere in particular." I smiled back and said, "I've never been there before. Is it pretty there?"

He laughed. "Here I was, trying to outsmart you, and you answer with a comeback." I joined him in laughing. We left the hall together while Lucy waved goodbye to us.

First thing we did was to walk towards the beach. He seemed to like it just as much as I did. As we were walking, I asked conversationally,

"What was it like living in the 1940's?"

He stared at me and asked, "What do you mean what was it like living in the 1940's?"

"I mean what was it like living in the 1940's." I replied casually. My question was simple enough, wasn't it?

"Well, it was fine, I guess. I don't really remember much." He replied. After awhile, he asked me,

"What was it like living in the 21st century?"

"What do you mean what was it like living in the 21st century?" I asked, mocking him with his own statement. He pouted and said, "Very funny." I laughed and said,

"It wasn't much, actually. It was very…."I trailed off, trying to find an appropriate word. When I found it, I continued,

"….Polluted."

His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't pursue the subject. We reached the beach and I breathed in the cool, salty air. I was staring at the water glittering in the sunlight when Edmund said,

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"Make sand castles."

I stared at him. _Is this guy serious?_

"Uh…okay. But its hardly a skill worth the time of a king." I said.

"Well, this king doesn't have anything to do today, and he doesn't know a thing about making sand castles, so he'd really appreciate it if you'll teach him." He replied.

"Okay." I said.

We both kneeled and I taught him in the best way that I can how to make a sand castle. And goodness, was he an apt student. He listened to me as if his life depended on it, and when he started making one, his face was so serious that I laughed aloud.

"What?' he asked me.

"Nothing. It's just…you're face was so funny." I said. He laughed and pretended to be insulted.

"Funny? Excuse me, but the face you are looking at is considered as very good-looking by ladies from other lands." He puffed out. I snorted.

"What, are they blind or something? Or is some sort of trickery involved here?" I said. I laughed and he gasped audibly.

"Oh puh-lease. Now you're acting like a gay."

I laughed some more. He threw a handful of sand at me and laughed. (Good thing it was dry and was easy to flick off.)

I was aghast.

I grabbed a handful of wet sand and threw it at him. It clung to his clothes.

"Ha! Take that you pig!" I said before I burst out laughing. I thought he was going to attack me again, but he merely laughed along with me, stood up and offered me his hand.

I didn't take it.

I stood up on my own and smiled at him. "Thanks, but I can do it on my own."

He shrugged. We talked and laughed over light matters as we continued walking. We happened to pass by a huge clearing and I asked him,

"What's this place for?"

"This is where my brother and I practice our skills in fighting." He replied. I haven't failed to notice that he and Peter always carried a sword wherever they went. Then an idea entered my head.

" Will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"To fight."

"Why would you want to learn?" he asked me.

"I just want to." I replied.

He laughed and said, "In truth, your tongue is sharp enough to wound any man."

I scowled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Oh don't be such a baby." I told him. He stared at me while massaging the shoulder that I punched.

"Where did you learn to punch like that?" he asked me. I figured my punch might have hurt him. I related my karate days to him.

"Well, looks like you've got more than a sharp tongue to use against men." He said. I smiled brilliantly and considered what he said as the best compliment anyone ever gave me.

"If you really wanna learn, then I'll be honored to teach you." he said. He left for a while to fetch a sword for me. When he got back, he handed it to me. I struggled to keep it up.

"This is heavy." I said.

"You can't kill anyone with something as light as a feather." He said.

"Have you actually killed anyone?" I asked. He seemed to be taken aback by my question.

"Well, yes. It's unavoidable in combat." He replied. I nodded silently. I realized that the only killing I've seen were from the war movies that I watched. _Another weird thing about me: I hate gore and bloody things, but I watch War movies a lot._

When Edmund began to talk, I listened carefully, taking in every thing he said. I learned how to manage the sword, how to swish it from left to right, and how to hold it properly. Moments later, we were both soaked in sweat. My arms hurt from the sword's weight, but I paid it no heed.

"You learn really fast." Edmund told me.

"Thanks."

"Now, if you could only get some force into your blows, you could have more effect on your opponent." He said.

I was able to move the sword around and deliver blows with it, but like what he said, it was very weak. I groaned. I didn't like feeling weak. I hated seeing myself do something without excelling in it. _Yes, I could be Ms. Vanity when it comes to these things._

" Don't strain yourself too much. For a beginner, you're quite good." Edmund said.

"Good?" I mumbled. _All my life, I had strived to be more than just "good". "Good" wasn't enough for me. I constantly pushed myself until I became the best._

Moments later, I dropped the sword on the ground. Deliberately. Edmund and I were sparring with each other, and I could clearly sense that he was being gentle with me.

_ I didn't like it. I don't like it when men treat me as an inferior._

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. _god, I'm so disappointed with myself._

"I don't like failing." I said.

"Well, you haven't failed. You're pretty good at it, actually." _There it goes again…"good."_

I looked at him. He sighed. "Denise, you can't learn it all and get good at it all in one day. Swordsmanship takes a long time to master."

I nodded again. "Is it okay if we have a go at it again tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. "But for now, let's go in and rest." He said. I looked at him and he did look tired. I apologized for being a burden, but he shrugged it off and said,

" You aren't a burden. Truth is, I haven't been practicing for a while and you've given me time to flex my muscles. Besides, you taught me how to make sand castles, so I sort of owe you."

And with that we walked back to the castle. I handed the sword to him, thanked him again and went to my room.

Upon reaching it, I kicked my sneakers off and jumped on the bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

i think Denise was pretty angsty here. Like what i said before, i'm not trying to build her up as some sort of super girl, but i've always imagined her to be someone who hates being classified as weak. I see her as a tough person who can do a lot of things but pushes herself over her limit and could be very reckless. And since I'm not trying to build her as a perfect little angel, i imagined she has one major flaw (aside from the hating failure thing), and that would be the fact that she is rather short-tempered especially with herself. If you find her a little complicated, then blame it on the stupid writer who made her up. (oh wait,that would be me)


	13. The duke of Archenland

author's note : and here goes chapter 13!!woohoo! there's a new character here, as the title suggests. He's an 't say anymore here, so just read on!

* * *

Chapter thirteen: The duke of Archenland

The next day, after eating breakfast, Edmund asked me if I wanted to practice again. I said,

"I'd want that, but wouldn't you be doing anything today?"

"Everything is running smoothly and Bane and his pack patrolled this morning and has reported nothing out of the ordinary, so it's alright." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

Edmund is starting to turn out as the best buddy I have in Narnia. Not that the others haven't been as kind as him, for they all are very kind to me. And of course Lucy and Susan are both very sweet, but I couldn't really get that close to someone who continuously pushes me to wear dresses and someone who seems to be very girly. As for Peter, well I guess we could be good friends too, but with all the work he has to do as High King, I hardly see him except during mealtime.

We went to the clearing with the swords and practiced again. My arms still hurt and the sword still felt as heavy as two Denises, but I have learned to use the weight to my advantage. As I swished the sword towards Edmund, he looked shocked but was able to block it. _Barely._

"Wow. How did you do that?" he told me, surprise etched in his face. I smiled. _Finally Denise, you're getting somewhere._ "That was genius for someone who first held a sword just a day ago." Edmund told me. I smiled at him and said,

"I learn fast."

"Besides, I have a good teacher." I added hastily. I don't normally give credit to men, but Edmund deserved it. I would have said excellent, but I thought that was too much praise coming from someone like me. _Yep, too much._

He smiled. "Another go?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

Afterwards, we went back to the castle, laughing. Edmund had just told me about the girls from other lands.  
"I swear, those girls wouldn't stop giggling! I try to talk to them about some serious matter, and they giggle. I mean, why do they have to do that?" he complained. I laughed.

"Well, I guess they think it's cute." I told him. He shuddered.

I laughed loudly.

"Cute? By Aslan's mane! And then they follow me everywhere I go. If Peter and Susan doesn't tell me to act nicely around them, I swear I would've acted like a scary being just to be rid of them." He said. I just listened to him ramble off about those girls. Moments later,

"What about in your world? I expect men chase after you too?" he said.

I snorted.  
"Well, some have tried. But few are brave enough." I said.

Truth is, I haven't ever had a boyfriend. But that wouldn't come as a shock if you knew me. Not that there haven't been some boys who taught they'd get cocky with me. Some have tried to ask me to go on dates, and others would go as far as to put flowers and chocolates and lame love letters in my locker. Some like the annoying John Steeples even dared to offer me a ride home. But they never did get anything other than a flat no.

Edmund laughed. "Brave enough? What, do you eat them alive or punch them to death?"

"First of all, I don't eat junk food. Second of all, I wouldn't waste my time beating them black and blue. Besides, if I did, they'd come running to their mommies." I replied. He guffawed.

I thanked him again and went inside my room to clean myself. Afterwards, Lucy came in my room.  
"Hey, Lu. Need anything?" I asked her.

"C'mon outside, Denise. A friend of ours from Archenland has arrived." She said.

"From Arch what?" I asked. Lucy was trying to drag me from out of the room.

"Archenland!" she said.  
"Will you at least let me put my sneakers on?" I told her. She let my hand go and I fell on the floor. "Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry Denise. Wait, don't where those! They don't match the dress! Here, wear these." She said as she shoved the shoes Susan gave me into my hands.

"Lucy, can't you take pity on my feet, for once?!" I said exasperatedly.

"I'm telling you, Denise. Don't wear those! I'm Queen here, remember?" She said. I stared at her. _Damn she sounds like her sister. And I thought she was fun_. I grumbled and placed the shoes on my feet.

"Sorry, feet. I swear I'll make it up to you." I said. Lucy apologized, but Susan would kill her if she allowed me to wear my sneakers. I simply nodded my understanding and allowed myself to be led outside.

"So, this friend of yours, from Arch..Arch…something." I began.

"Archenland." Lucy corrected.

"Right. What's she doing here?" I said.

"We aren't sure, exactly. We certainly didn't expect him to come. "  
"Oh, you mean it's a he?" I asked when I heard Lucy said "him".

"Yes. He's the duke of Archenland." He said. _Great. Another he-ruler. I just hope he isn't arrogant._

Lucy brought me to the hall where Edmund, Peter and Susan were talking with a young man. I was surprised. He looked too young to be a duke. But I shook it off. Lucy's younger than me, and yet she's queen. I guess it's normal to be a junior-ruler in this world.

When they heard our footsteps, they all turned to look at us.  
"Ah, here they are." Peter said as we came closer.

"I'm sure you remember my sister Lucy-" Peter told the man. Lucy curtsied.

"And this is our friend, Denise." He introduced me. I smiled. I wasn't about to curtsy to him or to anyone for that matter.

"Denise, this is Duke Halden, A friend of ours from Archenland." Peter said.

"Please, just call me Halden." He said, looking at me. I smiled again.

"It's an honor to make the acquaintance of such an enthralling lady." He said. He took my hand and kissed it. It took all I had not to kick him in the face then and there. I saw Peter, Susan and Lucy look at me warily. Edmund, on the other hand, was staring hard at Halden with a queer look in his face. I felt he was mad for me, because he knows just how much I hated this sort of treatment.

He _is_ a good buddy.

I kept my face impassive and replied,

" I am honored to meet you too, sire." The three siblings seemed to relax. I snatched my hand back roughly and averted my eyes.

I swear I could have poked Halden's eyes out, for it kept on looking at me. Peter talks to him, and he looks at Peter for a while. Then his eyes wander towards me again.

After a while, we went to the dining hall and ate lunch. I kept absolutely silent while they talked about light matters. Halden still kept on looking at me, and it ruined my appetite. I was playing with my food when I saw Edmund look at me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes seemed to do the talking. I gave him a half-hearted smile.

* * *

what do you think? Btw, this is where the REAL story begins. i guess it's about time i put some action to my story, right? lol. There's a reason why i had Edmund train Denise in swordfighting. And what do you think about Halden? if you think he's pretty annoying, well that would be because my fanfic is written in Denise's PoV. BUt he's supposed to be a good guy here. =)

Special thanks to:

Alambil Felicis- she came up with Halden's name. Thanks buddy!  
Mellyjellybelly- one of the readers who have faithfully reviewed my work and has continuously shown me support. i love you!  
Of course my other Reviewers are dear to me as well. You guys rock!


	14. Bad News

Chapter fourteen: Bad news

After lunch I was able to sneak away into my room and there I washed the hand Halden kissed. He's…._ repulsive. _I stayed inside my room the whole day, afraid of meeting him outside in the corridors. There was nothing to do there, so I just lay sprawled on the bed and fell asleep moments later. But I wasn't really tired or sleepy, so I woke up after an hour or so.

I sat up and stared into nothingness. And then suddenly, Lucy came in without a knock.

She looked worried about something.

"Lucy? Is anything wrong?" I asked her as she sat beside me on the bed. She looked at me and said,

"We have a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" I asked her.

"Duke Halden was sent by the king of Archenland to seek our help. Calormen has announced war on them." She replied forlornly.

"What?" I mumbled. I didn't know what Calormen was, but _I knew what war meant_.

"And what will you do?" I asked.

"Archenland is one of Narnia's allies. We can't simply let them go to war without our help."

"So you're going to war too?" I said. She nodded.

"The problem is, once we declare our allegiance to Archenland in this war, Calormen would most probably declare war on Narnia as well, putting our people in grave danger." She said. I sat with her, thinking about what she just said.

" What did Peter say?" I asked.

"He's discussing it with Edmund and the general." She replied. She looked very sad.

I was at a loss for words and was deep in my own thoughts.

We ate dinner with the duke, and the table was very quiet. It was very unnerving to find all of them serious, unlike the past meals that we have eaten while laughing our heads off. Dinner was rather short, and the men excused themselves afterwards, probably to discuss the matter at hand.

I went to my room and lay on my bed.

Unable to sleep, I was deeply troubled with the war. Try as I might, it simply wouldn't leave me in peace. I stared at the ceiling, listening to the waves outside. Then I heard a dull "plopping" sound. Apparently, someone was throwing stones in the water. I got up and peered out of the window. I saw Edmund looking at the sea, throwing tiny rocks into the water. I grabbed a robe since it was cold outside and jumped out of the window.

"Edmund?" I said as I approached him. He turned to look at me. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked me.

"I couldn't. You?"

"I couldn't either." He replied. He stared out into the sea again.

"This war-" I began. He looked at me, surprised.

"Lucy told you?"

I nodded. He frowned. "Is there any reason why she shouldn't tell me?" I asked.

"Is there any reason why she should?" He asked back.

"Well, I know I've only been here for a few days, but this place is close to my heart now. Narnia and its people are all very dear to me." I replied. Edmund didn't say anything.

I wanted to ask him about what they planned to do, but I did not want to come off as a brat by demanding to be part of the plan. So I simply stood behind him and said nothing. Moments later, he spoke.

"Peter intends to go to war."

"He's going to help Archenland." I stated simply. Edmund nodded.

"But what about your people, Ed? Would they go to war for the sake of a foreign land?" I asked.

" The Narnians are brave people. There is no doubt that they will fight if we tell them to." Edmund replied.

"Lucy said something about Calormen declaring war on Narnia as well if you support Archenland." I said. He gave a dry laugh.

"Yes, that's what they'll probably do. You see, the ruler of Calormen had always wanted to take over Narnia. And if we take part in this war, it gives them the perfect excuse to attack us. "

"I know this is going to sound selfish, but I just want to know why you have to join this war. It isn't your fight anyway." I said.

"If we don't help Archenland, we will be painted as cowards. Plus, our allegiance to Archenland practically dictates to us that we must go to war. No one leaves an ally in times of need, Denise." He explained softly. I did not speak.

"So when do we go to war?" I asked after a while. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Peter and I will leave in two days' time along with the duke and our troops. You, Susan and Lucy will all stay here in Narnia."

"What?" I asked.

"Who do you expect will rule Narnia while Peter and I are gone?" he asked me.

"Susan and Lucy will. They're queens, I'm not. Why can't I come?"

"Because," Edmund said slowly, as if he were explaining it to a child.

"The battlefield is no place for a woman." He said.

"There you go again with all that prejudice against women." I said, irritated.

"I'm not trying to annoy you here, Denise. But what I'm saying is, you can't just go to war. I know I've taught you how to fight with a sword, but you've been practicing for only two days! And I know you are very good at it, for a novice, but the Calormene soldiers are very skilled. Not to mention brutal."

I was slightly hurt when he called me a novice. But it was true, anyway, so I shook it off.

"But I wanna help." I said, almost pleading.

" And you can help by staying here and watching over my sisters while I'm gone. They aren't exactly as tough as you are, that's why I want you stay here and keep them safe. I'm sure Peter would be very thankful if you'd do it." Edmund said. He had his back to me all this time, with his head slightly cocked to be able to look at me, and he only turned around now to plead.

"Please?"

I stared hard at him. _Damn._

"Fine." I muttered. I started to walk towards my window again when I heard him say thank you. I didn't look back and merely continued walking until I reached my window and scrambled into my room. I jumped on the bed and closed my eyes. I tried hard not to think of anything until I fell asleep.

* * *

I seemed to have forgotten to mention their ages! I hope you'll forgive me for being such a scatterbrained writer.=) but anyways, here it is:

Denise:17

Edmund:18

Lucy: 16

Susan: 20

Peter: 21

Halden :18

i hope you guys enjoyed that!


	15. First Defeat

* * *

Author's note: Haha! this chapter is pretty lengthy! I wanted to get into the action already, but i wanted this stuff through so i jam packed it into one chapter.

* * *

Chapter fifteen: First defeat

The next day, I woke up sweating. I had a dream, a nightmare. It was important, I knew it was, but it has completely left my mind. I stared at the ceiling for minutes, trying hard to remember what it was about. I closed my eyes and racked my brains, but nothing came out. With a groan I stood up and washed my face. I had a feeling that the dream I had was about something I had to do. _C'mon Denise, think! _

I opened the door of my room and was about to get out when I saw a parcel on the floor. I looked around, trying to find whoever left it there. When I saw no one, I went in and sat on the bed. It was from Edmund. I saw a note attached to it and it said,

" I know you're feet couldn't stand those shoes anymore."

I opened the parcel and saw a beautiful pair of shoes. It was the color of gold, with shiny stones embossed on it. I didn't know if they were real diamonds. It was absolutely breathtaking, but its appearance wasn't the thing that made me blubber with joy. It was the fact that the shoes were completely _heel-less_. It was flat. I put them on and saw that they were a perfect fit. With a smile, I rushed outside to find Edmund and thank him for the wonderful gift. I was headed towards the dining hall, thinking he was there, when I saw him in the opposite corridor, headed for the library. I turned and ran after him.

"Yo, Edmund!" He turned. I caught up with him and smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and said,

"What else? These slippers." And I showed him. He smiled,

"Would you look at that, it's a perfect fit."

"Yeah. How'd you know my size? And where did you get this?" I asked him.

"Those shoes were made by the best Dwarf shoe-maker in all of Narnia. And as for the size, I borrowed one of your sneakers the other day." He explained.

"Oh. Thanks again." I said.

"No problem. I knew Susan wouldn't allow you to wear your sneakers and, truth be told, you fall over about a hundred times every time you wear the shoes Susan gave you. At least this is flat."

I laughed.

"Yeah. My feet owe you a lot, buddy." He chuckled.

I asked him where he was going and if he had breakfast already. He said he was going to stay in the library for a while because he wasn't hungry yet.

"You? Have you eaten already?" He asked. I shook my head and he offered to escort me to the dining hall. I was about to say thanks when a thought crossed my mind.

"Is that Halden person in the dining hall?" I asked him. He laughed and said yes. I frowned and said,  
"I'll just stay in the library as well."

"Looks like you don't like him as much as he likes you." Edmund said. We were walking and I stopped.

"What?"

"Take that back, Edmund."

"Take what back?" He asked, perplexed.

"What you said!" I cried, completely disgusted.

" Denise, don't tell me you didn't notice." He said.

I did notice. I hated men, yes, but it doesn't mean I'm thick enough not to notice anything when men express interest for me. I knew this Halden guy was into me (it's not that I'm bragging, it's just that the way he kept on staring at me made his intentions quite clear.)

" I did! That's why I am so utterly and completely repulsed!" I complained. He laughed.

"But seriously though. Don't you find him…I don't know…. striking?" he said with something in his voice that I can't quite place. I shook my head and replied,

"Edmund, I hate arrogant men, you know that. And this guy seems to be bursting with arrogance! It's not that he isn't what you can call good-looking; I guess he is, but generally, appearance isn't an issue for me."

He looked at me. And I continued,

"Take Peter and yourself, for example. Both of you are very handsome, but like what I said, I'm not the type of person who'd go swooning after men." He laughed.

"So you admit it?" he asked.

"Admit what?"

"That I'm good-looking?"

I rolled my eyes at him.  
"And I thought you've gotten over your arrogance." I said dryly. He laughed again.

"Seriously though." He said.

"Do you want me to take it back?" I asked him. He snickered.

"No. I just want to hear it again. It's not everyday I hear compliments from you."

"You heard it once. Sorry, but I don't say the same thing twice." I said.

"Oh well. I guess I can live with that." He said with a shrug. When I eyed him peculiarly, he merely laughed and continued walking.

Later that day, Edmund and I practiced sword fighting again.

"Admittedly, Denise, you're getting pretty good at this. Considering the fact that I taught you a mere three days ago, I'd have to say you are one hell of a fast learner." Edmund told me while we were taking a break. I smiled triumphantly. We were about to start again when suddenly, Halden appeared.

"Ah, so you are here." He said as he approached us. I tried to keep my temper in check. Edmund looked dubiously at me.

Halden nodded to Edmund and he nodded back. Turning to me, he said with a smile,

"I did not have the occasion to see you today at breakfast, milady."

I don't like being called "milady", but it's better for him to address me that way rather than he calls me by my name.

I smiled dryly at him. " I was not in the mood to eat, Duke Halden."

"Please, call me Halden." He said.

"Halden, then." I replied icily. He smiled and I tightened my grip on the sword_. If he doesn't stop grinning like a cat, I swear I'll wipe it off his face for him._ Normally, I wouldn't put up with this guy, but since he's a friend of the Pevensies, I have to play nice.

"So what are you two doing here?" _None of your friggin' business._

Edmund answered him, "We were training." He raised his sword slightly to show the obvious.

"Training? Does milady know how to use a sword?" he asked me. He was clearly surprised. And that made me _oh so mad._

" King Edmund had been kind enough to teach me." I replied. Halden turned to Edmund and said.

"King Edmund, I thought you and I were in the same boat. I thought you agree that women need not learn how to fight, since they are…well…. domestic." He said. I swear I could punch this guy in the face. Edmund cast his eyes in my direction before replying,

" Actually, I believe women can learn how to fight, if they want to." I smiled at him.

_There's a good friend._

Halden merely raised an eyebrow to register his surprise, smiled (again) and told me,

"Well, I do hope that you will take extreme care when handling a sword, milady. I, for one, firmly believe that women should never use one, but seeing that you wish to learn, all I can do is to tell you to be careful." He said.

This guy is really pushing me to my limit. Unable to stop myself (I was provoked, mind you), I told him,

"Well, you might be surprised, Halden, with what I am capable of doing in the field of fighting. I suppose it would be alright if I prove that to you?" I said. Edmund gave me a startled look.

Halden turned to me and said, "How, may I ask, will you do that?"

"In a duel. How else?" I said, using my sure-fire way of provoking men once again. Edmund seemed to notice that for his eyes widened and he threw a warning glance at me. I simply smiled at him. He must be worried about their alliance with Archenland, and I may have promised myself to play nice with this guy, but Halden's arrogant and conceited nature had made me lose all sense of propriety. I was reckless…and eager to bring this guy down.

He smiled at me and said, "Forgive me, but I must decline, for I cannot hurt a lady. Especially one like you." _Damn it. Does he have any idea what trouble he's getting into?_

I forced myself to smile back and reply as sweetly and as mockingly as possible.

"Well. You must think that I'm very weak, then. How very…_offensive." _

"Oh, I did not mean any offense, milady. Forgive me. I do not think you are weak, but I simply cannot fight you." He said, looking apologetic and confused. I smiled inwardly. I suspect his getting confused with my odd behavior. _Serves him right for thinking that he's better than women._

"Then, I suppose that you are afraid to fight me because you might lose." I said. At this point Edmund piped in.

"Halden, I'm pretty sure Peter will be craving for your company now. Denise, come and let's look for Lucy." He said, trying to break the staring competition between Halden and me. I had my chin up, wearing the most insulting smile I could muster. He, on the other hand, wore a puzzled look, but smiled.

"Very well, then. I shall give in to your demand. I do like women with a fighting spirit.

But do not worry, I shall do my best not to harm you." He said.

I smiled and replied, "I suggest that you give it your best shot, Halden. You'll be needing it."

I approached Edmund and he hissed in my ear, "What do you think you're doing?"

I smiled at him and said, "Humbling another man."

Edmund looked at me fiercely and said, "Call it off, Denise. You aren't ready for this sort of thing."

"Don't worry, you'll still have your ally after this." I know I was being overly confident of myself, but I had lost control with my temper. Halden was already waiting for me by the center of the field and as I was walking towards him when I heard Edmund say,

"Denise, don't forget to use sword to block his attacks!" I smiled at him and said," I won't."

And we began.

I attacked first, and Halden was able to block it. He was surprised, probably not expecting me to hit with such force. He gripped his sword tighter and he attacked. I blocked it and threw him off without trouble.

And it made me mad.

"Halden, quit trying to be gentle with me. If you keep on doing that, you'd end up as a loser." I told him. There was a flash of mild annoyance in his eyes before he smiled.

"Okay, then. But be careful."

He attacked again. This time, he used full force on it and I barely managed to keep the sword in my hand. Edmund looked alarmed, Halden looked smug and I was infuriated.

We circled, and I realized that Edmund was right. I wasn't ready for something like this. It infuriated me even more, but I realized that it was stupid to dare Halden in the first place. I wasn't worried about getting hurt physically. It was my ego I upset about.

_Oh well, I'm here now anyway. Might as well be damned. _

Halden was staring at me, wearing a smirk on his face.

"I thought you said you did not want me to be gentle with you." He told me.

"That's right." I said.

"And I thought you said I was supposed to give it my best shot because I was going to need it." He mocked. I did not reply. I knew he was trying to infuriate me even more. How should I not know? I do that all the time with men. _Turns out Halden can play my game. Damn, he's good at it._

I looked him in the eyes and gave him a blow. I caught him off guard and he was shocked, so another light blow got through. He moved away and looked at his body. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to kill you." I said. He seemed embarrassed at his momentary fear, and attacked me. _Wow, I must have annoyed him greatly this time_, I thought. For his blows were very forceful. By his fifth consecutive blow, the sword slipped from my hands and I was left unarmed. He lowered his weapon and smiled triumphantly at me. I realized that I just had my first defeat. It was the first time in my entire effing life that I was crushed by a man. I was trampled in a duel that I, myself had proposed.

_Damn it, Denise. So much for being little Ms. Ego._

I glanced at Edmund and gave him an injured look. He was about to approach me when Halden stepped closer to me. I eyed him menacingly, and _damn him_, he just smiled at me!

"You know, for a girl, you gave me a rather hard time there." He said.

"Not so hard a time." I muttered angrily.

He laughed.

"I never expected that I would have to exert so much force in fighting a woman. But still, I won. So I should claim my prize." He said. He was coming closer, and I backed off, still looking at him in a sinister way.

"What do you want, a piece of candy?" I asked. He laughed but continued moving closer. His lips approached mine and in that instant I knew what he was planning to do.

And then…

SMACK.

* * *

okay, most of you might have been annoyed with Halden here. Actually, even I was annoyed when i wrote this. =) But you guys should keep in mind that Denise provoked him. It just so happens that she miscalculated him and lost. Failure is a normal part of life, i guess. comments are always loved. And i have a question to ask.  
Do you want me to keep on writing this in Denise's PoV?Because i am considering of writing this using the 3rd person PoV, and i'm not sure if i should. what do you think?


	16. Iron fists can do you good

Author's note: i have to clear something up. by the end of the previous chapter, i wrote SMACK. so naturally, most of you thought that someone slapped halden on the face. in truth, halden was punched in the face. not slapped. i just didn't know what the right word was. =) anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Iron fists can do you Good

"What?! Denise, why did you do that?" Lucy said. I was in my room with Edmund, Susan and Lucy. I sat on the bed and replied,

"Lucy, if a moron tries to kiss you, what do you do? Do you pucker up your lips and close your eyes? Hell no!"

"But why did you punch him?" Susan asked me.

"I could give a hundred answers to that." I said.

"Then you might as well start enumerating them now." I turned towards the door and saw Peter walk in. He looked…serious. Not mad…just serious.

"One, he's an ass." I said.

"Denise!" Lucy and Susan cried in unison.

"Look, I don't like lying." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, I think he fancies you." Lucy said. I ignored her.

"Two, _he tried to kiss me for crying out loud_!" I almost yelled.

The three of them (Peter, Susan and Lucy) stared at me.

Edmund answered their looks for me.

" Look, Halden deserved it. Honestly, if Denise hadn't punched him in the face, I would've done it for her. I mean, _who does he think he is?!_ He's the duke of Archenland, I know, but he doesn't have a right to treat Denise like some gullible little girl!" Edmund said suddenly. I looked at him and saw that he still wore the same expression he had since we left the clearing.

Peter said, "What exactly happened? I mean, why did he try to kiss you?" Then I related everything to them. How I dared him to a duel, (at this point, their eyebrows shot upwards), and how I lost to him.

Peter turned to Edmund and said, "All that time, you merely watched, Edmund?"

This time I answered for my friend. "Peter, it wasn't Edmund's fault. He tried to tell me to call it off. He tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I guess I was just so mad at Halden. I mean seriously, you should have heard him! He talks about women as if we are good only for house old chores!"

Peter looked at me and at Edmund, completely exasperated. "Alright, fine. You two seem to want to take the rap for each other. Denise, I'm letting this pass. Duke Halden isn't mad at you-"

"The hell with him!"

"-And he intends to apologize to the feisty lady with the iron fist." He continued. Lucy laughed.

"Feisty lady with the what?" she asked.

"Iron fist. That's what he called you, Denise." He said, turning to me.

I smiled slightly. "He's lucky I didn't break his nose or something." Edmund laughed.

"I told you, Pete. This girl could pound any man any day." He said.

Peter laughed.

_Wheew, looks like everything's okay now. For a moment there, I thought they hated me for punching their friend._

"Where did you learn to punch like that anyway, Denise? Halden's face looks really battered." He asked me.

They laughed and I smiled sheepishly.

Later, I met Halden in a corridor. Peter was right. _His face did look battered_. I seem to underestimate my own strength. He approached me and bowed.

"My dear lady, I wish to apologize for my seemingly rude behavior a moment ago. I am ashamed of myself." He said sincerely. I easily get mad, but I don't usually bear grudges.

I smiled lightly and said,

"You should be." He winced.

"I'm not gonna say it's okay, because it's not. But you're forgiven. Just don't do it again." I added. He looked up at me, and when he saw that I was smiling, smiled back.

"You can be sure that I won't. I've learned my lesson anyway." He said, and he lightly touched his left cheek. It was an angry purple color.

"Uh…I'm sorry if I had to punch you. It's just that, you were being an ass. You deserved it." I said. I can say sorry, yes, but i have my very own way of saying sorry.

He laughed and said, "Yes, I guess I did. But I want to start anew. I hope that would be alright?" I gave him a puzzled look.

He gave me his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Halden." I shook it and said, "Hi Halden. It's nice to meet you." 

_He could be a good buddy too, I guess._

When we had dinner, Halden was a changed man. And I'm not just talking about his purple cheek. He had completely abandoned his look-at-me-I'm-royalty attitude, and has finally learned how to act like a normal person. He even cracked a joke or two. By the middle of dessert, Lucy, who was seated beside me, whispered

"Looks like your punch did him good." I snorted.

* * *

see? i told you it was a punch. I just couldn't imagine Denise slapping a guy in the face. Slapping just seems too feminine for me. Besides, her karate years should be put to use, right? =) comments please!


	17. Visions and Dreams

i hope you guys enjoy this. this wasn't really part of the original story, but it came to my mind while i was publishing chapter 16.

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Visions and dreams

The next day was rather busy. Everyone was getting ready for his journey to Archenland…except for me, Lucy and Susan. Not wanting to be in anybody's way, I simply stayed with the two queens.

"It must be hard on you two, watching your brothers go to war." I mused.

"We do worry about them a lot, but what can we do? We're rulers here, so we have to defend our people." Lucy said.

"Have you ever been in a war?"

"Of course." They said.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"Well, it was very scary, of course." Susan said.

"But since Aslan helped us, we grew stronger and braver." Lucy added.

I was quiet for a while. And then Susan spoke,

"Edmund told me that you wanted to go with them."

I smiled awkwardly and said,

"Yeah."

"I want to go too." Lucy said.

"Who'd rule Narnia?" Susan asked.

"You know, Edmund told me the same thing." I said.

"I don't know about you, but I find it rather irritating to think that men are the only ones who could go to war." I said after a while.

"Why?" Susan asked me.

"It's just…the way men constantly treat women as below them is very annoying." I said.

"Well, they're not always after annoying us. It's their way of keeping us safe, I guess." Lucy said.

"But why do they have to think that they are superior and that we are weaker than them?"

No one answered me. Moments later, Lucy said in a light tone,

"You know, you haven't really told us much about your family."

"There's not much to tell. It's just my mom and me." I said.

'What about your father? You've never mentioned anything about your father." Susan said.

I laughed dryly.

"Well, my father isn't a major part of my life." I said.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and gave them the whole story of my father-less life.

"That's so sad." Lucy said afterward.

"Not really." I said.

"It must've been hard growing up without a father." Susan said.

"Well, he was never a father to me anyway. If he was, then I don't remember anything about it." I said. Lucy and Susan looked at me.

"What?" I asked. They both said nothing.

Afterwards, I went to the beach and walked on the sand. When I grew tired I sat down and thought about…my father.

His absence in my life was never missed. Or maybe I just never did admit that I yearn for a father. I shook my head and tried to get the stupid thoughts out of my brain.

I stared at the water for a long while. I watched the ripples and the waves, and they seemed to follow a hypnotizing pattern. I was still staring at it when I saw a great big lion suddenly appear beside my reflection in the water. With a gasp I turned around and came face to face…

With nothing. Puzzled, I turned my head towards the water again, and saw my lonely reflection. No lion. Even the hypnotizing patterns of the waves were gone. At least, they're not hypnotizing anymore. I walked back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

_Hush little one, don't you cry_

_Daddy is right here by your side_

_Together we'll watch the world go by_

_Daddy won't ever leave your side_

_I'll keep you safe and sound_

_You'll never be in danger's grounds_

_Sleep now my baby and close your eyes_

_For daddy will always be by your side._

_

* * *

  
_

I woke with a start. It was dark already. I wiped my eyes. I was crying?

I dreamed about my father. Not the hippie I saw him to be…but a young man with a little baby in his arms. The baby was crying, and my daddy was singing to her. His voice rang in my ears. I tried but the steady flow of tears won't stop. I closed my eyes and saw his face smiling down on the baby…on me. I sat up on my bed and covered my face with my hands while the tears ran their course and were accompanied by silent sobs.

_I thought you said you didn't miss your father? _

_I thought you said you could live without him? _

_I thought you said you hated him?_

_I thought you said you'd never forgive him? _

_If that's all true, then why are you crying now?_

I asked myself. And in that dark room, I shook my head and answered myself, "I don't know."

_Sleep now my baby and close your eyes_

_For daddy will always be by your side._

_

* * *

_i kinda like this chapter. i think it's my favorite so far. what do you think?


	18. Departure

Author's note: rather short chapter. i know some of you guys expected Edmund to be in the previous chapter. maybe you thought he'd be comforting Denise. i'm sorry if some of you were disappointed or something. honestly, i did think of having Edmund comfort denise in chap 17, but then i thought, it has been done sooo many times before and it's rather predictable. and i wanted denise to figure that one out on herself. so far, there's been very little romance in my story, but i swear there will be in the next few chapters. =)

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Departure

I stayed in that position for I don't know how long. Gradually, the tears stopped and I began to calm down a bit. Moments later, there was a knock on my door.

I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. Edmund smiled.

"We're having dinner. C'mon." he said. I murmured that I wasn't hungry and said thanks. He peered into my face and I averted my gaze.

"Are you alright, Denise?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Have you been crying?" he asked again.

"No." I lied…again. "I was uh…sleeping." I added.

I rubbed my eyes…they were probably all puffy.

He stood there looking at me. I said, "You wanna come in or something?"

He nodded. I led him in and he said, "I didn't see you all day."

I sat on the bed and replied, "Yeah, I didn't want to be in your way, so I stayed with Lucy and Susan." He continued looking at my face.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

We were both silent. After a while, he said, "So, tomorrow, Pete and I will be leaving for Archenland." I nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe about a couple of weeks." He said. _That's an awfully long time_, I thought.

I didn't know what to say to him.

"You're sure that you don't want to eat?" he asked me. I gave him an affirmative. He nodded and was about to leave the room when I said,

"Hey, Ed."

He turned and looked at me.

"Be careful."

He smiled and replied casually, "Sure thing." And walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

The next day, I got out of bed even before the sun had risen. I went outside after cleaning myself up and saw a lot of commotion. Narnians walked in and out of the Cair, and as I walked along the corridors trying to find my friends, I saw that everyone was getting ready for their journey to Archenland. I found the Pevensies along with Halden in the courtyard, and the men were wearing chain mail armor. I approached them and heard Peter telling his sisters,

We'll come back as soon as we can. If anything goes wrong here, send one of the griffins to us." Susan and Lucy nodded. As I came nearer I saw tears in the eyes of Queen Susan. But she bravely held them back and plastered an encouraging smile on her face that made me respect her even more.

"There you are, Denise. I've been wanting to talk to you." Peter said when he saw me. I came nearer and looked at him questioningly.

"I know you've agreed to stay here and look after my sisters. I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am. I know you, above everyone else, can keep them safe." He said. I felt warmth spread all the way to my toes and I smiled brightly.

" Yeah, I'm sure no one would dare mess with her." Halden said. I laughed. His face wasn't as bad as it was when I punched him.

"Don't worry about your sisters, I'm sure everything will be fine here." I said.

Peter thanked me once again.

"Be careful, you guys." I told them. They smiled. I turned to Halden and said, "Make sure nobody hurts you better than I did." Halden gave a loud laugh and we joined him.

"I don't think anyone can." He said. After a while, a centaur approached us and said, "We are all ready to depart and are waiting for your orders." Peter nodded and said, "Very well. Lead the troops." The centaur left with a swift nod.

Lucy and Susan hugged their brothers and wished Halden good luck. These men were my friends, but hugging is not something I usually do, so I shook hands with them and wished them good luck.

"Go kick some Calormene butts." I told Edmund. He laughed as he shook my hand. For a moment his grip tightened and he used it to pull me into a brief hug. I was taken aback. But since it didn't last for more than a minute, I let it pass.

Susan, Lucy and I watched as the valiant knights of Narnia along with Peter, Edmund and Halden rode off to war.

* * *

so what do you think?


	19. Forgetting

have you guys ever wondered why i don't put a disclaimer in my chapters? well, it would be because if i owned anything other than my OC, then you would be reading this story from a book. And if i owned narnia, i would've written more than seven books about it. unfortunately, i wasn't born lucky, so that's why i sit in front of the computer typing the night away.

* * *

Chapter nineteen: Forgetting

After watching the men depart, we went inside. Lucy looked downhearted, so Susan tried to cheer her up.

"Oh Lu, don't look so sad. I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, we get to have the run of the whole Cair! We could do whatever we want." She said.

"What about the whole 'ruling the kingdom' thing?" I reminded her.

"Oh, right. I shall rephrase then. We can do whatever we want, when we are not busy with anything." She said.

Lucy wasn't exactly cheered up. "Well, as far as I can see, Narnia seems to be a perfectly well-managed kingdom. And everything's rather at peace, so I don't think you guys would have to work so hard." I said. The two queens beamed at me.

We ate and visited the Narnians who were left behind. After a while, Lucy asked me about my skill with the sword.

"Well, I'm not that good yet. Though Edmund said I learn kinda fast." I replied.

"I know! Why don't we practice?" She said. I smiled and agreed.

We got swords for ourselves and Susan said that she'd be getting her bow and arrows in her room. While we waited for her, I asked Lucy,

"Have you ever fought with a sword?"

She shook her head. "My brothers wouldn't let me. But Peter did teach me how to use it so that I can defend myself when necessary."

"And Susan?"

"She knows how to use the sword. But she's more of an archer actually. You should see her at it, she's amazing." She replied. I nodded and smiled. When Susan got back she had the most stunning bow and arrows I have ever seen in her hands. Well, I haven't really seen medieval bow and arrows before, (Except in the movies), so that doesn't mean much. But still, it was simply beautiful.

We went to the field where Edmund and I had been practicing. Lucy and I had a go at each other, and I could say that she's really good. _But very gentle with me_. After a while, Susan and I practiced and she was surprisingly strong as well. I used to think that she was all gentleness.

Moments later, I watched as Susan practiced her archery skills. Lucy was right. She was so amazing. Watching her take aim and hit the target right in the middle, I swear my mouth might have been hanging open with admiration.

"That was awesome." I told her. She smiled and said thank you.

"If you want, I could teach you." She offered. My smile might have been too big for my face.

As soon as a bow and arrows were found for me, Susan started to teach me archery. It was harder than learning to use swords. Getting the arrow to stay in its proper position before releasing it was tricky. Getting it to whiz towards target was complicated. But after a few tries, I was able to get them right. Hitting the target was an entirely different matter, though.

My eyebrows were furrowed in irritation and concentration during my 100th try. _Kidding._ I don't know how many tries I have had, but it's more than what I would've wanted. Admittedly, it was getting very _embarrassing._ Good thing it was just Susan and Lucy watching. If there had been any man in close proximity, I would've died of shame.

"That's alright, Denise. Just try and try until you get it." Susan said, trying to cheer me up. I tried again. The arrow whizzed and hit the ground about a meter from the actual target. I groaned. "Why can't I get this right?" I said.

After a lot more failed attempts, I stopped and said,

"Okay, that's enough embarrassment for one day. Let's go in shall we?"

They tried to encourage and I smiled. _I'm gonna practice until I get that friggin' thing right later_, I thought to myself. We went back inside the Cair and I excused myself to go back to my room and clean up. As I was trying to get into a billowing dress, I tried to count the days since I've been here.

A week?! I've been here for a week and I haven't even done anything to try and find a way back home?! I thought to myself. I reprimanded myself for forgetting about my home and my mom.

_Forgetting?_

Have I really forgotten about my previous life? I thought as I sat on the bed and combed my hair. I could remember my mom clearly. I could visualize her face in my mind. But somehow, the deep longing I had for her during my first days in Narnia have subsided.

Even the urgent desire I had to go back home a few days ago was lost. I tried to remember _my_ life in _my_ world. But every time I thought about these things, they seem to slip away. I panicked.

"I _want_ to go back home." I told myself. Reluctant as I may be to admit it, there was a tiny voice in my head that told me otherwise. _I don't belong here_. Again, the voice contradicted me. I shook my head and tried to clear my brain. After thinking it over, I rephrased my first statement. "I _have_ to go back home."

* * *

what do you think?


	20. Suspicions

my good friend alambil felicis had given a lot of help to me for this particular chapter. aside from naming the general, she also helped smooth out some wrinkles in this chapter's plot. i love you buddy! you guys should DEFINITELY read her fanfic too. its called "The chance to meet" . check it out and i'm sure you'd love it. =)

* * *

Chapter twenty: Suspicions

The Narnians were warmly welcomed when they reached Archenland. The King thanked them profusely.

"I am deeply grateful to you for coming at such a short notice." He said.

"It's nothing, King Lune. As allies, it is only right for us to help." Peter replied.

"There would have been a better reception for you. A party has been planned, but due to the impending danger, I did not think it wise." King Lune said.

"A good decision too, King Lune. It would be utterly foolish to celebrate while the Calormene soldiers are practically at your doorstep." Edmund said.

They walked until they reached a room where they could privately discuss the matter at hand.

"So, King Lune, perhaps you could tell us why Calormen declared war on Archenland." Peter said.

"I suppose Halden has already told you?" the king said, turning to the duke. He nodded.

"He has, but we want to hear it straight from you." Peter said. The king cleared his throat and began his story.

"As Halden may have told you already, there was a brawl in one of our streets the other week. Witnesses said that a Calormene man started it. Unfortunately, he was killed by one of my people. A week after, an ambassador from Calormen arrived. He raved madly about the incident, saying that it cannot go unpunished. I told him that the Calormene was the one who caused the trouble in the first place, but I promised to serve justice fairly."

"Was this man of any importance to Calormen?" Edmund asked.

"He was a soldier." The king said.

"What I meant was, was he a significant person? Was he the best soldier perhaps? Because I think it is strange of Calormen to initiate a war merely because of the death of one soldier." Edmund reasoned. Peter nodded.

"No, he wasn't. He was a mere soldier in his first year of service for Calormen, I believe." The king replied.

"And after the meeting with the ambassador, Calormen has announced war on Archenland, correct?" Peter asked. King Lune nodded.

"It _is_ very strange. " Peter mumbled, thinking to himself.  
"I seriously have a terrible feeling about this." Edmund stated.

"Clearly, Calormen has other motives. But what could it be?" King Lune said.

"We have some suspicions, your higness." Halden said.

"And?"

"Well, we were thinking that Calormen is simply using this war against us as an excuse. They know that once we ask help from Narnia, it will not deny us. I presume you know this?" The King nodded and looked appreciatively at Peter.

"And also, King Lune, you are well aware of how Calormen has wanted to take over Narnia and all its territories?" Halden asked once again.

The king of Archenland caught on and said,

"So you think that Calormen is doing this to find a way of attacking Narnia without seeming to be so malevolent?" Halden nodded.

"But why must they include Archenland?"

"Who knows? But _what we do know_ is that the Tisroc has been after Narnia ever since the reign of the White Witch ended." Peter said.

King Lune looked apologetic for getting the young kings in such trouble, but Peter shrugged it off.

"Do not worry, King Lune. We shall help you in this war. Calormen may be good, but their army is no match for the combined forces of Narnia and Archenland." He said confidently.

That day, word spread that Narnia has declared its allegiance to Archenland in this war.

The citizens all cheered. Eventually, the news reached the camp of the Calormenes.

"And they will fight in this war?" the dark-skinned general asked.

"Yes, they will." Came the answer. A smile made its way slowly to General Sheedon's face.

"Perfect."

* * *

*evil laugh  
pretty dark huh? =)


	21. General Sheedon

Author's note: okay guys, here goes another chapter! still in the 3rd person POV. Might be a bit boring for some, but i hope you'll bear with me while i build the conflict up. Denise appears again in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: General Sheedon

"Any news from home?" Edmund asked Peter during their third day in Archenland.

"None. I suppose everything is all right there. I've sent then a letter telling them of our situation."

A day after they arrived in Archenland, the general had sent them a letter saying that they will be forced to announce war on Narnia as well since it has interfered. But this was expected, so Peter was not shocked.

"Did you tell them about Sheedon's letter?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. That way, they would be aware. I also told them to double the patrol rounds, just in case." Peter replied. Edmund nodded.

In the woods of Archenland, General Sheedon was inside the tent discussing plans with his men.

"Make sure you keep them sufficiently busy here. Small breakouts would do well, but make certain it doesn't end up as a full-fledged war. Make them think that our whole force is still here in Archenland, all right? My men and I shall leave tonight at nightfall, so that no one will see us. " He said.

His man nodded.

General Sheedon was the most trusted general of the Tisroc. He was the most skilled, most cunning, and most evil in the army. That's the reason why he was chosen for this task. And whatever task was given to him, he made sure that it is carried out without a hitch. Now, the task that the Tisroc has given him was pretty simple. He just needed to bring Narnia down.

The Tisroc has promised him a great many things if he is successful. Given his nature and the Tisroc's promise, he was very eager to get down to business.

Planning wasn't hard. He knew how kind-hearted the young, gullible rulers of Narnia were, and how they would never turn away from a cry of help.

So declaring war against Archenland was a pretty obvious move. The young soldier was foolish enough to believe in his empty promises. He was a newbie and was nothing of importance. Losing him doesn't mean a thing.

And the young, gullible rulers did fall into the trap. Now that the kings were both in Archenland, only the two queens were left to rule Narnia.

And he was pretty sure they would not present a problem to his plans.

So now, all he has to do is to sneak into Narnia with half of their army and attack. The kings will not have even a single clue about it, and Narnia will come tumbling down. After that, all the wealth and power he ever dreamed of would be his.

A clever plan, isn't it?

Sheedon smiled to himself. He eagerly waited for the night to come and hide them from their enemies' eyes. _Tonight_, he thought, _will be the beginning of Narnia's end._

_

* * *

_

_what do you think? _and while we're at it, i wanted to ask you guys a question. Do you think Denise Stoker is a Mary Sue? tell me honestly, please. I already took the MS litmus test thing, but i still want to hear (Or in this case read) your opinions about her. reviews keep me alive!


	22. Trouble

Denise POV again. =) enjoy!(i hope)

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Trouble

"Denise! I've been looking everywhere for you." Lucy said. I turned and saw her running towards me. I was in the garden, idly chatting with the caretaker whom I have grown to like. I called him Mr. Bear. I thought he'd get offended, but he seems to like it.

"I was just talking to Mr. Bear right here. Is there a problem?" I asked her. Lucy smiled, greeted the bear and turned to me, saying,

"We received a letter from Peter."

"Really? What did he say?" I asked.

"Susan said you should read it. C'mon." she replied, tugging at my hand. I said goodbye to my animal friend and followed Lucy. Inside the Cair, Susan was sitting on a chair reading a letter with her brows furrowed.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She looked up and she seemed to be very concerned about something. She smiled feebly and handed me the letter. "Read it."

I cast her a wary glance before turning my attention to the letter in my hand. The handwriting was very neat, so much better than my own. I read it thoroughly _twice_ before handing it back to Susan. I was speechless while my mind processed the information Peter has shared with us.

What do you think Denise?" Susan asked me.

"I don't think I'm allowed to answer that, Susan. After all, I'm not royalty here. Just a plain old girl who came stumbling into this place." I hesitated.

"Don't be crazy. You're every bit of a Narnian as any of us here. I want to know what you think, since Peter seems to really trust you." Susan asked. I cleared my throat and answered,

"Well, I think we should just do what Peter said; _Double the patrol rounds_. We should make sure that every corner in Narnia is watched."

"Yes, I agree." Susan said.

"How can those Calormenes be so vile?" Lucy muttered. I looked at her and replied,

"Sounds like a bunch of control freaks to me."

"They like to dominate over other lands." Susan said. She called Bane. After relating the contents of Peter's letter to him, Susan told the wolf to patrol with extra care, extra vigilance…_extra everything._

"We don't know what might happen next." She said as the wolf left to do her bidding.

It has been five days since the kings left. I was starting to get as concerned as Susan was. "_You're every bit of a Narnian as any of us here," _Susan has said.

I smiled to myself. I do feel every bit of a Narnian. And to think that I have been here under a month….

A day later, Bane came back from patrolling with urgent news.

"My queens, we have spotted Calormenes in the Western Marches. They have encamped there." He said.

"Shit." I said. Lucy seemed a bit terrified, but Susan's face was set.

"Did they see you?" I asked him. He looked a bit offended and replied, "No. As wolves, we are very hard to perceive in the woods."

"Thank you, Bane. Continue your patrolling around them. Make sure nobody sees you and report to us at once when the Calormenes do anything out of the ordinary." Susan said. Bane gave a low bow and left us.

We were all silent and deep in our own thoughts. The queens must've have been worrying a great deal about Narnia.

I, on the other hand, was thinking about why they went here and abandoned Archenland.  
"Susan, this is the best time to send for a griffin." I said out of the blue. She looked at me as if she did not understand. Then her features cleared and she said,

"Ah, yes. We must inform our brothers about this."

A griffin was sent for and was told to fly to Archenland as fast as possible and tell Peter and Edmund of the current situation. That night, I was pretty sure that I wasn't the only one who tossed and turned in bed.

* * *

thanks for reading! now if you would so kind as to press the review button and tell me what you think, i'd be really happy. =)


	23. Anxiety

Author's note: chapter 23! i know, i should get a grip, right? don't worry, i will. once i figure out where i can find one. maybe you guys should start calling me Flash(you know him, i suppose? the hero w/ super speed?) but you guys always ask me to update soon in your reviews, so my posting chapter after chapter can't be bad, right?=) this is in the 3rd PoV again, btw (its absolutely necessary in my story)

* * *

Chapter twenty-three: Anxiety

"What?!" Edmund almost yelled at his brother.

"I know, it's completely insane. Marcus (_author butting in for a while_: that would be the griffin. I seemed to have forgotten to name him in the previous chapter) said that Sheedon was one of those who were spotted in Narnia." Peter said while he ran his fingers through his hair, anxiety written all over his face.

"We have to go back. Now." Edmund said firmly. Peter nodded. _They must go back. Aslan forbid anything should happen to his sisters while he isn't there._

Halden and King Lune entered the room without knocking.

"Is it true?" the king asked. Peter gave him a stiff nod.

"The treacherous villain!" King Lune cried.

"What do you plan to do now, King Peter?" Halden asked. Again, Peter's fingers found their way into his hair, showing just how vexed the young king was.

"We have to go back as soon as possible." He replied.

"King Lune, the Calormenes left here in Archenland are very few. I trust your army will be able to tackle them." Peter said. King Lune nodded.

"Do not worry, King Peter. I believe we can quite finish them here. And I am truly sorry for getting you involved in this mess." He said. Peter smiled.

"Do not worry about it."

"If it would be alright, your majesty, I wish to accompany them back to Narnia. Since they have been very convivial, I wish to return the favor." Halden said.

"Yes, I agree, Halden. You may go to Narnia and help them out, that is, if the kings would approve of it." King Lune replied. Peter smiled once again.

"You are very kind, Halden. Of course we would be pleased to have you." And indeed Peter looked happy about having Halden's help, for he knew that the young duke is pretty capable in the field of fighting. Edmund, on the other hand, scowled slightly.

"Tomorrow we shall start our journey back home as early as dawn." Peter said.

That night, Edmund tossed and turned in his bed with no hopes of falling asleep. If he were in Narnia, he would have probably stayed by the beach, watching the waves while the serene sea calmed him down. Problem was, he wasn't. And Archenland's beaches were far from were he was, not to mention that they're not as beautiful as the ones in Narnia.

He was worried. He was so _damn _worried. _About Narnia, about his sisters, about everything._ Things seemed to be going downhill, and he didn't like it. Another thing bothered him, but he refused to acknowledge it, thinking that it was all wrong. This is war for crying out loud. _It isn't the right time to be thinking of such things. _He reprimanded himself. He turned and covered his face with a pillow.

_No, not the right time at all._

_

* * *

_

_my chapters are getting shorter, don't you think? they seem very meager to me. but anyways, what can you say?  
_


	24. Spying

author's note: okay! chap 24! Denise PoV. sorry if i keep on changing from denise's POV then to 3rd person PoV. =)

* * *

Chapter twenty-four: Spying

"I don't understand it." Susan mumbled. Lucy, Susan and I were all sitting in the library. Bane had just left, and he told us that the Calormenes weren't doing anything at all. No one was discussing anything; the soldiers were all talking idly…nothing out of the ordinary was happening. And that is why Susan was very anxious.

"Relax, Susan. There's no point in worrying yourself silly." I said. I looked at Lucy for moral support, but she seemed every bit as concerned as Susan was. I sighed and told them,

"Guys, worrying won't do any good. In my opinion, those Calormenes are simply bidding their time. You heard what Bane said. They haven't been spotted yet, so the Calormenes haven't the faintest idea that we know they're here."

When they didn't seem to be convinced, I continued,

"Look, we've already done what we can. We've sent a message to Peter and Edmund, and Bane and his pack has been keeping an eye on them since their presence here has been noticed. I don't think we can do more than that at this point."

"Do you think we should attack them? We'd catch them off guard, and we might win." Susan said. "Then they will know that we know they're here. Maybe we should let them make the first move. For now, let them think that everything is going according to their plans." I said. Susan seemed to like the idea and nodded her approval.

"Okay then. For now, we wait." She said.

" How do you know this things, Denise?" Lucy suddenly asked me.

"Huh?"

"This things about war. How do you know them? Surely there wasn't any war in your time?" she asked again.

"No. No war. Just war movies." I replied, smiling to myself. And then I had to explain what movies were. I know, how completely bizarre, right? Talking about motion pictures while war is technically by the doorstep. But at least the two queens were given something to think about other than these hostilities.

Afterward I went out and walked around. By this time I was familiar enough to the places near the Cair, so I decided to check out the woods. I stayed away from the western Marches, though, because I didn't exactly cherish the idea of being caught by the enemy.

I was thinking about whether the griffin has reached Edmund and Peter by now when I heard a rustling of leaves ahead. _I froze_. I strained my ears for any other sound.

I could hear the wind whistling softly, the trees swaying their branches along with it, and…there it was.

_The snapping of a twig_.

I looked around, looking for the source of the sound. Then I caught a glimpse of something shiny amidst the otherwise brown and green surroundings.

I ran back to the Cair to tell Susan and Lucy.

I saw Susan in the garden, tending to her roses. She saw me and said,

"Denise? What's wrong?"

I ran a considerable distance and I was still catching my breath. I told her between gulps of air,

"Spies."

"What?"

"We're being watched. They have spies." I said. Susan's face went white. She grabbed my hand and we went inside the Cair.

* * *

whaddaya think? =)


	25. Human Nature

i know, i know. you may not be used to long intervals in my posting chapters, but i have school. plus, the computer had to be reformatted. but anyways, here you have it. chapter 25th.

* * *

chapter twenty-five : Human nature

"When will they get here?" I asked. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. I mean, Marcus said that he was able to give them our message." Lucy replied. A day after I saw a Calormene soldier lurking near the Cair, all of us were beside ourselves. I might have been rational and composed the previous days while Susan and Lucy were both frantic, but now, I'm part of the club.  
I didn't like those Calormenes. They seemed so evil. As evil as the villains in the movies I've seen. Plus, that general Sheedon Susan told me about seems to be smart._ Too smart._

Another day passed before my nerves relaxed a little bit. I was inside my room when Lucy came in and almost screamed at me, "They're back!" We ran outside to meet them. Susan was with them already, hugging her brothers. Not knowing what to do in such a _family-centered_ scene, I looked around and saw Halden behind Edmund. I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"How are you?" Someone asked. I turned and saw Edmund looking serious. "I'm fine. You?" i asked him. After all, I wasn't the one who went to Archenland and fought.  
"I'm alright." He replied. Peter said, "I'm glad you sent word to us at once."

Susan smiled weakly."We have another problem, Pete."

"What is it?" He asked. Susan looked at me and said, "I think it's better if Denise tells you. Come inside. It's very urgent." We all walked and went to the dining hall. When we were all seated, Peter said, "So, what is this problem Susan mentioned?" They all looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and related how I saw a Calormene soldier spying on us.

Everyone was quiet. Peter broke the silence by asking, "Did the spy notice that you've seen him?"  
"I don't know for certain. But I think he did."  
"If he knows that you've seen him, I'm pretty sure that he told Sheedon about it." Peter mumbled.  
"Somehow, they don't strike me as that sort of people." I said.  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked me.

I looked at him and replied steadily, "I don't think the spy would tell his general that I've seen him, if ever he knows that I did. I mean, I'm pretty sure_ that_ spy knows that punishment awaits him, especially if his general is cruel. What I'm trying to say is that I think the spy wouldn't choose the welfare of the army he belongs to over his own personal safety."

Once again, they were all quiet. Then Halden said, "She has a point there." Edmund nodded and said,  
"Yes, I think that Denise is right."

"How can you be sure that the soldier wouldn't tell Sheedon? i mean, what if he does care about the welfare of his army more than his own safety?" Peter reasoned.

"Pete, not all humans have as much dignity and love for country as you do. Try putting yourself in the shoes of that soldier. Will you tell your general that you failed in the orders he gave you and you ruined his plan?"

Peter was quiet while he pondered it. I was sure he already saw my point, so I added, "It's human nature, Peter. Trust me, i know all about it."  
Growing up with a psychiatrist for a mom with a lot of psychiatric books has helped me understand a few things about man.

"Well, suppose he doesn't tell. One way or the other, Sheedon will find out that we're here. He'll find out that his plan failed, and I'm sure he has a plan B." Peter said.

"Then we wait for him and his Plan B." Edmund said.  
"Yes, i guess we must. We really cannot do much yet. And i would prefer not to take too many chances with Sheedon. He is too unpredictable." Peter agreed.

And so, we wait again.

* * *

not that good, i think. i'm slowing the story down a bit, and i suffered from writer's block while doing this. so pls. bear with me while i build the conflict up. plus, i am slowly building up the important role Denise will play in this war. i didn't want to have it done all in one chap. ,for it might end up very mary sue-ish.


	26. Purpose

chapter twenty six: Purpose

"Are you sure?" Sheedon asked fiercely. When the soldier nodded, Sheedon pounded the table with his fists. "Get that idiot..that spy. _Kill him_." he hissed.

Denise's intuition was right. The spy did see her, but he chose not to tell Sheedon about it, fearing punishment. One of Sheedon's men saw the Narnians on their way back to the Cair and rushed to the general with the news.

Sheedon gritted his teeth. He kept his temper in control. _A minor setback. Nothing is lost yet_, he thought.

Sheedon was smart. And he did have a plan B._ I didn't think that I will have to use this, but I guess I have to now._

* * *

"Lucy, what's going on?" I asked. Everyone was running to and fro. "The Calormenes are attacking one of the villages." She replied to me.  
"So they finally made a move." i murmured. I wondered what their general is thinking. Maybe Peter was right and the spy did tell Sheedon.

The Cair was almost deserted save for me, Susan and Lucy while the men rushed to the village to fight the Calormenes. They came back sooner than what I expected and looked...well...pissed.

"What happened?" I asked as Edmund, Peter and Halden approached. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Edmund answered, "We didn't get them."  
"Huh?"  
"When they saw us come, they began to retreat." He said.  
"BUt why?" Susan asked.  
"Who knows?" Halden said.  
"Sheedon does." Peter said.  
We were all quiet. Then Lucy asked,

"The people in the village, how are they?"  
"Many were injured,few were killed. But the entire village is a mess." Peter told her.  
"What do you plan to do now?"I asked them. Edmund stared at Peter.  
"We attack their camp." Peter said. "Tomorrow."

But Sheedon was too quick for him. By the time The Narnians arrived at the part of the woods where Bane said the Calormene troops were, the place was deserted. Apparently, they moved. There was another attack in one of the villages, and again the Calormenes fled the moment they caught a glimpse of the Narnian flag. Peter was infuriated.

"How are we supposed to defeat them when they run away every time we come? We run after them, but we kill a only a few." Peter said. We were in the dining hall. It was supposed to be dinner, but no one touched the food.  
"Sheedon is very clever. He knows what he's doing." Edmund said.  
"That doesn't help, Ed." Peter told him. "I merely stated a fact." Edmund replied without heat. And a fact it was.

This Sheedon guy seems to be very cunning. "They run away because they know they don't stand a chance against us." Halden said. And it gave me an idea.

"Narnians can beat those friggin' Calormenes if they fight you and not run away, is that right?" i asked. A perplexed Peter replied.  
"We most certainly can beat them. They are not that many, and the best of their soldiers aren't even here. Sheedon alone seems to be plotting everything."  
"But they always run away when they see you coming?" i asked. Peter nodded. I was silent and so was the whole table.  
"Denise, what exactly are you getting at?" Edmund blurted.

"I know it's not my place to say this, but i think that in order for them to fight you, you have to strike them where they will be forced to face you." I said.

"What?"  
"They run away every time you come, don't they? Then why don't you strike where they will have no other choice but to confront you in battle? That way, you can defeat them. That is, if like what you said, they don't stand a chance against you." I said. Halden's face cleared a fraction, Edmund was deep in thought and Peter leaned closer.

"Where do you suggest we strike them then, Denise?" Peter asked softly. I smiled slightly and said,  
"In their own country. Where else?"

Everyone went quiet. I thought they found my idea ridiculous, but Halden smiled and said.  
"Brilliant." I smiled again. "That's just brilliant, Denise."

"Yes, we could..." Peter mumbled while he thought of it. " We'd fight them in Calormen..."

"That way, the civilians in Narnia wouldn't be hurt." I said.

"But it has disadvantages. I mean, the rest of their army is there. Fighting against a multitude could be a problem." Peter said. They all looked at me, probably waiting for me to think of a solution to the hole in my idea. I thought hard, trying to come up with something. After a while, it dawned on me.

"I suppose Archenland wouldn't mind helping?" I said. I looked at Halden and he said,  
"I'm pretty sure King Lune would help us and provide us with whatever we need. If it's more soldiers you had in mind, then I'm sure we can fix that."

"I don't know. It's pretty risky. I , for one, feel better if I fight in Narnian Lands. We are more secure here, and all the battles I've fought were here in Narnia." Peter said.

He was right. Narnians would find it easier to fight in familiar grounds. I racked my brains for anymore ideas. I was dying to be of help in this place anyway.

"I know!" i almost yelled. I was almost quivering with excitement.  
"Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?" i said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't you do exactly what they are doing now? Once you're in Calormen, attack their villages and leave before they could catch you."

Edmund laughed. "Clever! I think we should do it. It's very..._maddening._ On the Calormene's part, of course."  
"Yes, that's quite a splendid idea. Denise, you're a military genius." Peter said. I smiled sheepishly at him.  
"Nah, it isn't exactly new." i said.  
"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"Well, i enjoy reading about military tactics in my world, you see. Especially in History... generals in the past were as cunning as wolves!" I admitted.  
"You have no idea how grateful I am to you." Peter told me. I smiled.  
"I'm glad I'm not completely useless here." I said.

Susan spoke suddenly, "You aren't useless, Denise. Whoever said you were?"

I smiled again. Peter's face brightened as he looked at me and said,  
"Denise, I was thinking..."

He then made me an offer that I was sure I did not deserve.

"How would you like it if you were to become our Military Adviser?"  
I was stunned._ Me? A girl? Asked by a king to be a military adviser_?

I didn't know what to say.

* * *

okay! conflict building is almost done! I am simply itching to get to the action now. =) reviews are like instant brighten up-pers of my day. =) and i don't know if anyone of you recognized Denise's plan. Anyways, i am in complete and total awe to the Romans, and i thought i'd put in a little of their military genius here. Part of Denise's plan was taken from the second punic war of rome and carthage. you know, the one with hannibal and scipio africanus? well if you're not familiar with it, you should look it up. it's **awesome.** the other details in denise's plan that aren't in the punic war are, of course, my idea. =P


	27. Concern

Chapter twenty-seven: Concern

"Me?" I asked, dumbfounded. My jaw might have reached the floor. "Of course you could say no if you don't want to, and I won't force you into this..." Peter said.

"No, no it would be great! I mean, I'd love to be of help to you guys. But, are you sure you want me?" I faltered.  
"I would be a complete idiot if I don't ask for your help. I mean, none of us thought of what you just did. " Peter replied. Warmth spread all over me.

"Then if you're sure, I'd love to help you guys." I said. Peter and Halden both beamed at me. Susan, Lucy and Edmund, however, didn't.

"Denise, I don't think you quite understand what being a military adviser means." Susan said slowly.  
"It could be very dangerous." Lucy added.  
"It's not like I would be fighting too." I said. "Seriously, did you think that i would let her fight?" Peter piped in.  
"That's the point. Denise, you don't fight. Calormene soldiers could take advantage of that and hurt you." Edmund said. I raised my head defiantly a little and told him, "I can learn, can't I? Besides, Edmund has been teaching me."

"You won't fight in this war, Denise. I said military adviser, not soldier." Peter said firmly. "Fine. Then I'll learn for the sake of defending myself. Besides, I don't think I'd have the guts to kill anyone." I said. Everyone was quiet.

"Alright then. Denise will be our military adviser. Edmund, i want you to train her in fighting, so she can defend herself. In one week, we leave for Calormen." Peter stated. I smiled. I should have been worried about going to Calormen, but I wasn't. It's crazy, I know.

The next day after breakfast, I approached Edmund and asked him if we could start my training already. He scowled at me.  
"You're really gonna do this, aren't you?"  
"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?" I asked him. "There are a million reasons why you shouldn't." He said.  
"Like?"  
"This is war, Denise, in case you haven't noticed. This isn't just some sort of game. This is for real. It's very different from those wars you've read about." He told me, still wearing that scowl on his face.  
"I've noticed that this is for real, _King_ Edmund, thank you very much. And I know that this is different from my books, but in case you were too caught up in thinking that I'm just a woman, then I'd like to remind you that I'm supposed to just help you plan." I said sharply.

"I wasn't caught up-"  
"Yes you were. I'm not an idiot. I know you think that I'm weak and delicate and all that, but you hardly even know me. I know I'm not as strong as you are, but it doesn't mean that I'm as fragile as porcelain." I told him.

"I never did think of you as weak and delicate." Edmund told me. "Yeah? Well the way you're acting now? It makes me think that you just do."  
"You don't understand, Denise. I never did underestimate you. I don't want you in this war not because I don't think you can handle it, because I'm sure you can. I don't want you involved in this because I don't want you hurt. If you don't fear for your safety, I do." He said. He stared at me, and a weird sensation crept upon my stomach.

" I'm not one of your sisters, so you can stop worrying about me. " I said. I felt his gaze still on me while I stared on the ground. "If you don't want to train me, then I'll just find someone else." I mumbled and I started to walk away.

"I didn't say I didn't want to train you." Edmund said. "I'll just be getting a sword for you. Go and change into something more comfortable." He said. I looked at him, and when i saw him smiling, I smiled back and ran to my room to change into my pants and shirt. Moments later, Edmund knocked on my door. I opened it and he said "Ready?"

"Yeah." Together we walked to the clearing and my training officially began.  
"You know, for a moment there I thought you weren't gonna teach me." I told him, referring to the row we just had.  
"If I had it my way, I wouldn't. I know I've already started to teach you a little before, but that was more like...recreational. Things are getting pretty serious now. But I figured that if I wanted you alive and still in one piece by the time we get back from Calormen, I'd better train you in the best way that I can." He said.

I laughed. We trained all afternoon. At one point, Edmund taught me a rather complicated move. "That wasn't right, was it?" I asked him after I gave it a try.  
"Uh...not exactly. " He said. He demonstrated it once again and I still didn't get it right.  
"Okay." He said. He placed his sword back to its sheath by his side and approached me. He stood behind me and arranged my stance and my grip on the sword. Then he guided my hand and said, "See? It's not that complicated." His breath brushed the back of my neck and I felt a tingle. His arms touched mine and for a split second, I was aware of how close he was to me. I blinked twice, cleared my throat and pulled away. "Uh...thanks, I think I got it now." He nodded and said, "Can you try it again?" I gave it a try and got it right.

"Good job." He congratulated me. "You should say that to yourself." I replied. He smiled at me and stared again. I lowered my eyes and said, "Would it be alright if we rest now? I'm rather tired."

"Sure."

"We'll continue tomorrow." He said. I nodded and went back to my room. Upon closing the door, I slapped my forehead. _What the hell is wrong with you, Denise Stoker? You're going all soft._ I mentally screamed at myself. I cleaned myself and jumped on the bed. Moments later, I fell asleep.


	28. Calormen bound

okay guys, chap twenty-eight is up! I'm trying to build up Ed and Denise's..uh..."blossoming" relationship. But I hope i did not over do it or anything. Tell me if you think that it's too fluffy. =)

* * *

chapter twenty-eight: Calormen bound

_I walked pleasantly in the woods. My heart felt light and I was carefree. I was skipping while I hummed a tune to myself. It was so peaceful. I rested underneath a big tree and sat on the ground. I watched the trees swaying lazily with wind. I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned, I came face to face with a lion._

_A great, big beautiful lion._

_His eyes looked into mine, and I felt as if he could see my very soul. "Denise." His voice sounded like the most heart-breaking, beautiful music I could have ever imagined. I looked at his great eyes and I felt safe. "Walk with me, dear one." He said. He was too magnificent and I could not help but trust him. I stood up and followed him.  
"I must ask you for a favor, Denise." He said.  
"What is it?" I asked.__ I"ll do it, whatever it may be.  
"My kings and queens will be needing your help in the next few days. "  
"I will help them. " I told the lion._

_"I know you will. I know you have a big heart and you will never turn away when someone asks for your assistance. That is one of the reasons why I sent you to Narnia,child." He replied. I merely looked at him as we walked and waited for him to continue.  
_

_"But the favor I will ask of you is not for the kings and queens. It is for yourself."  
"What?" __He's asking me to do a favor for myself?  
"I want you to learn how to trust, dear. Open your heart and let people in." He said._

_"I don't understand." I said truthfully.  
"Yes you do. You have kept people away from your true self long enough. Let them in." He told me.  
" I don't know how to. And what does that have to do with my being here in Narnia?" I asked._

_"Open your heart, Denise." The great lion said again. I was about to ask him what he was trying to tell me, but he suddenly disappeared. _

Then I woke up.

"Whoa." I said. Weird dream. Very weird dream. i sat up in bed and pictured the lion's face in my mind. I was completely puzzled.

* * *

The next day, Edmund and I were training again. The dream had completely slipped from my mind. The Calormene soldiers did not attack anymore villages and the week passed uneventfully. Soon, it was time for us to head towards Calormen.

"What is it like in Calormen?" I asked Lucy. She was helping me pack. "Well, the climate there isn't as pleasant as it is here in Narnia." She replied.  
"What are the people like?" I asked. "They have tanned skin. To be honest with you, I do not like being in Calormen. So I'm a bit happy that Susan and I are staying behind."

It has been decided that Susan and Lucy will stay in Narnia. I thought they would be safer here, and Narnia would still be needing its rulers. When Halden raised the question of what the two queens shall do if Sheedon doesn't play by my plans and decides to stay in Narnia and attack, I suggested to leave behind some men to protect them.

"But I doubt that Sheedon would choose to stay here in Narnia when his own country is in trouble." Peter said. Nevertheless, Peter picked ten of his best men to stay behind with Susan and Lucy. We were to ride towards Calormen at night. I told them that we have to let the general know a little of our plan, so that they will follow through. So, a day before our departure, we had two Narnians discuss the matter rather loudly. We knew they had spies everywhere but inside the Cair, anyway.

When everything was set, the two queens said their goodbyes to us.  
"Please be very careful, Denise." Lucy said. I smiled at her.  
"Don't worry, I will be." After they went in, Peter handed me the reigns of a beautiful black horse. I wasn't sure if he was really as black as I thought him to be, because it was pretty dark. Either way, it was a bit of a problem for me.

"Uh... I can't ride." I said, a little embarrassed. Peter slapped his forehead. "Of course. I'm sorry, Denise. For a moment I forgot that you weren't from around here." _For a moment I forgot about that too_, I thought to myself.

"She can ride with me." Halden offered with a smile. I smiled back and was about to thank him when Edmund said,  
"That's all right, Halden. You have been kind enough to come with us. Denise can ride with me."

"No, That's okay. It isn't really a problem-" he said

"You're too kind." Edmund said. I looked at him. I didn't know whether it was just me or he didn't seem to mean what he said. Peter, who had been watching the two men with a confused look in his face, cleared his throat and said, " You need not trouble yourself about this, Halden. Denise can ride with Edmund. Besides, the soldiers from Archenland would be under your command, and you would be rather busy."

I was told earlier that we were to meet soldiers from Archenland somewhere. King Lune's finest men, they told me.

Halden nodded and mounted his horse. I eyed Edmund warily, wondering what the frigging hell his problem was. He smiled crookedly at me and offered me his hand. "C'mon."

"Is there something wrong with your brain at the moment, Edmund?" I asked.  
"You should be grateful. I just saved you from the most horrifying ride of your life." He said.  
"Halden is a changed man, right? I mean, my punch has done wonders for him." I joked.  
"So you'd rather ride with him? Wait, I'll call him-" Edmund said.  
"I didn't say that! Thank you for saving me, fine." I said. He smiled and introduced his horse to me.

"This is Phillip." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Phillip." I said.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Denise." He said.  
"Denise would be fine." I said.  
"She'll be riding with us, Phil. " Edmund informed him.  
"That's new." Phillip said.  
"What's new?" I asked.  
"My king doesn't usually let others to ride me. Especially when it's a ride with him." He replied. Edmund rolled his eyes and said,  
"Well, I have to now because little missie here doesn't know how to ride a horse." I punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Who you calling missie, _missie_?" I said. He laughed. "Since when did you get so thick as to not recognize a joke when you see one? You used to be fun." He said. I scowled. "Since your jokes got lame." I retorted. He laughed again. "C'mon, we need to get you up." Getting unto Phillip's back was unexpectedly hard. It seemed rather easy in the movies. Once I was seated properly, Edmund climbed up behind me.

"I hope we aren't too heavy for you." I told Phillip.  
"Not at all, miss. " Phillip replied.  
"Let's go, Phillip." Edmund said. Then the horse started to gallop into the night.

* * *

okay! whaddaya think?


	29. Heavy Sleeper

here you go folks.

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine: Heavy sleeper

That night, I learned that horseback riding wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. Phillip was going in a steady pace but i still kept on sliding sidewards.  
"Will you just keep still, Denise?" Edmund said. "It's my first time on a horse, remember? " I said.

"What's going on there, you two?" Peter asked. He slowed down a little bit. " Nothing, Pete." Edmund told him. Peter nodded and joined Halden up at front of the line. It was still very dark, and I guessed that it was almost midnight. I yawned.

"Sleepy?" Edmund asked. I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just didn't get to sleep much before this. I was too worked up."  
"You could sleep if you want." He said.  
"I'd fall off if I did." I said. "I won't let you fall." He said.

I turned my face to look at him. Upon doing so, I twisted my head back in place, looking ahead. For when I turned my head towards Edmund, I didn't realize his face was inches from mine. _Of course he would be close, you're on one horse, silly!_

"You're weird." I told him. "What did I do this time?" He asked. I did not reply. He kept quiet as well, and I merely listened to the sound of the hooves of the horses and Edmund's breathing. Soon enough, My eyes started to close slowly. I struggled to keep awake, but it was a losing battle. I slumped back and came in contact with Edmund's chest. He gave a slightly surprised sound, but allowed me to stay in that position. "I thought you said you weren't sleepy." He murmured. His voice reverberated through my back. I was too sleepy to mind it. " Maybe I'll just sleep for a few minutes." I mumbled. He chuckled softly and it was the last sound I heard before I fell asleep.

"Denise? Wake up." A voice said. I groaned. _Gosh, my body hurts_! I thought. I turned, thinking I was still in bed, and I almost fell off the horse. "Whoa!" I yelped. Good thing Edmund straightened me up before I fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Are you alright?" He asked. "No." I mumbled. "Sleeping wasn't a good idea after all." He said. After making sure that I was indeed awake, he jumped off Phillip.

I yawned and jumped off Phillip as well. "Where are we?"  
"We're near the desert now." Edmund replied. He handed me some food.  
"Eat." He ordered.  
"How long will crossing the desert take us?" I said.  
"About two days, maybe. If we really hurry, about a day and a half. Peter plans to hurry." Edmund repiled. I nodded slowly.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, taking a piece of bread from him. He pretended to think and said, "Hmm, I'm not sure. What do you think, Pete?" He told Peter who has joined us. He smiled and said, "About 10 hours, you think?"

"Maybe twelve?" Edmund said. Peter nodded. "Yeah, twelve." They laughed.  
"What?" was all I was able to say. They laughed some more. " You were asleep all through out the night and halfway through today." Peter said.. "I was?" I asked.  
"I thought the sound of the hooves of the Archen horses would wake you up. It didn't. " Edmund said. I cast a look around and saw that there were more soldiers, and that Halden was talking to them. I was embarrassed. "Oh." I said softly.

"You're one heck of a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Edmund said. I scowled. Peter said he had to check on his men for a while and left. Edmund was still laughing. "Sleep for a few minutes, huh?" He said. I scowled at him some more. "Well, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. "I did, didn't I? You almost fell off Phillip, remember?" He said. The memory made him laugh even harder. "I meant earlier, jerk!" I said.

"Well, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed to be rather comfortable leaning on my chest." Edmund said. My eyes widened. "What an arrogant, self-righteous, conceited, egocentric person you are!" I told him. He bowed down mockingly and said, "Thank you, dear lady."

"Oh shut up." I said. I stuffed the rest of the bread into my mouth and chewed. Edmund stared. "You know that it's rude to stare, don't you?" I asked.  
"You know it's rude to talk when your mouth is full, don't you?" He asked back. I swallowed and rolled my eyes at him.  
"When do we start our journey again? " I asked.

"In a few minutes. We just stopped to give the horses a rest." He replied. I nodded.

* * *

weird huh? My fanfic was getting pretty serious,but i thought I'd give it a lighter tone at this point. I might not be able to in the next chapters coz that's where the action starts.. Hence the minor fluff. let me know what you think. =)


	30. Heading Back and Planning ahead

crossing the desert proved rather hard, so just imagine that it was a small desert, okay? Anyway, this is just a fanfic. No matter how much i would like to stick to the books, crossing the desert for more than two days would alter my story a lot, so no deal. Sorry about that small setback.

* * *

chapter thirty: Heading Back and Planning Ahead

"They did what?" Sheedon spat. The soldier was about to repeat it too him , but Sheedon waved his hand and the soldier left without another word. The general paced about his tent deep in thought.

They went to Calormen? What could they be planning? He thought to himself. Obviously, they would have to follow and head back to Calormen. The Tisroc (may he live forever) would not be pleased if Narnians attack Calormen. So, he has no other choice but to gather his men and go back to their homeland at once.

_What are they planning to do?_ The question bugged the general's mind. He was smart, yes, but he knew so little about Narnia's plans, and so he has to let it gradually unfold.

Sheedon went out of his tent and told his men that they were headed home. Everyone started to pack and put everything in order for their departure.

They were leaving Narnia... _for now_.

* * *

"Thank you, Bane." Susan said. The wolf bowed and left the room. The gentle queen heaved a sigh.  
"They're gone, Lucy. They've left. Denise was right."  
Lucy hugged her sister. "Yes." The Narnians were safe now. No more attacks in the villages. Peace would be restored to the land. They were safe.... her brothers, Halden, Denise and the warriors, however, were not.

Susan seemed to read her sister's mind. She said comfortingly, "Lu, I'm sure they'll be alright too. It's all part of the plan, remember? They have to lure Sheedon and his men out of Narnia."

Lucy smiled.

So far, Denise's plan has worked properly. Sheedon did rise to the bait and followed them in Calormen. _I just hope_, she thought, _that the rest of her plan would work out too._

* * *

We have made it past the desert. It took us two days to do so. I did not complain, but I will never ever cross a desert again. It wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it would be.

"I'm thinking of asking Lucy to teach me how to ride a horse when we get back to Narnia." I told Edmund. "Why?" He asked.  
"So that I wouldn't have to trouble anyone for a ride." I replied. "It's no trouble for me, if that's what you were thinking." He replied.  
Both of us spoke little while we were in the desert. The climate was simply too humid.

"Is that a tree?" I asked a day later. Edmund nodded. "Yes! we're finally out of that forsaken desert!" I exclaimed.  
"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you. We're in Calormen now." Edmund whispered in my ear.

Edmund urged Philip forward until we were beside Peter and Halden.  
"Where do we set up camp, Pete?" He asked. His brother looked around and replied, "I think it's best to camp inside the woods. Somewhere where they won't easily find us."

We went deeper into the forest. The trees were so tightly knit I could hardly see past them.

"I think this place is safe enough. We set up camp here." Peter said. At his words, the soldiers dismounted and started to set up camp. Edmund and I also jumped off Philip and walked with Peter and Halden.

When the camp was finished, We went inside a tent and discussed matters.

"So, first part of Denise's plan is finished. We're here in Calormen now." Peter began. Everyone looked at me and I kept my eyes on Peter. "My question is," He said looking at me," Do we attack now, or do we wait for the arrival of Sheedon and his men?"

I thought of the options. I stated them the way I saw it,  
"If we attack now, Sheedon's king-"  
"Tisroc. The ruler of this place is called Tisroc." Halden said.

"-Right. The Tisroc won't be expecting us, and our attack will be a surprise for them. Chances are, he sent his best men with his best general to Narnia. Even so, I'm sure he has other troops here,same as what we did. We could win now, but of course, we'd lose some of the men. By the time Sheedon arrives, our numbers could be greatly depleted already."

"If we wait for Sheedon..." Peter mused.

"It would be like doing him a favor. I mean, going through all the trouble of getting here, and then waiting for him? That doesn't seem like a good idea." I said.  
"So you suggest we attack now?" Peter asked.  
" I suggest we attack tomorrow. After that, we stop until Sheedon gets back. We will pressure him to get here as soon as his butt can take him." I said firmly.

"We attack one of the villages to make our presence known to the Tisroc so that he will summon Sheedon back here in Calormen, is that what you are suggesting, lady?" Oreius said. He was a centaur, and was the best general of Narnia according to Edmund.

I nodded. "That way, if Sheedon's spies did not overhear the conversation between the two Narnians that we had planned, they will still know that we are here in their land, ready to raise hell any minute. If they are normal, that would be enough to send them running back here."

"It's a great plan." The centaur said. "I don't see loopholes in it."  
I smiled weakly at him. "Actually, there is. We don't know for certain if we will defeat them. We haven't exactly seen how many they are, right?" I said. Peter cleared his throat and asked, "Oreius, what do you think?"  
Oreius puffed his chest out proudly and said, "I'm sure we could defeat them. With the joined forces of Archenland and Narnia, Calormen doesn't stand a chance."

Peter nodded. He was deep in thought. Moments later, he asked us, "Does anyone have any objections to this plan?" When no one said anything, He said, "Then we set this plan in motion tomorrow. Oreius, get the men ready." The centaur nodded and left the tent.  
"I'll go and inform my men as well." Halden said. He, too, left the tent.

"Thank you, Denise. Once again you prove yourself to be invaluable to us." Peter said.  
"It's the least that I can of you have been very kind to me." I replied. He smiled. Then a thought crossed my mind.  
"If they find our camp, we're done for."

"Do you think they will?" Peter asked.  
"In time, they will. Sheedon's smart, and my plans would work only if he plays along. I'm sure he will, because he doesn't know much about our plans once he figures it all out, we have to change our directions if we want to win." I said.

"She's right. Sooner or later Sheedon will find our camp. They know their lands better than we do." Edmund said.  
"We'll work it out once the situation is at bay. In the meantime, we follow through with what has been already discussed and hope that everything goes well." Peter said. His voice had that tone of finality that showed his power, and we all left the tent.

* * *

so what do you think guys? I made sure that I "explicated" their plans properly, so all of you would know what the heck is going on. This chapter is filled to the brim with planning, I know, but it's completely necessary because it's Denise's way of helping in the war. Next chapters are bound to be intense. And the romance will still take a long time coming, but i promise to put in minor fluff sometimes, that is, if you'd want me to.

Oh and yeah, if you guys wanna say something to me about improving my work, could you at least say it in a nice way? I just got a review that i found rather rude. We're living in civilized times, for crying out loud.


	31. Winning, Taunting, Losing

Chapter thirty-one: Winning, Taunting, Losing

I went inside the tent where I was supposed to stay. It had a little table and a sleeping pallet. My baggage was already there. I did not bring a lot with me. I was wearing a battle dress that Susan lent me. There were about four more of those awesome-looking dresses (honestly, if they had asked me to wear one since the day I came to Narnia, I wouldn't have complained) in my bag and of course I had my pants and t-shirt with me. I was fixing the place when a silhouette stood outside my tent. "Denise?"

I peeped outside and said, "What's up, Ed?"

"Mind if I come in?" He said. I moved a little and he went inside. I noticed he had something in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Chain mail." He said, handing it to me. "I want you to wear that while we are in Calormen."  
"Why, am I going to battle?" I asked, taking it from him. He looked at me sharply and said, "Of course not. You're staying here at camp with a few others. But I want you to wear it for protection."

"Wouldn't these dresses be enough?" I asked. _The dresses seemed fine to me._

"They're not that strong." He said. I nodded. Then he said, "And I also want you to keep this with you at all times." He handed me a sword.

_Whoa. What a beauty_, I thought.

I took it and stared at it. "It's my spare sword. There wasn't enough time, but I promise I'll have one made for you when we get back to Narnia." He said. I looked at him and said, "Thanks, though I don't see the point in my having a sword."

He looked uncomfortable for a while, but then he said, "At least I know you would be able to defend yourself while I'm away."

"It's highly unlikely that they would find our camp this quickly. So I guess I'll be perfectly safe here. But thanks." I said.

* * *

Peter led the troops to one Calormene village. A few were left behind at camp, me included. I stayed inside my tent and hoped that everything would go according to plan. When they got back, they told me that it went well.  
"I'm sure the Tisroc would order Sheedon to get back here as soon as possible, that is if he hasn't already left Narnia." Peter said. I was glad when I heard that they did not hurt the civilians."We aren't barbarians, Denise." Peter told me.

The next day, an idea came to me.

"What if we set up two other camps, Peter?" I said. They all stared at me.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I mean why don't we set up two other camps in different parts of the forest. You know, like decoys? That way, the Calormenes would be confused." I said. Peter was silent.

"You mean, put up tents?"  
"Yes."  
"Do we have to have troops in those camps?" Edmund asked.  
"No. We just have to make it look like someone lives..or lived there." I said.

They agreed to the plan and the decoy camps were set up before dark. Two days later, news arrived.

"Sheedon's here." Peter said. I heaved a sigh. A nervous kind of sigh.

"Well," I said, "I guess this is where the real war begins."

* * *

"Do not worry, Your Highness. It won't happen again." Sheedon said as he gave a low bow. The Tisroc ordered him to leave the room and with another bow, he walked out.

Sheedon's mind raced with various thought as he walked back to his quarters. _First_, he thought, _I have to find where they are camping.  
Second, I have to know what they're up to. And third, I have to find out who's making all the plans. Everything would be ruined if this continues._

Sheedon called one of his most trusted men. "I have a job for you." He said. The soldier looked at him and waited for his orders.  
"I want you to search the woods. Find where the Narnians are camping." With a nod, the soldier left. Left alone, Sheedon murmured to himself,  
"Next time they attack, I'll get them before they can run."

* * *

"I'll be fine here, Edmund. Seriously, you should worry about yourself. You're the one who's going to war, not me." I said. We were inside my tent, an hour before the scheduled attack to another Calormene village. This time around, they will run when Sheedon and his men arrives. It isn't completely necessary, but we thought it would be fun to taunt the general with his own plan. "Some men will be left here, so you wouldn't be alone." Edmund said.

"I know."  
"Don't leave camp."  
"Okay."  
"Make sure you carry the sword with you everywhere."  
"Okay."  
"If you need anything, just ask help from the troops."  
"Okay."  
"Don't-"  
"Okay!!!" I half yelled at him. _What am I, a baby that needs to be looked after?_

Moments later, they left camp. I went inside my tent once again and sat on the pallet. I never expected that it is possible to be bored in the middle of the war. Having nothing to do, I lied down and tried to sleep.

* * *

"Sire, they're attacking one of the villages in the south!" A soldier informed Sheedon. Sheedon grabbed his sword and said, "Get the men. We're going to hunt down some animals."

They ran towards the village as fast as the horses could go. When they arrived,the Narnians and Archenlanders were starting to 's men attacked, but most of them have already disappeared into the woods. There was an Archenlander, however, who was caught. Sheedon stared at the young man and smiled maliciously. _We aren't exactly empty-handed_. "Take him away." He ordered. The soldier nodded once and dragged the struggling youth away. Sheedon knew that they will try to get him back. And so, he planned to have the Archenlander kept somewhere hidden. Not in the dungeons of the Tisroc's(may he live forever) palace, for he was sure that's where they'll try to look for him first.

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep. So I stayed for I don't know how long inside the tent. When I heard the sound of hooves, I rushed outside. I was met by Peter and Edmund wearing grim expressions. I looked at the troops. They seemed to be pretty much the same number, so they couldn't have lost many men."What's wrong?" I asked. Peter did not answer. I looked at Edmund. He didn't say anything either. "Did something go wrong?" I asked.  
Still no answer. _If this two won't give me answers, I'm sure Halden will._ I looked behind the two kings ang scanned the place for Halden. I found not seeing him with Ed and Pete odd. I looked at the Archenlanders, but he wasn't with them either.

"Where's Halden?" I asked again. Edmund and Peter stared at me, and I caught on. "Oh my-" I murmured.

* * *

** long chap. I figured this part would be pretty dull if i explicated it too much, so i rolled 'em into one chapter. btw, this isn't the climax of the story yet. far from it, actually. there's going to be a series of wars here. It may last for about a year(the wars in history usually lasted for more than 100 years so don't be shocked).**


	32. Halden,antiseptic and misunderstood A

Chapter thirty-two: Halden, Antiseptic and Misunderstood Anxiety

"How did- why did…_How the bloody hell did it happen_?" I cried. I spent a lot of time planning everything carefully. I did not, however, think that it would come to this. Halden is in grave danger and…

"We don't exactly know, Denise. When Sheedon and his men arrived, we started to leave, just as we planned. Halden must have been left behind and…" Peter said.

"We have to get him back." I said.  
"Of course we will. But how do we do it?" Edmund said.

This is insane. Planning war strategies seemed quite fun for me a few days ago. But now, a person's life is on the line and I could not think of anything. I tried to keep my mind clear and thought of the most practical way to go about it.

"Of course we have to find out where he is before anything else." I said while I paced around the tent.  
"He could be in Tashbaan." Oreius said.

"Tashbaan?" I asked.

"It's the capital city of Calormen. The Tisroc's palace is there." Edmund explained.  
"You mean it's like the center of Calormen?" I asked.

"Sort of." Peter said. "That doesn't sound right." I said.  
"What doesn't sound right?" Edmund asked. I stopped walking and looked at them.

"Put yourself in Sheedon's shoes. Will you put your captive in the place where your enemies will think of finding him first?"  
"Tashbaan is the safest place to hide prisoners in, Denise. The whole place is surrounded by a wall and is heavily guarded. It would be very difficult to get inside." Edmund told me.  
Peter nodded. "Yes. I think it's the place where Sheedon would most likely keep Halden."

"That's the problem." I said.  
"What?"  
"Doesn't it seem too…predictable for you?" I asked them.  
No one answered. "Sheedon's very sneaky, and he doesn't always follow protocol. That's why I don't think he would keep Halden in Tashbaan."  
"Because it's too predictable?"  
"Yes."  
"So what do you suggest then?" Peter asked exasperatedly.  
"Have some of the wolves go back to the village you attacked. Maybe they could find clues there." I said.

"What clues?"

"Maybe they could find his scent and follow it or something, I don't know!" I cried. Things were getting a little desperate.

"I don't know, Denise. We could be wasting valuable time here…" Peter said.  
"I think we should give it a try, Pete. Denise does have a point. She could be right. Anyway, it's not like we could get into Tashbaan right away." Edmund said. Peter thought about it quietly for a long while. Moments later, he sighed and said, "Alright then. Let's give that a try. Anyway, your plans seem to be working out just fine." He said.

Peter sent for two wolves and gave them orders. They promised to get back before nightfall and left camp.

I went out of the tent and Edmund followed. He was headed for his tent when I noticed a big gash on his arm. He was inspecting it silently. He probably didn't think I'd see it. I approached him and said, "You should go and have the healers take a look at that. It seems pretty deep." He almost jumped at the sound of my voice. He stared at me while I stared at his wound. "What?" I asked.  
"You aren't fazed by the wound?" He asked. I scoffed. "Thanks, but I'm not exactly a squishy person." He stared some more for a while, and then said, "It's probably nothing. I'll just clean it. Besides, some troops are badly hurt. The healers might be quite busy."

I frowned at him. _King Edmund, the selfless ruler_. He should add that to his many titles. I sighed.  
"Okay, go and ask for some antiseptic. I'll help you with the cleaning. You don't look like someone who knows how to clean a wound properly." I said. He opened his mouth, probably to say something in return, but closed it in a lopsided smile. He went inside the tent of the healers and when he came out, He had a bottle and some bandages with him.  
"Okay, healer. Shall we?" He said with a grin. He extended his good arm and pointed it to the direction of his tent. I snatched the bottle of antiseptic and bandages from him and walked ahead.  
"Hey, wait! You shouldn't be leaving your patient behind. What if I suddenly collapse here?" He asked when he caught up with me. I rolled my eyes. "You want me to baby you?" I asked.

"Well, not necessarily. But you could at least-"

"Shut up before I change my mind and leave you to clean your own wound." I told him.

When we reached his tent, I went in and told him to sit on the pallet. There was some water and a basin in his room. I brought it with me and I sat on the pallet opposite him.  
"Give me your arm." I said. He extended it towards me and I examined the wound.  
I washed it with water to remove the bits of dust and dirt. "You seem to know a lot about these things." Edmund said conversationally. I shrugged. "We were taught about first aid in school."

I grabbed a clean cloth, dabbed it with antiseptic and gently swabbed his wound clean. He sucked in breath. I looked at him and said, "What a ninny."

"You try getting yourself slashed with a sword and you'll see that it isn't exactly painless." He said. I kept on cleaning it and he relaxed a bit after a while. When I was done, I wrapped it in bandages.  
"There you go, patient." I said. He smiled and said, "Thank you, healer."

I laughed. My laughter stopped when I remembered Halden. At this moment, he could be going through excruciating pain, and yet we do not even know where he is.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked, zapping me back into reality.

"I was just thinking about Halden." I said. Edmund turned serious. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. He may be one of the most arrogant men I know, but still, I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."  
"I know you will." I said. Edmund stared. "Do you….?" He said.

"Do I what?"

"…nevermind. It's not important anyway." He said.

"Is that wound on your arm the only injury you have? Did you hit your head or something?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "Nevermind. Thank you for cleaning my wound. Maybe you should get some rest." He said. With another curious peek at him, I went out of his tent and headed towards my own.

* * *

did you guys get the title? i mean the last part? let me know watcha think! **reviews are like sunshine, warm and bright! Reviews keep me happy and make me feel alright! **(feelin' a little poetic here peepz.)


	33. Captured

Chapter thirty-three: Captured

"So tell me, Halden." Sheedon said while he paced around the dim room.  
"What is Narnia's next move? What are you planning?" Halden glared at him and said nothing. He was chained against a wall, badly bruised and wounded.  
Sheedon stared at his captive and waited for an answer. When none came, he kicked him and Halden doubled up in pain. He spat out blood from his mouth but still did not say anything. "Cooperate and you will not get hurt." Sheedon thundered. When Halden showed no signs of cooperating with them, Sheedon said, "We'll try again tomorrow, shall we?"

Before leaving, he told the guards, "No food for this scoundrel until he talks."  
Outside, Sheedon was met by the soldier whom he ordered to find the Narnian camp.

"Have you found them?" He asked. The soldier shook his head and said, "However, I have found out something that might be of interest to you." Sheedon eyed him suspiciously and said, "Speak."

"Yesterday, I found a camp. I thought the Narnians were there, but it was deserted. I was about to leave when I saw two fauns talking to each other. I tried to follow them, but I think they might've heard me and I lost them."

"You think I would find your failure interesting?!" Sheedon spat.

"No, sire. I promise I will not fail next time. However, I overheard their conversation and they were talking about a certain girl who seems to be the one who is coming up with all their plans." The soldier said all in one lungful of air. Sheedon's eyebrows shot upwards.

"A girl? A mere girl is causing all this trouble?" He asked. The soldier nodded. Sheedon's thoughts swam in his head. All those plans were the idea on one person? And to think that a girl is coming up with all those faultless schemes…

"Did you hear what her name is?" He asked.

After dinner, Sheedon went to pay another visit to Halden. When he entered, Halden was fast asleep. He kicked him again. When the duke was awake, Sheedon said,

"Denise."

Halden's face, which was already pale from fatigue, paled even more. "What do you know about her?" Sheedon asked.

Finding his voice, Halden croaked, "I have never heard of her." Another kick came in contact with his abdomen. "Liar. Tell me; is she really Narnia's military adviser?" Sheedon asked. Halden did not answer. Sheedon paced around.

"She must be very bright, this girl. Imagine, a mere lass coming up with all those plans? I'm pretty sure she will be a superb help to Calormen." He mused.

"She'll never agree to help you!" Halden cried. As soon as the words spilled out of his mouth, Halden regretted it. Sheedon smiled.

"A moment ago, you said you did not know her. But now, you talk as if you've met her."  
Halden glared. With a malicious laugh, Sheedon told him, "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

Denise PoV

Dinner came. I felt queasy and was unable to touch my food. Somehow, the idea that Halden might not have eaten anything yet and that he might be going through torture at the moment made the food less appetizing. And so I sat on my chair and stared at my plate. Peter and Edmund were also quiet. Night had fallen, but the wolves have not yet returned. I started to worry about them as well. _What if they were captured too?_  
I was lost in this thoughts when Edmund said,

"Denise, eat something." I looked up at both of them. Both of their plates were filled with food. They haven't eaten too. However, the food was a little scattered around their plates._ Looks like they've been playing with it._

"You haven't touched yours, either." I said.  
"Starving ourselves wouldn't exactly help." Peter said. I looked at him, but he still did not touch his food. The three of us stared at each other for a while. Peter sighed and smiled as brightly as he can-it wasn't convincing.

"Dig in!" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He mouthed a spoonful of meat and looked at us. After a glance at Edmund, I imitated Peter's actions. I chewed and swallowed the food without tasting it. Edmund did the same. We ate (if you could call it eating) silently. Suddenly, Oreius' head appeared inside the tent and said, "Your majesties, the wolves has returned."

With a loud clatter, we all stood up and followed him outside. The food was left on the table, barely touched. Upon seeing the two kings, The wolves bowed.

"Did you find anything?" Peter asked them.  
"We did, your majesty. We went back to the village and we found this-" The wolf shoved a helmet towards us with his muzzle. Peter picked it up.  
"It's Halden's." He said. "Anything else?"  
"We found his scent too." I gave a silent "hurrah!". If they have found his scent, then tracking him wouldn't be so hard.  
"And?" Edmund asked.  
"We followed it and it headed towards the south." The wolf replied. "The south? Are you sure?" Peter asked. "Yes, Your highness. At first we doubted it, because we expected it to lead up north where Tashbaan is. But we are quite sure that Duke Halden was brought south, into the woods." He said. Peter turned to me and said,  
" You are incredible. How did you know that Sheedon will not bring Halden to Tashbaan?"  
"I didn't know. I was just guessing." I replied. That was the truth. Actually, I thought my mind was on backwards, since Peter and Edmund seemed so convinced that Halden would be taken to Tashbaan.

"What happened afterwards?" I asked the wolves.  
"We were still following his scent when we saw some Calormene soldiers. It was dark already, and they were too many so we decided to head back. We shall start our search again tomorrow as soon as the sun rises." he replied.  
"You will be able to find his scent again, won't you?" Edmund asked.  
"We can, your highness. If not, the tracks are still there. We can still find him."

"Well done. Thank you very much for your help. As soon as you find him, tell us at once." Peter said. The wolves bowed and left.

That night, I slept with high hopes.

* * *

c'mon, press that review button and tell me what you think!  
GUESS WHAT folks! I got nominated for the Narnian fan awards! A thousand thank yous should be given to **Edwina-Narnia.** She was the one who nominated me. you could check out her bio for details.=)


	34. Flawed

Author's note: I know, I know. you guys aren't used to waiting longer than 2 days for me to post my chapters. But I've been really busy. Truth is, this Chapter has been in my Document manager since last week. I just didn't really have time to publish. but here you go.

Chapter thirty four: Flawed

When I woke up the next day, the wolves have already left. I was informed that Oreius went with them. After breakfast, Edmund asked me if I would like to train again. To keep my mind from thinking about depressing things, I said yes. We trained until lunch came. He said I have improved a great deal. I smiled.

"It's so hot here." I complained while we both walked towards the dining…er…tent.

I wiped perspiration off my forehead, ate lunch and went to get cleaned up.

Noon came and the wolves and Oreius still did not return. I became worried. My nerves seem to be so tensed these past few days, I thought. "What could be taking them so long?" I asked.  
"Relax, Denise. Tracking isn't a simple thing. Besides, we're in the enemies' territories so they have to be really careful." Peter said.

When the sun was about to set, they finally arrived. I was relieved. Unfortunately, Halden was not with them. They bowed before Edmund and Peter. Peter told them to rise and asked, "What happened to your search?"  
Oreius replied to him, "It was a bit problematic, Your Majesty. But we were able to find the tracks, and we followed it. Like what the wolves have told you, it led right into the woods. It's quite far from here. But we saw that they have a camp there. There were many guards, and we did not want to take our chances with them. We are sure, however, that the duke is there. We heard two soldiers discussing it."

Peter was silent. He nodded and thanked the Narnians. They left and the three of us stood there lost in our own thoughts. Now that we know where he is, all that's left is to figure out how we can get him out of there. As military adviser, I knew that it was my job to think of a plan. _Okay Denise, let's see how brilliant you are_. I can't remember reading anything like this before, so I guess I'll have to think of something on my own. I was thinking of such things when I felt Peter and Edmund staring at me expectantly.

"Wait, let me think." I said. I'm not a machine that coughs up plans instantly, anyway.

"We aren't rushing you or anything." Peter said. I nodded. I have to go somewhere quiet. "We don't happen to have papers with us, do we?" I asked. With a confused look on his face, he replied.

"Yes, we have papers. Why?"  
"Great. I need some." I said.

An ink bottle, a quill and some parchment were found for me. I excused myself and went to my tent to think.

* * *

"Denise? We're having dinner-" Edmund said by the entrance to my tent.  
"I'm a bit busy here!"  
He walked in and looked around. The things that were on top of my small table were on the floor. I placed them there to clear some space. Crumpled pieces of paper lay in a heap and were scattered all over the place. "Did a hurricane pass through here?" Edmund asked.

"Funny." I said sarcastically.  
"So, have you thought of anything?" He asked me. I looked at him and sighed.

"See that pile over there?" I pointed to the papers on the floor. "They're all plans. But they're all flawed. I can't seem to make a plan that doesn't have a drawback." I said, frustrated. He picked up one piece of paper, straightened it and looked at my doodles.

"Where are all these ideas coming from?" He mused.  
"From my eccentric brain." I said dryly. I returned my attention to the paper in front of me_. If they attack here, Sheedon would most probably…_

"Maybe I could help?" He offered.  
" Okay. Any ideas?" I asked him.  
"Well. What exactly is your problem?" He asked me. I ran my hand through my hair.  
It got caught in a tangle and I pulled my hand back with a grimace.  
"The guards. Naturally, Halden will have a lot of guards around him. I can't see how he can be left alone." I said.

Edmund sat down on my pallet and was silent. Then he said, "Why don't we just attack their camp? I mean, we already know where it is. Bring all the troops, get Halden and leave?"

I shook my head. "It won't work. Once we get there, Sheedon will know that we want to get Halden back. So naturally, he will have him moved some place else. Plus, they could defeat us. It would be double trouble for us."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do." He said, trying to sound cheerful. Little did he know that his confidence in me made me even more apprehensive. _What if I disappoint them?_ But I couldn't exactly tell him that, so I smiled feebly.  
"Yeah, maybe I just need to eat." I said. He smiled at me and we went to the dining area.

But I still did not have the appetite for food, and I was playing with bits of meat when I caught Edmund eyeing me. His eyes seemed to say, _eat something or I'll force that food down your throat._ With a grumble, I mouthed a spoonful and chewed while looking at him with the most insolent look I could muster. He smiled artlessly at me and I grumbled some more. Peter, who seemed not to have noticed Edmund's immatureness (Okay, maybe I was a teensy weensy bit immature too), asked me,

"So, have you thought about how we're going to get Halden out?"  
I frowned. "I'm having some problems. But don't worry; I'll rack my brain for something. I just need more time."

He nodded. He might've have told me a moment ago that no one is pressuring me, but I would be a fool to believe that. Of course I'm pressured. Halden could be killed any moment. After dinner, I went back to my tent, lay on the pallet and planned flawed rescue operations in my mind until I fell asleep.


	35. The Plan

Chapter thirty five: The Plan

I was unable to sleep properly that night. Every time I fell asleep, I woke up feeling agitated. And so, when the sun has almost risen and small rays of light shot up through the sky, I sat in front of the table and held the quill in my hand. I noticed I didn't have clean paper with me anymore. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I had a plan in mind, but it had a minor flaw. I yawned while I was thinking about how it could possibly work out. And then it hit me.

I hastily picked up a paper from the floor, flattened it and drew on the back part.

Afterwards, I rushed out of my tent clutching the plan in my hands. The camp was only starting to come to life. The sun had just risen and the soldiers were either yawning or stretching their limbs. Most of them stared at me as I dashed inside Peter's tent. He was still asleep, but that didn't stop me.  
"Peter! Wake up, it's important!" I yelled. He sat straight in his pallet and said, "What? Where?" When he saw me, he said, "What could possibly be so important that it made you come here and wake me up with a shout that could've been heard all the way to Narnia?"

"Just get out of bed and I'll explain it to you later! We have to get Edmund as well!" I said. With a grumble, Peter got out of bed and walked outside without even running a comb through his hair. The soldiers might have been quite surprised to see their high king walking around with his eyes half open, his hair a mess, and still wearing his nightgown. We went to Edmund's tent.

When I entered, he was still sprawled on his bed. His face was turned towards us, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. I cannot find the right words to describe the way he looked. A weird sensation crept upon my stomach and I wasn't able to bring myself to holler like what I did a moment ago. Peter did the honors.

"Ed, wake up!" He yelled twice as loud as I did. I actually jumped at the sound of his voice. Edmund's reaction was pretty much the same as Peter's.

"What the-!" He said.  
"Get up, Ed. We have to discuss something!" I said. He groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "I'll go with whatever the majority decides upon." His voice was muffled. I snatched the pillow away and said, "Get up or I'll turn this pallet over!"

"It's the crack of dawn! We couldn't possibly decide appropriately with sleep-deprived minds." He said, snatching the pillow back.

"Actually, the sun is already up in the sky. It's morning now!" I told him.  
I looked at Peter for help, but he was sitting on a chair with his head lolling forward.  
_Ugh. Men._

"Fine! I'm sure you don't want to hear my plan about how to get Halden back anyway!"

I yelled. Sure enough, they were instantly aroused when they heard what I said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Peter asked me.  
"You were half asleep. I didn't think it would register in your mind." I told him.

Edmund got out of bed and we went to get Oreius. When Oreius greeted us with a surprised expression on his face, I realized that we were all still in our night clothes. It must've been odd seeing us dressed like that. Peter told him that we had to discuss something important.

We went inside a tent and I said, "Yesterday, Oreius was kind enough to help me with drawing a rough sketch of Calormen and its villages." The centaur nodded. No one said anything for they were all listening to me. I took out my drawing and showed it to them.

"We are here." I pointed our position on the paper and they leaned closer. "Now, this is the village that we attacked a few days ago. Also, this is where Halden was abducted."

"This here…" I pointed to a village east of Tashbaan. "…is another village. Oreius told me that it is one of the main villages of Calormen."

"According to the wolves, Halden is kept in a camp south of the village we attacked." I pointed it out. Tashbaan is up at north. Am I right?"

I asked. They nodded. It was getting pretty intense.

"How many troops do we have?" I asked them. "Three hundred, more or less." Edmund replied. I nodded.  
"Here's my plan. We divide the men into two groups. One group will attack this village-

And the other group will attack this one."

"Why?" Peter asked me.  
"The ace that is keeping the Calormenes one step ahead of us is Halden. So long as Sheedon has him, we will not be able to move without fearing for his safety. So naturally, Sheedon will make sure that he is well guarded day and night."

"But what does attacking these two villages have to do with that?" Edmund asked.

"They will have to leave their camp and fight you. Don't you see? The Tisroc will not let his country be ruined without putting up a fight. And as far as I know, Sheedon seems to be the one in charge of this whole thing. Have you noticed that the Tisroc hasn't made a move? It's all Sheedon."

That seemed to have cleared it up for they faces glowed with understanding. I continued,

"The reason why we have to attack two separate villages is that our numbers are quite meager compared to theirs. When we attack these two villages, they will think that there are more of us than there actually are."

"So Tashbaan will send out its men to defend the villages. And since the Tisroc seems to be relying on Sheedon, he will not let him sit back and do nothing. I'm guessing that Sheedon and his men will fight you as well. Some may be left at camp to watch over Halden, but at least it will not be as many as what Oreius and the wolves had seen."

"It would be easier to get him back that way." Peter mused.  
"And Sheedon will not suspect anything, because he will think that it is just one of our usual raids." Edmund said. I nodded.  
"That clears our path of Calormenes. Now, here's how we get Halden. Three of us will sneak through here-" I traced a path through the woods. "Once they get to Sheedon's lair, they get Halden as fast as they can and leave."

"It could work." Oreius said. I added, "But whoever is in the battlefields must make sure that they keep Sheedon and his men occupied while the other rescue operation is being done."

"But how do we know that Halden is already safe here at camp?" Oreius asked.

I haven't thought of that before, so I was silent for a while.

"Signal. Once Halden gets here, we'll send a signal." I said.  
"What signal?" Again, I haven't thought about that one.

"I know. Watch the sky closely. I'll ask one of the griffins to fly over the villages with a narnian flag in its beak once Halden is here." I said. They nodded.  
"We'll follow your plan." Peter said.I smiled and said, "We aren't done yet. We haven't talked about who would go and get Halden."

"I'll go." Edmund volunteered. Peter nodded.  
"Take one of the wolves with you. They know where the camp is." Peter said.  
"I would go with King Edmund, if you wish me to-" Oreius said.  
"No. I need you to lead the attack in the other village, seeing that I will be able to be in only one village at a time." Peter told him.  
"You should have another centaur with you, Edmund. You'd need help in getting Halden out." I said. Edmund nodded.

"When do you suggest we carry out your plan, Denise?" Peter asked me.

"We have to settle everything today. Make sure that everything is polished. I think it would be best if we do this tomorrow." I replied.

Peter nodded once and said, "Tomorrow, then."

Oreius said he will inform the troops and left the tent. Peter said he better help Oreius out and thanked me before leaving as well. Edmund beamed at me and said,

"I knew you'd come up with something."

I smiled. "Yeah. Good thing too."  
We walked out of the tent and spent the rest of the day polishing the plan.

* * *

Once again, this chapter had been in my document manager for ages. I just edited it and changed some stuff. Special thanks to **Alambil Felicis** and my classmate, **Migs** (not a writer here, but he knows alambil and I are)-they helped me with some holes in the plot.

I hope you liked that. I enjoyed writing this chapter. all that planning is so much fun! btw, i made a picture in paint. it's supposed to be the map that Denise made-the one that she showed the boys. If you had trouble in understanding their "rescue-halden" plan, you could check it out. **go to my profile page and click the link at the bottom part.**

haha! the drawing pretty sucks, but i hope you understand that drawing is ten times harder when you're using a mouse. =)


	36. Putting into Action

Third person POV  
Chapter thirty six: Putting into action

Early next morning, Peter gave a few words to the troops.  
"Halden's safety relies on us. We must be able to carry this plan out properly. It will be difficult, yes, but it's not impossible."

Edmund, on the other hand, was preparing himself for his task. A wolf and a centaur were to come with him. "You are sure that you know the way?" Edmund asked the wolf.

"Yes, sire." "Very well."

Among all these commotion, Denise alone had nothing to do. She was to stay at camp as always. The healers and wounded troops will be her only company while she waits for the men's return. She was used to staying at camp while Pete and Edmund led the raids, but now she was very anxious. So far, this is their most risky move. If Sheedon does not act like what she predicted, then the wolf, the centaur and Edmund will be placed in grave danger. And it will be all her fault. If the Calormenes defeat Peter and his men, then they would be in grave danger. Again, it will be her fault.

Such thoughts ran in her mind when her attention was called by Edmund.

"Denise?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She blinked twice and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." She replied. Edmund looked at her steadily and said,  
"We'll bring him back, don't worry." He said this with such an unfathomable tone that Denise was baffled and said,  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me. Just take care of yourself while we're gone. Don't go wondering about…" He said.

Denise allowed him to talk as much as he wanted. Soon, it was time for them to set the plan in action.

Peter, Oreius and the soldiers went ahead. Edmund and his company had to stay for a while to give Sheedon time to go to the battlefield.

"Be careful!" Denise called after Edmund's back when the time came for them to do their part in the plan. Once she lost sight of them in the dense woods, Denise sighed and went inside her tent since she had nothing to do.

Denise was right. Moments after Peter and the soldiers who were with him attacked the village, Calormenes came. Peter was looking around for Sheedon. He can't find him. Maybe he's in the other village, he thought. He hoped that the general was indeed in the other village, because he was sure Oreius can take care of him. But what if he didn't leave camp? _No, mustn't think of such things._

"General, the narnians are attacking a village once again. The Tisroc wishes you to fight." A soldier from Tashbaan informed our malevolent general. Sheedon frowned and thought to himself, these kids never get tired of playing silly games.

"Very well. Inform the men that we are going to fight." Sheedon told him. With a bow, the soldier left.

"Ronin. Come in here." He called. The young soldier whom he has sent out to find the Narnian camp came.

"Yes, General?" Ronin replied.

"Stay here. Find four others that will stay with you. Keep watch over our prisoner." He ordered. Ronin nodded.

Moments later, Sheedon and his men charged and were neck to neck in battle with the Narnians. Halden was left with five guards.

In the other part of the woods, coming nearer and nearer to the camp, Edmund, who was riding Phillip, and the two others ran as quickly as they can without making much noise.

When they reached it, they saw that it was almost deserted save for four guards.

Edmund motioned for the centaur to fire at the Calormenes and an arrow whizzed towards one. It hit him on the neck and the unfortunate soldier fell to the ground, never to rise again. Bewildered, his companions looked around, trying to find the source of the arrow. Edmund whispered to the wolf and the centaur, "One for each of us, alright?"

And with that, they charged.

Ronin was startled by the cries of pain he heard outside. He swiftly dashed and peeped out from one corner of the tent. He cursed when he saw the young king of Narnia pulling his sword out of a Calormene. Looking around, he saw that all of them were already dead. It was him against the three narnians. Deciding not to risk it, he ran out through the back. But he did not entirely run like a coward. He hid and waited for the Narnians to resurface, for he had a plan in mind.

Edmund entered the small room with his sword raised. When he was sure that no one was there, he motioned for the centaur and wolf to come in. They found Halden unconscious on the floor. His hands and legs were bound tightly and he was wounded in several areas.

Edmund cut the ropes and the centaur bent down and placed the duke on his back.

"We have to get back now." Edmund said.

"What shall we do to the bodies outside, sire?"

"Leave them there. Let Sheedon find them."

As the Narnians started to leave, Ronin followed them. Edmund was on a horse and the two others were fast runners, but Ronin didn't have a hard time keeping them in sight. After all those years of serving as Sheedon's spy, he has learned a few tricks. One of them is running swiftly without making any noise. He was like a lion the way he stalked his prey. Silent and totally unexpected.

More than two hours had already passed and Denise had been pacing around her tent all the while. She sat down occasionally, but she was too anxious to feel comfortable. Moments later, she heard shouts outside. One of the voices was undoubtedly Edmund's.

She rushed out.

"Take him to the healers." Edmund told the centaur. Denise saw Halden covered in wounds and unconscious before he was brought inside the healer's tent. _They've succeeded! _At that moment, she felt so relieved that she wasn't able to say anything. Edmund saw her and came closer. Then she found her tongue.

"The griffin-"

"I've already told the wolf to inform the griffin. Any moment now, he will be giving the signal to Peter."

Denise nodded and sighed.

"I'm glad you made it." Edmund raised his brow. "You doubted my capacity to do this right?"

"Not exactly. But it's rather very risky and difficult to work out." She told him.

"Well, it worked out, so no problem there."

"Halden-"

"He's being taken care of already. Don't worry, the healers know their job." Edmund butted in. She simply nodded. Then she noticed that he had acquired gashes of his own on his face and on his arms. When she asked him, he shrugged. "They aren't deep."

"Tell me how it went." Denise said. Edmund relayed the events to her. While they were talking, neither of them noticed the young, dark-skinned man listening to them and hiding behind the bushes.

Ronin listened intently to every word the two people said. So _this is Denise, their military adviser,_ he thought. He wondered how such a person came up with such a spectacular plan. General Sheedon would be infuriated when he learns that they lost the prisoner, but at least he can deliver good news. One, he already knew where the Narnians are hiding. Two, he has seen Denise. As silently as he came, he left his hiding place and went back to his camp. _I have a lot of things to tell Sheedon._

A few hours later, Peter and the men came back. They gave a shout of joy when they were informed that Halden was safe already and was being taken care of by the Healers.

"Narnians and Archenlanders, once again you have proven yourselves as invaluable fighters. Not only did we give those Calormenes a fair and sound beating, but also, we have succeeded in our primary goal, which is to get Halden back. Men, congratulate yourselves for another spectacular victory." Peter said. The troops gave a loud cry at this. Everyone was beaming and smiling and laughing like a bunch of madmen.

"But we mustn't forget," Peter said,

"That we owe this triumph to our military adviser, Denise. She came up with this plan, and like you, she has proved herself to be irreplaceable in this army."

Denise beamed.

"I'd propose a toast, but I don't have a glass of wine with me," Peter said. The soldiers laughed.

Peter continued, "I don't have a glass of wine with me…at the moment. What do you say, Edmund?" Peter said, turning to his younger brother.

"I say this success calls for a celebration." Edmund replied. The soldiers cheered.

Laughing, Peter told them that they will indeed celebrate that night.

"But," He added. "Watch yourselves, men. Do not drink too much. When we get back to Narnia, drink all the ale you want. But for now, we mustn't forget that we are in the territory of the enemy."

On the other side of the woods, people weren't as happy as our dear Narnian friends.

Sheedon and his men, who came back tired and defeated, were shocked to find the dead Calormenes in their camp. After the soldiers had searched the entire place just as Sheedon ordered them to do, they found Halden and Ronin missing.

Sheedon was furious. No, he was beyond furious. He was so enraged that his eyes seemed like two burning balls. Losing a fight in your own homeland where you have all the advantage is embarrassing. But what is even more embarrassing is losing in a fight _and_ losing your prisoner at the same time. When Ronin came back, Sheedon snarled at him,

"How dare you show your face here, dimwit!"

Ronin cowered, but said, "Let me explain, sire."

"Explain what? Your tremendous imprudence?" Sheedon spat.

"No, general. We may have lost our prisoner, but I have found something better."

When Sheedon said nothing, the spy continued.

"You see, sire, It was King Edmund who came here and took Halden. He had two other Narnians with him. When I became aware of their presence, the others were already dead.I knew I will not be able to defeat them, and so I hid and I followed them as they went to their camp, sire. I know were they are camping now."

"It's about time you found them! They've been here for days!" Sheedon said.

"Not only that, general, For I also saw their military adviser. I heard her and the king talking and I found out that she was the one who came up with this plan."

The general was quiet. He was astounded with this girl. Sheedon's interest heightened. She has outsmarted him once again. If he were to be honest with himself, he would never have thought of that plan. But as it is, he wasn't completely idiotic. He can also devise plans. And one certain idea that went in his mind made him smile maliciously.

"We'll see how truly clever you are." He murmured.


	37. Halden's warning

Chapter thirty seven: Halden's warning

The next day Halden was feeling better. Or at least, he said he was. He looked like he was mugged nonstop for two weeks, but the healers said that he was walking the road to recovery at a fast and steady pace, so no need to worry about him anymore. Camp was pretty peaceful that day, and the soldiers were still savoring their victory. And I noticed that they looked differently at me now. Whenever I pass by, they nod in my direction and smile at me. Some even greet me now and then.

During lunch, Edmund asked me if I wanted to train again, since we both had nothing to so. I agreed and went to my tent to prepare. Then a healer went inside my tent.

"Lady Denise, the duke wishes to see you."

"Shouldn't he be resting?" I said.

"He should be, milady, but he insists upon talking to you." The faun said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. With that we both walked towards the tent that served as our medical wing and when I entered, I saw Halden sitting up on the pallet.

"What's up, Halden?" I said. He did not reply instantly, but told the healer, "Leave us for a while." With an irritated grumble, the faun left. I turned to Halden and said, "There's no need to be so rude to be him. He has been treating you since last night, you know."

"I can't let him hear what I'm going to say." He said with an air of extreme seriousness about him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. Somehow I did not like the way he looked at me and the anxious edge in his voice.

"You haven't noticed anything odd around you these past few days, have you?" He asked.

"What?"

"I mean…nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Well, you are." I said, completely confused.

"Please be serious. You don't know what's at stake here." He said.

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and get straight to it?" I replied.

He looked at me intently and I returned the stare with an equally steady one.

He sighed. "You could be in danger, Denise."

"What?" I said.

"Sheedon already knows about you. He knows that you're the one that's coming up with all the plans. Denise, he's interested in you. _Very interested_." I wasn't able to say anything while I took it all in.

"What do- How did he find out about me?" I half whispered.

"He has a spy that's lurking about the forest. I don't know if he has already found our camp, but I do know that he has overheard Narnians talking about you." Halden replied.

I was lost in my own thoughts. Halden said, "Denise, if Sheedon sets his mind on you, you could be sure that he won't stop until he gets you."

"What could he possibly want with me?" I said exasperatedly.

"You know the answer to that." Halden said. After a long while,

"I won't do it. If he's thinking that I'm gonna turn my back on you and help them out-" I burst out all in one breath.

"That's precisely what's on his mind, I think." Halden said. "When I was imprisoned, he mentioned that you will be a great help to them."

"Forget it!!" I half yelled.

"If you don't do what he wants…"

"I won't do what he wants!" I butted in.

"If you don't do what he wants he might kill you instead." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. That totally shut me up.

"Think about it, Denise. What would you do if you were Sheedon? It's better to be rid of someone who will not help you out even though she could be a great advantage to you. If you don't work with him, then he'd rather have you dead than working with the enemy." Halden said.

True. It looks like my future branches out into only two options; either to help in plotting my friends' downfall or to be killed myself. That is, if Sheedon captures me.

"It won't happen because they won't be able to capture me." I said steadfastly.  
"But if he does-"

"I'll figure it out when the need arises. But for now, you shouldn't concern yourself with it."

"Are you serious?" He said. He looked at me as if I was mentally unwell.

"Yes." I replied. "_You are in grave danger and you aren't worried at all_?" This time he was the one who was half yelling.

"Of course I'm worried. I'm not that thick, Halden. But I'm trying to be rational here. Listen, I never leave camp. And so far, no one has discovered this place. I'm as safe as can be here." I said. There's a cliché phrase for this. _Que Sera Sera._

"Is that your version of rationality?" He said. I nodded.

"Well I don't see how that could be right. If you aren't going to do anything about this, then please call Peter and Edmund. I'm sure their version of rationality would be quite different." He said.

"You're going to tell them?" I said.

"_Of course_."

"That's something you shouldn't do." I told him.

"And why shouldn't I?" He said with his head a little raised.

"Because they wouldn't be rational about this at all. They're going to be pointlessly frantic." I told him.

"_Of course they will be!_ I am frantic, and I just don't understand why you aren't! If you want to look cool and composed, then there's a more fitting time for that. But this isn't the time to be so nonchalant."

"_See?_ That's why I don't want them to know about this. They're gonna lose their focus just like you. And if they lose their focus, there goes our chance at victory." I told him, trying to make him see it my way.

"_Focus?_ Let me repeat it to you, Denise. _You could be in danger_. How could you still think of the war at times like this?" He said loudly.

"Simple. I wanna get back to Narnia. The sooner this thing ends, the sooner we get back to Narnia. And I'd be perfectly safe in Narnia." I replied.

"I'm sorry, Denise. But I'm going to tell Edmund and Peter about this. They have the right to know." He said with finality.

I did not intend to do this, but he's leaving me with no choice. I tried to reason out with him and play fairly, but he pushed it. And so I turned to my last resort: _Blackmail._

"Halden, I was the one who planned how to get you out of your prison. _You owe me_." I said icily. I maintained eye contact and tried not to blink.

"And I will be forever grateful for that. But I'm doing you a favor here. You will be safer if the others know." He replied.

"I don't want that sort of favor."

"What do you want me to do? Pretend that nothing's wrong and everything is working out just fine?" He asked.

"I want you to trust me. I know what I'm doing. When have my plans ever failed? Tell Edmund and Peter about the spy lurking around the forest, I don't care. But leave out the bit about me." I replied.

"Listen-" He started.

"No, you listen. Let me work this out my way for a while. If you don't think that I'm right about this in the next few days, then you can tell them. But not now when we're inches from victory." I said in a pleading tone. In the years that I have lived, I have discovered that there is no way better to have a man do what you want him to do than blackmailing ( with a hint of pleading).

Sure enough, Halden seems to be trapped in my words. With a final sigh, he said,

"Alright. I'm giving you four days to work this out the way you want to. But if I see that you are getting closer to the danger, I'll tell Peter and Edmund right away."

"Four days. Got it. Thanks, Halden. You won't regret this, I swear." I said with a smile.

"I hope and pray that I don't." He said.

Suddenly, Edmund entered.

"There you are, Denise. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said. He looked at Halden and said, "I'm glad you seem to be feeling better now."

"I am better, thank you." Halden replied.

"Did I disturb you?" He asked us.

"No." I said quickly.

"Actually, I was thanking her. I was told that she thought of the plan that got me out of Sheedon's camp." I said.

"As a matter of fact, she did." Edmund said, looking at me.

"Which reminds me; I haven't thanked you properly for getting me out of my prison." Halden told Edmund.

Edmund gave a brief smile. "Don't mention it."

"All the same, I promise to give you my assistance when you need it." Halden said. Edmund simply nodded.

"Do you still want to train?" He asked me. I was busy watching them and almost failed to answer.

" 'course I do." I told him.

I bid Halden goodbye and told him, "Get well soon."

I went out of the tent and Edmund followed. H e was quiet as we walked towards an empty clearing.

"Do you have a problem with Halden?" I asked him. He looked at me and asked,

"Why?"

"Well, when you two were talking a moment ago, you didn't seem to be on friendly terms with each other." Instead of answering my question, he asked me,

"Are you on friendly terms with him?" I was a bit taken aback.

"Well, I suppose I am." I replied hesitantly. I remembered how I blackmailed him a moment ago. It didn't seem too friendly.

"Suppose?" He said. "I mean, I think we are friends. He's a nice guy. But I don't know if I'm being equally nice to him." I replied. He didn't talk again.

We both could not train properly. I was busy thinking about what Halden said. Edmund seemed equally preoccupied, but heaven knows what he was thinking about.

And that night when I was going to bed, I realized that he had successfully dodged my question.


	38. The Plan II

**Author's note: a lot of planning once again folks. I hope you like it ( you have no idea how much pain reliever I took just to get rid of the nasty migraine I had) because writing this chapter was a complete headache! XD**

* * *

Chapter thirty eight: The Plan II

Two days passed uneventfully. Halden has fully recovered and he seems to trust my decision now. Peter and Edmund were told about the spy lurking around, and Peter ordered that the troops on sentry duty should double their efforts, just in case. Edmund seemed to be in a sour mood these past few days. He seldom talks to me and stays inside his tent most of the time.

I, in turn, had almost forgotten about what Halden told me. Somehow, I can't make myself believe that I am in danger. I mean, _c'mon, that's so fairytale-ish._

I focused my thoughts on a new plan. During lunch the other day, Peter told me that he plans to head back to Narnia soon. At this my heart gave a leap of joy. _Yes! Finally we're homeward bound! _But he said he wanted to give the Calormenes a sound and final beating, one that they wouldn't easily forget. And so, I once again abused my imagination.

But I guess good things don't happen twice in a row. I was completely without a single good idea in my mind when Peter asked me about it.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I can't come up with anything worth trying." I said over breakfast.

We were eating with Edmund and Halden, and they all looked up to stare at me.

"I'm sure you'll think of something soon." Peter said.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's gonna work that way."

"We could help. I mean, you don't have to do the planning all by yourself." Halden said.

Peter agreed and Edmund seemed to put down his moping pretense for a while.

I cleared my throat and began.

"So I was thinking, if we want to beat them hard, every single troop who is able to fight must be involved. And everyone should be in only one location."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's our only chance in winning now. I mean, we've already used sneak attacks, decoys and other things that our enemies wouldn't ever expect from us. Sheedon obviously did not expect it, because we were able to defeat him in his own territory. But now he has seen us use that sort of strategy many times already, it would be very predictable if we use them again." I answered.

"So what you're suggesting is an all-out attack? No hiding places whatsoever?" Edmund asked.

"Sheedon wouldn't expect that." I said with a nod.

"Our chances of winning in an all-out war is very minimal, Denise. Especially since we are not in our territory and the enemies' numbers are far greater than ours." Peter said.

"I know, but we just couldn't use sneak attacks again. Sheedon is smart and I'm sure he's going to catch us before we could even set the plan in motion." I said.

"Actually, if you look at it, it's nearly impossible for us to win a war without sneak attacks." Edmund said.

"Nearly impossible, but not completely without a solution." I said.

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked me.

"If we could get Sheedon and his men far from their backups and trap them, we could win." I said.

"How do we do that?" Halden asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know how that can be done." I said with a frustrated sigh.

They were all quiet.

"What if we lead them somewhere far from Tashbaan? Almost all their troops are there. They wouldn't be able to send for backup if it's far." Edmund suggested.

"That's what I thought of at first, but then if this is going to be an all-out attack, I'm sure the Tisroc _will_ hear about it and he _will_ send assistance to his general." I said.

They were quiet again. "If we could only have a diversion of some sort…something to keep the troops in Tashbaan busy while we wage war with Sheedon and his men…" Peter mused.

It gave me an idea.

"Halden, do you think King Lune would send out more men if we asked him?"

I asked.

"Of course he will. He promised us help whenever we may need it. Besides, there's the allegiance." Halden replied.

"Archenlanders attacking Tashbaan would be the perfect diversion." I said.

"Yes, that's perfect." Peter exclaimed.

"But it would seem like a sneak attack. And you said that sneak attacks are too predictable now." Edmund said.

I was quiet. "Well, if we attack first, Sheedon would think that it's an all-out war. The Archenlanders will attack Tashbaan just to prevent them from sending backup. Sheedon won't even know about it." I said.

"Amazing. Just… amazing." Halden said.

"It could work." Peter said. "But it's very tricky. Setting it in motion could be very difficult, especially if we want it done as soon as possible." I said.

"Then we must send word to King Lune at once." Halden said. Peter nodded. "I shall write him a letter and have one of the griffins to send it as soon as possible."

"In the meantime, I want you to explain the plan to the troops. Take Edmund with you. Halden, I need you stay here and help me in phrasing this out to King Lune." Peter said. With a nod to his brother, Edmund held my arm gently and directed me out of the tent.

"Somehow, you never fail to come up with a spectacular plan. How do you do it?" Edmund asked me. But his tone didn't sound like it was waiting for an answer.

I looked up at him and saw anguish in his face. It brought a pang of mixed emotions to me, though I don't understand why. Come to think of it, I hardly understand my emotions anymore when Edmund is around. I didn't like the way my thoughts become muddled when he's in the picture.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked him.

"No. There's nothing wrong with that…except the fact that Peter might want you to be involved in every war Narnia will undertake while we are rulers." He said.

"So? That's a good thing, I think. I get to help you and repay you for your kindness." I told him.

His brows furrowed. "It could also get you in danger."

I suddenly remembered Halden and his warning. I pushed the thought out of my mind and replied,

"Danger lurks everywhere, Edmund. Hiding from danger will not stop it from finding you if it's your fate. You'll only get tired of running."

"So you would do nothing even when danger stares you in the face?" Edmund asked me challengingly.

"I might scream. I don't pretend to be a bundle of courage 'coz I'm not. I might scream, but I won't run. It's a cowardly thing to do." I said.

"For a girl, that's a pretty stupid maxim." I opened my mouth to say something in retaliation, but Edmund butted in before I could say anything.

"- But then again, you're no ordinary girl are you?" He said with a weird look in his face.

I was about to ask him what he was on about, because I cannot understand him anymore. But we reached the soldiers and he was already addressing them, and so I did not get the chance to do so. I explained the plan to the troops.

After lunch, I was told that word was sent to King Lune already about the plan.

All there is left to do is wait for the griffin's return with the king's reply and lie low.

In short, I had nothing to do. I thought I might go and talk to Edmund, but he seemed to sulky. Peter was too busy and he was talking to Oreius. That left Halden. I went out to find him.

Really, I don't understand why Edmund seemed not to like him. He's a good buddy. He used to be a pain in the ass, especially when I first met him. But I think he has gotten over his arrogance now and could be good company.

* * *

At the other part of the woods, Sheedon was planning as well. He had his plan laid out quite properly, and he was discussing it with Ronin, his trusted spy. Ronin is the only one he dares to discuss it with, because he doesn't trust anyone else. But we cannot blame him, for our general was raised that way.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

Ronin nodded. "Make sure you do, Ronin. If you fail, death is all that awaits you." He threatened.

With a slight bow, Ronin left. Sheedon was left to his own thoughts. _All there is left to do now_, he thought_, is to wait for the Narnians to make their move. Knowing Denise is still with them, I better prepare for the unexpected._

* * *

**Alright folks, there you have it, Chapter 38 of my idiotic 'fic. I completely did this chapter again, because the original one got lost. I lost my flash drive, you see. *mopingBut anyway, life goes on (whether I am flash drive-less or not) so here you go!**

**Oh yeah, happy holidays everyone! I know, a bit late on the Christmas part, but New Year is yet to come so Im'ma greet y'all. I love all my readers, but I love my reviewers more!(Lucky you if you're both!) **

**Let me know what you think! btw, i included the part where Denise ponders about Halden (that last bit before the scene with Sheedon) to show you guys that Denise sees Halden as a buddy-and it's stops there. I can't have you guys thinking she feels something more than that for him, tut tu tut! XD But as for what Halden feels for her, well you guys just have to wait a lil' bit more for that particular info. *manic laughter**


	39. Not a victory after all

Author's note: here it is folks! this is my longest chapter yet, i think. i hope you guys enjoy this!!

* * *

Chapter thirty-nine: Not a victory after all

A day passed. By this time, the griffin has returned with King Lune's approval of the plan. He and his men would cross the desert once they are ready and wait for Peter's orders as to when they should attack Tashbaan. Further amplifications on the plan were made and it was polished until all of us were convinced of it. Once we know that King Lune and his men are in Calormen, Peter, Edmund, Halden and the troops will set out and attack the village farthest from Tashbaan. All the troops with us will fight, except for ten warriors who are still too weak and will be left at camp with me and the healers. Once Sheedon and the men under his supervision, which is around three hundred (they are around our numbers, so we will be able to fight them with a big chance of winning), arrive at the village, A griffin will send a message to King Lune and they will attack Tashbaan.

If everything goes according to plan, the Tisroc will not be able to help Sheedon since they will have their hands full. If everything goes on smoothly, then we _might_ win this war and get back safely to Narnia.

One afternoon, an Archenlander arrived at our camp. He wasn't one of the Archenlanders that were already with us. He was a messenger.

"Your majesties, I was sent ahead by my lord, King Lune of Archenland. Our army is in the desert and we are nearing Tashbaan. But we dare not set foot on the city just yet for fear of ruining your plan. He told me to wait for your orders whether we shall attack hereupon or wait another day."

"Will your men be able to fight at once? Or will they need a day's rest?"

"Sire, I firmly believe that our men are all in good shape and are capable of fighting at once if Your Majesty wishes it. After all, they have rested already."

Peter discussed it with his generals and decided to set the plan in motion at once.

"Very well, then. Head back and meet them. Tell them to wait for our signal by the desert's border. It would be well if they could not be seen by the enemy." Peter told him.

Once the messenger has left, Peter told his generals to make the men ready. They all prepared for battle. Then they assembled in the middle of our camp for some final orders. I stood beside Peter and Halden up at front. Although I wasn't going to battle with them, I was tensed and anxious just as much as they were. I turned and saw Edmund walk out of his tent in full armor. He held his sword in his hand and it shone in the hot Calormene sun. It was newly polished. I shuddered slightly when I thought of the blood that will cover it later in battle.

But like what he told me before, killing is unavoidable in combat. It doesn't matter to me how many men he kills, so long as his blood isn't spilled. If anything happens to him or to any of my friends here, I wouldn't know what to do. Halden being captured once is enough mishap for our side in my opinion.

Edmund walked and stood by my side and listened as Peter gave words of encouragement to the Narnians and Archenlanders. _They will all be leaving_, I thought, _and other than the injured men, I'll be quiet alone._

I suddenly felt my heart beat faster in my chest. I was anxious and was nervous to the point of being terrified. I didn't understand why I suddenly grew scared. And what I was scared of for that matter. _What's wrong with you, Denise?_

Edmund placed a hand on my shoulder and it made me look up. "You'll be left here again…"

"I won't be alone." I cut him off. The two of us worrying wouldn't help anyone.

"You won't be alone, but the men here are all injured. They might not be able to defend you when the need ari-"

"The need won't arise." I assured him. I was also trying to assure myself. Somehow, the warning Halden gave me the other day came swooping back to my memory.

"If it does arise, then I'll be able to put my training to good use." I said light heartedly.

He wasn't amused. "Just stay here and don't leave camp." He said, just like he always does. Doesn't it occur to him that I caught it the first time he said it and that he doesn't have to repeat it every time they will be leaving me?

"I got it, Edmund. Stop worrying over pointless things."

He stared at me for a while then nodded.

Peter called his attention and told him that they were about to leave. He smiled at me as a sign of parting and was about to mount Phillip when I called him back.

"Hey, Ed." He turned around to face me again. I approached him and hugged him tight. I could tell that he was taken aback because he gave a startled sound. But once he got over his surprise, he hugged me back. I had no idea why I did it, I just did. It wasn't normal Denise Stoker behavior. I had a feeling that I might not be able to see him for some time. I pushed the idea out of my head before I went hysterical. I pulled away and told him, "Take care of yourself."

I punched him lightly on the chest and he smiled. "I will, don't worry."

He approached Phillip, mounted him and gave me a bright smile before riding out towards his brother.

I watched them go until they disappeared behind a cloud of dust. I uttered a short prayer for their safety… and as a second thought, safety for myself.

I went inside the tent of the healers and informed all of them that the troops have just left. I chatted for a while with the injured men, but I saw that they still needed to rest and left.

I went inside my tent. I removed my sword and placed it on my table. I lied down on my pallet and tried to sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I gave up. I couldn't possibly sleep in these conditions. I sat up and stared at nothing in particular. The weird, "freaking-out" feeling was still with me and my heart remained agitated.

I thought I was worrying about the men who went out to war. But I wasn't this restless during the last raids they did. No, it wasn't just about them. The fact that Halden's warning kept on invading my brain didn't help.

"_You might be in danger, Denise." _

I shook my head. You're just freaking yourself out, Denise. You're perfectly safe here. They haven't discovered this place yet, remember? I tried to convince myself of these things. But the nagging feeling kept on clawing its way to my heart, inducing pointless anxiety and fear. Or at least what I thought was pointless anxiety and fear.

I stayed inside my tent for I don't know how long, waiting for the Narnians' return. Meanwhile, the temperature seemed to be getting hotter by the minute. There was nothing to fan myself with inside my tent. Plus, the chain mail that Edmund gave me made it worse. I removed it and I was left wearing my pants and shirt, the very same clothes I wore when I first came to Narnia. The heat still being unbearable, I decided to go outside and walk around camp. When I was half out of my tent, I caught a glimpse of the sword on the table. I thought of bringing it with me, remembering Edmund's instructions. But for reasons unknown even to me, I left it inside the tent with the chain mail.

It proved to be my most stupid moment.

I walked around, and watched the trees as they swayed with the humid wind. I realized just how much I missed the dancing and talking trees of Narnia. Now that I have removed the chain mail, I felt lighter and was able to move around more freely. The weight of the sword didn't weigh me down either. I ventured away from the tent of the healers, again, for reasons unknown even to me. I was walking with my thoughts in the clouds when I heard a rustle behind me and I whipped around.

I felt a sharp pain on my head and everything went pitch black.

* * *

The war was a success. Sheedon and his men were totally defeated. Unfortunately, the general himself was able to escape along with a few men. Peter was not able too notice him slink away like some snake. King Lune and his troops were not successful to bring down the city, but it wasn't their agenda anyway. The Tisroc wasn't able to send the badly-needed backup to Sheedon, and that's the most important thing there.

Peter and Edmund went back to their camp along with the Narnians while Halden went to meet King Lune. When they reached camp, the healers and the wounded soldiers welcomed them warmly. Amidst the smiles and laughter, Edmund looked

around for that one smile, that one laugh that could make his heart skip a beat. Not seeing her anywhere in the vicinity, he asked one of the healers, "Where is Denise?"

"I believe she went to her tent to sleep, your majesty. That's what she told us when she left our tent earlier." The faun answered. Edmund thanked him and smiled to himself.

"Sleeping…again." He muttered under his breath as he walked towards her tent. Only Denise could sleep through a war or any other strident event, he thought.

He remembered the hug she gave him earlier that day, just when they were about to leave. He smiled to himself. With a brilliant grin and a plan to wake her up mischievously, he half-shouted,

"Denise! Wake up! Den-!" He stopped short, seeing the pallet empty. He entered the tent and looked around. He saw the sword and the chain mail he gave her lying on the table. His smile vanished and he panicked internally. _I told her to carry these at all times_! He thought.

He rushed out of the tent and saw the happy and triumphant faces of the soldiers. Still no Denise in sight. He was close to freaking out. Peter, who was smiling and laughing with the troops, met his brother's anxious gaze. He approached him and asked, "What's wrong, Ed?"

"I can't find Denise." Edmund said. Peter's smile vanished as well.  
"Did you search her tent?"  
"The sword and chain mail I gave her are there, but she isn't."  
"The healers, what did they say?"  
"They were the ones who told me that she went to sleep in her tent."

Peter grew anxious as well. He sent word and soon all the soldiers were searching for Denise. She wasn't anywhere in camp and wasn't found in the surrounding woods.

In the midst of their search, King Lune and Halden arrived with a few soldiers.

"Ah, my dear kings! I come to congratulate you on another victory!" He said jovially. Peter replied politely, "Thank you, King Lune. But you share in this victory for you have helped us."

"Yes, yes indeed! We must celebrate as soon as we reach our northern homes." King Lune said. Peter merely nodded to him. Edmund was lost in his own thoughts.

"We have won, have we not? But why do you seem sad? Come now, you should be glad!" King Lune said when he saw that no one, not even the soldiers, were cheerful." Is there a problem, Peter?" Halden asked. With a sigh, Peter said,

"Denise is missing."

"What?" Halden said, shocked.

"We can't find her anywhere." Peter said. Edmund still did not speak.

"But who is this Denise person you speak of?" King Lune asked suddenly. Halden explained to him that she was the one who came up with all the plans.

"We must send search parties at once!" King Lune said. "We have already done that, Sire." Peter said. Halden was silent and he felt himself turn pale.

"You don't think she has been abducted, do you?" Halden asked. Edmund looked up. "How could she be abducted?" Peter asked him back.

"No one has found our camp-"

"-yet." Halden cut him off.

"Even if they have found our camp, why would they take Denise? They don't even know about her." Edmund said. Halden looked steadily at his anxious face.

"The truth is, they know about her." Halden said slowly.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Sheedon knows about her. I don't know how, but they were talking about her while I was in their camp. He expressed interest in her, Peter. He seems to think that Denise would make an excellent weapon against us." Halden said, his face full of guilt. _I knew I shouldn't have listened to her._

Edmund glared at Halden. "All this time, you knew about it. And yet you did not tell us?" He made threatening moves towards him. Peter blocked his way.

"Ed, calm down. I'm sure Halden has an explanation for this."

Halden felt anger for himself. He related to them how he told Denise about it, and how she was successful in convincing him, the biggest fool in all the worlds, to keep it as their little secret.

"Days passed and I saw that no Calormene soldiers have ever attempted to take her, and I believed that they will not be able to find our camp. And so, I let her have her way." He finished.

"You- How could you!" was all Edmund was able to say. He was seething with anger and it almost blinded him.

"I'm sorry. I should've known better than keeping this secret." Halden said. He was full of remorse.

"Yeah? Well your _'sorry'_ will not bring her back!" Edmund spat. Once again, Peter had to interfere before his brother could hurt their ally.

"Why didn't she want us to know about this?" Peter said. He had always marveled at how Denise seemed to know exactly what Sheedon was going to do. And admittedly, there were times when he cannot understand the way Denise does things. Her way of thinking was different from the usual, always coming up with unexpected ideas that no one other than her could ever think of.

"She thought that if you found out about it, you will be pointlessly frantic and would lose focus in the war." Halden said, reiterating what Denise told him days ago.

_How could she be so stupid?! _Edmund thought. _Denise, you complete idiot!_ He was mad at her for not telling them about this.

"_Danger lurks everywhere, Edmund. Hiding from danger will not stop it from finding you if it's your fate."…_

"_I might scream. I don't pretend to be a bundle of courage 'coz I'm not. I might scream, but I won't run. It's a cowardly thing to do."_

Denise's words flashed in his memory. He felt sick with worry for her. Anger, concern, panic and a lot of other emotions swirled in his entire being, almost disarming him. _If anything happens to her…._

He did not dare continue this train of thought.

Darkness came over the horizon and the search parties came back one by one. Peter called everyone together. "We need to discuss this."

"If Denise is really in Sheedon's hands, then there is nothing more we could do tonight." He began. Edmund was about to oppose him, but he motioned his brother to let him finish. "Tomorrow, we shall send the wolves on her trail. We have to find where she is held captive before we can devise any rescue plans."

"We shall help in the search." King Lune said. Peter smiled faintly at the old king.  
"Your Grace, you need not do so. I know for a fact that you have to return to Archenland as soon as possible. You cannot leave your kingdom defenseless for a long time. Halden may return with you if he wishes." He said. Turning to Edmund, he began, "Our sisters had been left to rule Narnia alone for quite a long time now. I'm worrying about them. I want you to return-"

"I'm not going anywhere without her." Edmund said with a sense of finality.  
"I will stay here with our men and continue the search. But you have to go back and-" Peter said, only to be cut off again. "Then you go back to Narnia. I'm staying here and I won't leave this forsaken place until I get Denise back and slice Sheedon in half." Edmund snarled.

Everyone was quiet as the two brothers stared at each other. King Lune abruptly cleared his throat and said, "How about this? I will go back to Archenland tomorrow with my men. Once I get there, I shall send word for your sisters and have them transfer to my palace for a while. They will be safe there, I assure you. As for your people, your troops will stay and guard them as well. I shall also send my best men to help them."

"I will stay here and help with the search. It's my fault why she's missing after all." Halden said. They agreed upon this and Peter thanked King Lune profusely. They went to bed, but we can be sure that not one soul in the Narnian camp was able to sleep properly that night.

One particular soul, that of a young, brown-haired king, was not able to sleep at all. He tossed and turned in bed, agonizing over the mishap that befell them. Staring up at the material of his tent, he realized that their victory was not a victory after all.

* * *

Reviews keep me alive!!


	40. Hopeless

Author's note: okay, i know what you're thinking. That has to be the LONGEST waiting you had to go through in my fanfic. Before you cuss me(lol), lemme explain. First off, i had my exams. Of course i had to study. Second, there was a whole lot of school stuff that i had to deal with and third, I was just plain busy.

That out of the way, there's something i wanted to share with you guys. Remember that Narnian Fan awards i mentioned? the one where i was nominated? Well, they already had the voting and stuff and woohoo!! i won!! lol I won "most creative use of a canon character: Edmund" To all those who voted, thanks a lot! My readers are the awesomest(i am aware that there is no such word) humans!!! lol

So much for that, here's the chapter. enjoy! (i truly hope so.)

* * *

Chapter 40: Hopeless

When I regained consciousness, I was in a dark place. The only light came from a small lamp outside the room. I looked around and saw cemented walls and steel bars. It looked pretty much like a dungeon to me. I couldn't remember anything about how I got there, except for the part where I was walking around our camp and… and the rustle behind me and…

I was abducted.

_Holy shit._ If I was really abducted, then I'm doomed. I looked around the small cell again and got to my feet. With steel bars and no windows, it looked like there was no easy way out. And if this godforsaken place were truly a dungeon, then things would be a hundred times harder for me. You can't place a dungeon in the woods, that's stupid.

Only castles have dungeons. And if that's the case here, then I'm guessing that I'm in frigging Tashbaan. Most probably in the Tisroc's palace. Trying to escape a city with thousands of soldiers is suicidal, especially if you're unarmed, alone, and not at all skilled in the field of fighting. No matter how much I hated to admit to it, I was qualified for all three of those things. So, escaping was a giant no. That left two options for me. One, I could hope and pray that whoever brought me here would find it in their hearts to release me and send me back to camp unscathed. I mentally snorted. _Fat chance, Denise._ The other option was to wait until I was rescued. Even though it wasn't much of a plan, it was all I could do.

I heard a creak. The door opened and two men came into the cell I was in. I glared at them and tried my best to look as defiant and as headstrong as I could.

"I see you're awake. My apologies if my spy had to hit you on the head. I hope you're feeling better now." One of them said. I was surprised but tried not show it. _Apologies?_ This wasn't the way I thought it would go. "I believe we have not met officially. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sheedon." My blood ran cold. I knew it. "-And this is Ronin." He said, motioning to the other man. I stared hard at this Ronin person and my blood ran even colder. I recognized his face as the face I saw when I whirled around after hearing the rustle. "You are Denise, correct?" Sheedon asked me. Only it didn't sound like a question. It sounded more like he was stating a fact. He was sure about who I was and probably knew more about me. I chose not to say anything.

"Allow me to say that it is truly remarkable, the way you plan things." Halden was right, Sheedon did know about my position as Narnia's military adviser.

"I find all your plans very original and astonishing. When I think about it, actually, it's very hard to believe that a girl such as yourself could come up with such things." He said.

"My being a girl does not affect or alter the fact that I'm smarter than you." I spat. I still could not allow any man to go about insulting females, especially me. Sheedon pursed his lips and seemed to struggle with his temper for a while. After a while he said,

"That was not what I intended to say. I was only trying to register my amazement at your superb thinking."

"False praise will not get you anywhere, Sire." I said mockingly. Yes, I was provoking him, much like what I have done to Halden, Edmund and other men.  
He smiled crookedly. "We aren't going about this in the right way. Denise, we do not wish to harm you. Your talent has sparked my interest, and I think you are smart enough to know why I had you kidnapped." He said.

"What makes you think I'll do what you ask me to do?" I asked him with a brow raised. He kept on smiling. "You don't have any other choice. They will not be able to rescue you. I hope you know that. To start with, they don't know where you are, and you aren't with them to help them plan."

"The Narnians can plan on their own quite well." I told him.

"Not as well as you could, however. Now, if you work with us, I guarantee that you will be given rewards. You shall hold a position in the Tisroc's court and you will have unimaginable wealth and power." He told me.

"And if I don't work with you?" I asked. He shrugged and replied, "You will, trust me. Maybe not now, but just wait and you'll be planning our attacks against Narnia in a few days." I glared at him. "In the meantime, I want you to think about it. Help us win this war and become wealthy and powerful, or stay loyal to your barbarian friends and rot in this cell." He told me. Then he started to move out of the prison.

"Where am I, exactly?" I asked him. No answer came. I sat down forlornly on the mat and tried to figure a way out of the mess I got myself into. It was all in vain. In the end I clutched my head, closed my eyes, and tried to keep myself from falling apart.

* * *

"She doesn't look like someone who will be broken easily, general." Ronin said as they walked out of the dungeons. "Very feisty, this girl is. But soon enough, she will give in to our demands. What choice does she have, anyway?" Sheedon replied confidently. Ronin nodded. "The Tisroc-" Sheedon cut him short. "The Tisroc will not know about her, at least not for the moment. I don't want him interfering with my plans."

Denise was right. She was not in the woods, but neither was she in Tashbaan. In a quiet village, Sheedon had his own home. It was almost good enough to be called a castle, but not quite. This was where Denise was taken. Sheedon did not want her to be brought to Tashbaan, because then the Tisroc would know about her. And he didn't want that. He had plans that would involve her cooperation, and he didn't need anyone telling him what to do with her.

But he would have to work hard to get her to cooperate. Like Ronin said, Denise did not seem to be the type who easily yielded to anyone. Hell no, she didn't.

Denise paced inside the cell, feeling like a caged animal. She simply could not find a way out of the dilemma she was in. She didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that enemies captured her and there was no way she could escape. She also knew that it was entirely her fault. If she hadn't left her tent, she wouldn't be here. If she didn't leave her sword and remove her chain mail, she might've been able to defend herself and she wouldn't be here. If only she listened to Halden when he warned her…

_Idiot_, she thought. _I'm an idiot._

She stopped her pacing and slumped down on the cold, hard floor. She hugged her legs and wondered about what might have been going on at their camp at that moment. It must be night already, she thought. Her mind swam with images of Narnians searching the woods for her. They _were_ searching for her, that's a start. But they were searching in the wrong place. She imagined Peter, Halden, and Edmund joining the futile search. They must be very worried. So that's why she was feeling bizarre earlier. There really was a reason why she felt so nervous about something that she couldn't put a finger on. Tears fell from her eyes. She tried to act tough in front of Sheedon, tried to show that she wasn't a softie. But there was no point in keeping up with her façade now. Yes, she was scared. She was so goddamn scared. Who wouldn't be, anyway? She didn't know what might happen to her.

_Idiot_, she thought. _I'm an idiot._

One thing was for sure though; she would not help Sheedon in whatever he was planning. Let him bribe her all he wanted, let him threaten her all he wanted. But he would not get any help from Denise Stoker, even if it put her in danger. There was simply no way Denise would do that.

* * *

Now do me a favor and click that rebiew button and lemme know what you think!


	41. The Search

author's note: my updates are not as regular as they used to be, i'm afraid. but here's what i came up with. enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 41: The search

_Edmund was running in the darkness. He couldn't see anything, but he kept on running forward. Then there was a faint light. He ran faster, hoping to escape the darkness that pressed on him from all sides, trapping him, suffocating him. As he neared the light, he saw something lying on the ground. It was a girl. She was unconscious. Her body was soaked in blood, her blood. Her brown hair clung to her bloodied face. The white shirt she wore had turned red. He knelt down beside her and felt her pulse. There was none. The lifeless form lay there, in front of him, never to walk, talk or smile again. She was gone. Denise Stoker was gone._

Edmund woke with a start. His eyes opened wide and he scanned the place. He was still in his tent at the Narnian camp. He sat up in bed and wiped the perspiration off his he closed his eyes, he saw the bloody image again. He shuddered. He could hear his heart pounding and he tried to calm himself. _It was a dream,_ he thought. _It was just a dream. On second thought, it was just a nightmare._

It was not the first time he had woken with a start that night. He simply could not get any rest. Not wanting to see the same nightmare again, he went out of his tent. It was the crack of dawn. The Narnians and Archenlanders were still asleep, no doubt. Looking around, he saw that there was nothing for him to do. The only thing he could think of to do was to search for Denise again. From the corner of his eye, he saw her tent. He faltered, but approached it nonetheless. _Maybe,_ he thought_, it was all a bad dream. Maybe she isn't really missing. Maybe she's asleep in her tent. Or maybe she's back._

He paused in the entrance. He sucked in a lungful of air and kept his hopes up. He walked inside.

His hopes came crashing down. The pallet was empty. Denise was clearly not else was, however.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund asked. Halden turned around.  
"I can't sleep." He replied shortly. His eyes wandered back to what he was formerly busy with before Edmund called his attention. He stared at Denise's sword and chain mail.

"Why, is your conscience bugging you?" Edmund said. In Edmund's mind, Denise's capture was entirely Halden's fault.

"Look, Edmund. I know you're mad at me and you think that I am to blame. And I do not deny that. I blame myself too. It was my fault that Denise got captured, but I did not want this to happen any more than you did, alright? I never wanted Denise to put herself in danger." Halden told him.

"Then why in Aslan's name did you hide the fact that Sheedon was after her?" Edmund snapped.

"I already told you why! She pleaded with me! She asked me not to tell you!" Halden said in return."Why did you agree? Couldn't you say no to her?" Edmund asked him.

"Could you?" Halden asked him back. Edmund knew Halden was right; he couldn't. He knew just how persistent Denise was, and he knew that she always found a way to get what she wanted. Edmund knew exactly how hard it was to say no to her.

"That's not the point here!" Edmund responded, averting the question.

"That what I'm talking about. You know how Denise is. She doesn't stop. If you were in my place, you probably wouldn't have been able to hold your ground either!" Halden said.

"If you weren't so bloody besotted with her…" Edmund said, his eyes staring accusingly at the Archenlander. "Who's besotted with whom, Edmund?" Halden interrupted. _Touché, _Edmund thought. They glared at each other. Edmund noticed his hand was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Halden was doing the same. With all the will power he had, Edmund removed his hand from his sword and coldly stated, "Remember this, Halden. If anything happens to Denise, consider me as your enemy." The bloodied face of Denise swam in his thoughts again. "If she… if we do not get her back alive, I swear I'll make you pay."

Without waiting for what Halden might say, Edmund stormed out of the tent.

The feelings Edmund felt at that moment were new to him. Never in his whole life had he lost control of his anger like that. He wanted to hurt Halden. Edmund wanted to strangle him. When Halden said, _'Who's besotted with whom?'_ it took all of his self control not to pummel the duke. He didn't exactly know why he felt like that. He told himself it was because he blamed Halden for Denise's disappearance. But in truth, he knew it wasn't really Halden's fault. It wasn't just because he blamed him, no. It was something else, although Edmund couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Or maybe he knew, but he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

* * *

Morning came. When Peter came out of his tent, the first thing he saw was Edmund talking to a wolf. His brother's eyes drooped and he seemed to be very tired. He was frowning and nodding his head while the wolf talked to him."…You're sure you can't find the scent anywhere else?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, your majesty. It stops right here. I think she might have been carried off at this point on a horse." The wolf said. "Good morning." Peter said as he approached them. Edmund looked at his brother but did not return the greeting. The wolf excused himself and Peter stared at his brother while Edmund's eyes scanned the ground. "What's going on?" Peter asked. "I asked the wolves to try and track down Denise's scent. I remembered that that was what she did when Halden went missing. Now, the wolf I was talking to found her scent and followed it." Edmund said."But apparently, the trail of the scent stops here." He continued, pointing to the ground. "Why is that?" Peter asked him. "I don't know, but we were thinking that maybe she got carried off on a horse at this point." Edmund said."If that's the case, then we can't possibly track her any further. The scents have most likely been mixed up with our own. We have plenty of horses." Peter stated. Edmund grabbed a handful of his own hair and tried to steady himself. "I know that. But we must continue the search." Peter nodded. "Of course we will. But Edmund, I am worried about something. It crossed my mind last night." He said."What if Sheedon brought Denise to Tashbaan?" He asked. Edmund looked thoughtful and said nothing. "What if Denise is being held in the dungeons of Tashbaan, Ed?" Peter asked again."What makes you think he'd do that? He didn't bring Halden to Tashbaan, remember?" Edmund pointed out."Yes, because he thought it was predictable, or at least that's what Denise said. But we've figured that one out before, haven't we? We were able to get Halden back. I was thinking…what if Sheedon decided to bring her to Tashbaan because he thinks that we might use the same plan?" Peter asked. Edmund considered it.

"The Tisroc hasn't gotten involve with this war at all yet has he? At least, he isn't the one who leads the attacks. Sheedon seems to be their commander in this war." He said."Yes, but Sheedon serves the Tisroc. Don't you think it's only natural for Sheedon to tell the Tisroc about his plans?" Peter asked. "That's the point. It seems to be perfectly natural… and predictable." Edmund said. His own words made him remember Denise. _It's too predictable_, that's what she always said. "So you're saying that Sheedon would keep something like this as a secret from the Tisroc?" Peter asked him. Edmund nodded. Peter looked concerned, "It's a possibility… but what if we're wrong?"

As Edmund weighed and considered everything, he clearly saw the hopelessness of the situation. They did not know where Denise was taken. They did not know where to begin searching. They did not know if the person they were looking for was still alive. Edmund struggled to keep these morbid thoughts out of his mind. If only they knew where to begin…

"We'll send out search parties once again. We must try and do something to find her." Peter said. Edmund looked at his older brother gratefully. No one seems to be giving up on the search. "Might I suggest that we send some troops to the camp where they took me before? The possibility of finding Denise there is relatively small, but we may find useful information." Halden said. He had joined the two brothers without making a noise. Edmund glared at him. Peter didn't seem to notice this and said, "Good idea, Halden. We should give that a try."  
"I will go. I know how to find it anyway. I'll bring some Archenlanders with me." Halden said.

"I'll come too." Edmund said.

"No, Edmund. You stay here and get some rest. I know for a fact that you did not sleep well last night." Peter said.

"I want to join the search. I'm fine, Peter. Honestly..." Edmund said in a rush.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately Edmund? You look like a walking corpse. Get something to eat and try to get some rest. When you're feeling… or looking better, I'll let you go out with your own search party. But for now, Halden and Oreius will lead separate groups and look for Denise." Peter ordered.

Edmund wanted to argue with his brother but he did not press it. He knew perfectly well that Peter was right. He needed to rest. What would be the use of finding Denise if he didn't have enough strength to protect her? Besides, it's wasn't like all searching would cease without him. Oreius and Halden would be continuing the search. He went to the dining tent with Peter to eat. The food was sumptuous as usual, but he just could not bring himself to touch it. He sat at the table and stared at his plate. "Edmund, eat something. Starving yourself will not help anyone." Peter told him. To pacify his brother, Edmund ate a piece of toast. He chewed without tasting the food. After a few mouthfuls, he excused himself and said he wanted to sleep. He walked slowly back to his tent. On his way, he passed Denise's tent. His heart felt like it was pierced by something sharp. He sighed, knowing that he would always feel that pain every time he walked by her empty tent.

Upon entering his own tent, he sat down forlornly at the edge of his pallet. He still could not accept the fact that Denise was abducted while he was away_. If only I didn't…_

_Didn't what? _He asked himself._ Didn't_ _join the war and stayed with Denise at camp instead?_ He knew he couldn't have done that. Denise probably wouldn't have allowed him to do it either. There was nothing he could have done for her without sacrificing his duty as a knight and king of Narnia. He sighed again. His head throbbed. He lied down on the pallet and tried to get some sleep. Before closing his tired eyes, he muttered,

"Keep her safe, please. And give her back… to me."

The great Lion eased his mind and peaceful sleep descended upon the young king.

* * *

Halden and a few Archenlanders rode like the wind towards the camp where he had been taken. Upon arriving, they saw that it was deserted. No surprise there, though. He expected it. He ordered his men to scout the nearby woods for any trace of Calormenes while he went inside the tents. He checked everything and found nothing. It was spotless, to say the least. No clue as to where Sheedon and his men had decided to stay after their defeat the night before. Halden went back outside and his men shook their heads indicating that they also saw nothing. With no clue or anything to guide them and set them off towards the right direction, finding Denise would be very difficult. Halden knew this and groaned inwardly. It was, no matter how much he hated to admit it, hopeless. He and his men rode away to search other areas.

On the other side of the forest, Oreius and the Narnians weren't having any luck either. No hint of where she might have been taken could be found anywhere. Even the Calormenes seemed to have disappeared from their own forest. The group scanned the whole place as if their life depended on it. Anything that might lead them to Denise, please…anything.  
Oreius knew that their search was desperate, but he kept that to himself. "Keep on searching." He said in a loud voice.

When Edmund woke up, he felt refreshed. His eyes fluttered shut the moment his head came in contact with the cushions and his sleep was peaceful and nightmare-free. He left his tent to see the sun just setting beyond the horizon. His eyes widened. He had slept for more than half a day? All that time could've been spent looking for Denise, and what did he do? He slept. He went to find his brother and ask about how the search was going. Edmund found Peter talking to Halden and Oreius. They all looked downtrodden and they talked in hushed tones. He approached them warily. "I see you're awake now." Peter acknowledged his brother's presence. "What happened? Did you find anything?" Edmund asked. Oreius shook his head. "Their camp was spotless. We searched the surrounding woods as well, but we couldn't find anything or anyone that could give us a clue to her whereabouts." Halden said. Frustrated, Edmund said "There's has to be something out there that could help us find Denise," the hopelessness of the situation began eating at him again. "Sire, I hope you'll forgive me for saying this, but the way I see it, there is nothing out there that could help us. Even the Calormenes are nowhere to be found in their own woods." Oreius stated.

They were all quiet. Moments later, Peter said, "If we could find Calormenes, searching for Denise would be much easier.""Yes, but I haven't seen any since their defeat." Halden said. Edmund was quiet while the others discussed such matters. What Peter said had caused an idea to begin forming in his mind. _If we could find Calormenes…_

"If we could get Calormenes into fighting us again, Sheedon would most probably show himself and fight too." Edmund said. Peter looked at him. "Fight us? Again?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. The brown-haired king nodded. The plan he had been thinking of had fully shaped in his mind. "Let's say we attack another village, just like the raids we did before. Sheedon and his men will most likely come into the picture and once they do so, finding Denise would be easier." Edmund said. Peter stared hard and long at his brother, thinking.

He was hoping that the battle between them and the Calormenes the day before would be the last and they would be able to go home, but it seemed impossible to push through with that. He knew that in order for them to find Denise, they had to conduct another attack just like Edmund had suggested. He sighed. "You're right Edmund. We have to do this by force. And we have to act soon. The sooner we get Denise, the better." He began, his voice strong and sure. As high king, he had to make decisions and be firm about it. "Oreius, get the troops ready. Tomorrow, we attack the village closest to us. We shall follow the same plan. Attack the village but make sure civilians stay unharmed. This time, however, we do not retreat once the Calormenes arrive. We fight, and once Sheedon is spotted, we aim to get him." He said, turning to his best general.

"Alive, Peter. Don't forget that. We need to capture Sheedon alive and find out where Denise is." Edmund said. Peter nodded. "Of course." Plans were made for the next day's attack and they all went to their own tents after the evening meal.

* * *

yes, it's longer than my usual. hope you guys liked that.=) special thanks to Mellyjellybelly for all the help!!! And to AnnCann for the support! I love the people who review my work! it helps me improve! lemme know what you think, ayt? =)


	42. Do you know who I am?

author's note: this is my longest chapter yet. i had a particularly nasty time trying to work this one out, especially the part with Aslan. I hope you guys will like it. =)

Disclaimer: Yes, i know I don't own Narnia... don't rub it in!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 42: Do you know who I am?

_This can't go on_, Denise thought as she paced around the cell. She knew she had to get out of that place before Sheedon succeeded in whatever he was planning. But she didn't know how to. Basically, she didn't know a thing about her current situation except for the fact that she was in one hell of a mess. She did not know where she was and did not have any idea what time it was. She didn't even know how long it had been since she was abducted.

But she knew that Sheedon needed her for something and, if she was correct, that was enough reason for him to keep her alive and unharmed…hopefully. The steel door opened and Sheedon and a soldier came in. The soldier placed a tray of food in front of her and stood back. Sheedon smiled while Denise stood frozen. "Good morning, Denise. I trust you slept well?" He said. At first, Denise decided not to talk to him and ignore everything. But then she realized that she had to worm out information from the general, and so she tried a different tactic, that is, to play along and talk to him.

"Sleep well? I'm afraid that's impossible in this stinking place." She said, trying to sound casual.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I have to keep you here until you cooperate. If you will help us, then I guarantee that you will be transferred to better quarters. " He replied.

"Well, if you want me to work with you, you have to earn my trust, am I right?" Denise said while she walked slowly in circles.

"I suppose." Sheedon answered briefly. He eyed her suspiciously. _What could she be thinking of?_ He knew that he had to be careful around this girl because she was cunning. He would have to keep himself in check and choose his words carefully.

"Well, if you want me to trust you, you'll have to trust me too." Denise told him.

"Oh, but I do trust you, Denise." Sheedon responded with a mocking smile. Denise struggled with her temper and smiled calmly at him. "If that's true, then I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me where I am." She said. Sheedon raised his brow. "Now, why would that concern you? You aren't going anywhere, are you?"

"It's not like I could go anywhere, Sheedon." Denise said flatly. "But I'd like to know where you're keeping me."

Sheedon laughed subtly and said, "I am under the impression that you are not in the position to make demands or ask questions of me. Let me just remind you that you are my prisoner here, not the other way around."

Denise kept her voice light and said "But I'm not a mere prisoner, am I? You have plans that include me. You need my help, do you not? That's why you had me kidnapped in the first place. So, theoretically speaking, that gives me the right to ask a few questions and make a few demands."

Sheedon stared long and hard at her, frowning. Denise, on the other hand, struggled to maintain the innocent smile on her face. "I see you truly are different. While other women would cower before me and give in to my demands, you _talk_ to me and _make _your own demands." Sheedon told her. Denise hoped with all her being that he would just tell her where she was and leave her alone to think.

"Well, since you _demand_ to know, I'll tell you. It's not like it could actually do you any good, anyway. You are in my house." Sheedon said. Denise was shocked and stared at him, wondering whether he was lying or not. _Why did he bring me to his house and not to the Tisroc's palace?_ She thought. There was a faint ray of hope beginning to build in her mind…

"Am I in Tashbaan?" She asked quickly. Sheedon said nothing for a while and the hope inside her almost died down. Then he said, "No, this is not Tashbaan." She almost sighed. _I'm not in Tashbaan!_ She thought to herself. That meant rescuing her (or escaping, if things got any tighter than they already were) would be easier than what she had thought. She kept her face expressionless and merely said, "Oh."

Sheedon made movements towards the door and told her, "Now, I hope I've answered your questions. I'll leave you to eat your breakfast."

Denise sat down on the cold floor. Her mind processed the information it had just received. _I'm not in Tashbaan. I'm not in Tashbaan_. She repeated over and over again_. But why? Why am I not in Tashbaan?_ She asked herself. It didn't make any sense. Why didn't Sheedon bring her to Tashbaan, when it was the safest place to hide her? For the same reason he kept Halden in the woods, maybe? It was possible, but Sheedon had a specific use for her, and that should have been a good enough reason for him to be more careful of where he hid her. She couldn't figure it out, but she knew that Sheedon really wanted her to join him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been so easy on her. Soon she was lost in her own thoughts as she tried to think of how she could use that information to her advantage.

A plan popped into Denise's mind. It was crude and flawed. It sounded utterly foolish to her. She didn't even think it through carefully. It just came into her mind and she decided to do it. It was worth giving a try. Later that day, she decided to put it into action.

Denise walked around her cell. She gazed out through the steel bars and saw the stairs that lead to a door on her right. _That's where the Calormenes enter_. To her left, the guards were standing a few meters away from her cell- there were other cells in Sheedon's dungeons. She didn't know if there were other prisoners, though. There were two guards. Both were armed with swords. How sharp they looked! She turned her head to look the opposite direction and gazed at the stairs again. She sighed. In her mind, she addressed herself.

_Alright, Denise…This may seem stupid, but this is your plan. This is your only plan. If you don't get out of here, you'll die. If you get out of here, but bungle the plan somehow, you'll die. Not much difference, right? But you have to try. Yes, you need to give this a try. No point in crying… you're scared half out of your wits, I know. But you aren't staying here. And you aren't going down without putting up a fight, right? Yes, because you're tough and these Calormenes are a bunch of wimps with marshmallow swords that don't hurt at all. Yes, you can do this. You can do this._

She stopped, knowing that she was just fooling herself. She closed her eyes and prayed silently. To whom, she did not know. She just prayed. She opened her eyes and sucked air into her lungs. She was ready to set the plan in motion. She cleared her throat…

…and screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. The guards rushed towards her. "What is it? What's the problem?" One of them asked her. The other fumbled with the door. Denise screamed again. Her scream was long and shrill and the soldiers almost covered their ears with their hands. _Almost._ Once the door was opened, the guards went in. "What is it?" The soldier asked her again. Denise kept on screaming and pointed to the far corner of her cell. "_Rat! There's a big rat!_" she shrieked.

The soldiers looked confusedly at her. Denise screamed again. "Get it out! Take it away from here!" Afraid that the girl might create more havoc, one soldier went to the corner where she pointed and looked for the "rat". The other stayed behind watching the door. Noticing this, Denise screamed again. "There it is!"

"Where? I can't see it!" The soldier said. Denise screamed again. The soldier by the door finally moved forward to help search for the mouse. He was getting pretty sick of the shrieks and would do anything to make them stop. Denise screamed one last time and watched as the two Calormenes looked under the small pallet and in the corners of the cell. She inched closer to the door. Then she ran out. She closed the door_- that ought to slow them down_. By the time the guards noticed that their prisoner has escaped, Denise was already at the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" They shouted. Denise risked a glance at them, opened the door and ran. She saw a long, empty hallway. As she ran, she wondered why no one was pursuing her. _Where could they all be? ,_ she thought. She turned around a corner and scanned the place, looking for a door. She saw one and was about to run towards it when someone whispered in her ear. "Going somewhere?"

Denise turned and standing there was Ronin, the spy. She decided to make a run for it, but he caught her arm before she could even budge. He led her back to the dungeons. Denise struggled against him to no avail. _Man, he's strong. Or maybe I'm weakened_, she thought.

The soldiers Denise escaped from met them in the long hallway. "She tricked us!" One of them told Ronin.

"Obviously. Lucky for you, I caught her, or else the two of you never would've seen the sun again. I will keep guard over her. You better think of an explanation for the general when he returns. He _will_ hear about this." Ronin said threateningly. The two soldiers glared at Denise (who was too downtrodden to notice) and moved to let them pass. Denise no longer struggled. She knew it was pointless. But she still made sure that Ronin had a hard time bringing her back to her cell. Once the door was closed, she stopped walking altogether at the top of the stairs. "I will be forced to carry you all the way down to your cell if you don't move." Ronin told her. He was neither rude nor nice to her. Not liking the prospect of being carried, Denise walked. Upon reaching the cell, she sat on the pallet and glared at her feet. To her dismay, Ronin did not leave her to herself but stood in front of her. "What more do you want? You've got me back in this stinking cell, haven't you? I won't try to escape again, don't worry. Go away." Denise snapped at him. She looked up at him and saw him eyeing her.

Ronin stared at the girl in front of him. He just caught her trying to escape. Others would be trembling with fear at this point, and yet she looked as cool as a cucumber. She even glared at him. He could not help but be amazed at her pluck. _How bizarre this girl is_, he thought as he watched her giving him a death glare. "I have to make sure that when the general returns, you are still here."

"It's not like I could go anywhere else." She said.

"And yet you tried to escape." Ronin countered.

"Escape? Me? No, I just thought I'd take a look around Sheedon's…den." She told him, feigning innocence. Her eyes might have been playing tricks on her, but Denise thought she saw the ghost of a smile playing on Ronin's lips.

"Well, you can tour his home when he's around. But while he is not, I'll keep you company." He replied, playing along.

"I prefer being alone, thank you." Denise said icily.  
"Who said that it's up to your preference? I'm keeping guard whether you like it or not." He shot back. She glared at him.

"Where did Sheedon go?" she asked him after a while.

"Sheedon? Nobody here ever calls him by his name alone. In all my years of service to him, I have never called him that. And yet you refer to him like he's just some commoner?" he said.

"Why, is that a sin? He's no god for crying out loud. He doesn't deserve the respect he is shown." She responded.

Ronin did not answer this and instead answered her previous question. "He led the soldiers to one village. Your furry friends are causing mayhem once again."

Denise looked up, alarmed_. Another raid?_ She thought to herself. What are they thinking?

Back in the Narnian camp everyone woke up early to prepare for another battle. Peter hoped that it would be less bloody than the last.

They attacked the village an hour after breakfast. Moments later, the Calormenes arrived. As Edmund slashed at soldiers, he looked for Sheedon. Peter and Halden were doing the same. Peter caught a glance of the general and was about to head after him, but the general disappeared. Halden spotted him too, only to lose sight of him moments later. Edmund was also unable to face the general. Sheedon was slick and elusive. Soon, the village was cleared. Many Calormene soldiers lay lifeless on the ground, but more were able to escape, Sheedon being one of them.

"I can't believe he escaped us!" Halden said angrily. Peter's brow was furrowed in fury and Edmund ground his teeth silently not saying anything. He was never the one to fume and rave when they failed. He preferred to remain silent and blame himself for not keeping close watch over Sheedon. He went out to search for Denise again, not even bothering to go back to camp and clean his sword. He knew that every minute they wasted could be Denise's last.

Back at camp, Peter went inside his tent and tried to regain his equilibrium. Things were getting nastier by the minute. They still did not have any clue as to where Denise was. The Narnians and Archenlanders must all have been getting pretty tired of searching for her and waging war against the Calormenes. Though they do not complain, Peter knew that they all wished to return to Narnia already. He wanted the same. But they simply could not leave Denise behind. She was family to him. Lucy and Susan would never forgive him if he did that. Plus, Edmund would kill him_. Edmund_. Peter's thoughts turned to his brother.

Edmund had changed since Denise entered their lives. Edmund used to be a sulky and moody person. He rarely talked to anyone other than his siblings. He was rather arrogant too. Although he was naturally kind-hearted and reasonable, there were times when he seemed to be a little full of himself. He was known by the Narnians as a just and matured ruler while the people from other lands feared him in social gatherings as much as they feared him in battle. He had a reputation for being a snob, and only his siblings got to see the real Edmund who was full of pranks and laughed a lot. But when Denise came, Edmund seemed to loosen up slowly, but surely. He laughed more often in public, joked more freely and started giving smiles to everyone. He began to show his true colors to the world. To sum it all up, he improved a great deal.

Moments later, Edmund returned. He was empty-handed. His desperation was evident in his form…in the way his shoulders drooped, the way his eyes seemed to have dulled. But there were no tears. He didn't cry. He became unnaturally quiet. He wouldn't open his mouth and talk unless he was directly addressed. Peter could only watch as his brother suffered internally before him.

After being told about the raid, Ronin exited the cell leaving Denise alone. She thought he was leaving for good, but he came back with a tray of food for her.

"Lunch, Lady Denise." Ronin said. He set down the food in front of her. "I'll be outside if you need anything. Please do not try anything silly." He told her with a mocking smile. He was about to leave when Denise said, "Oh, but why are you leaving? Join me in this sumptuous meal, please." He turned to her and saw her smiling mockingly back at him. He scoffed. _This girl doesn't know when to stop playing games_, he thought to himself. _It's a wonder anyone could stand being with her._ In order to infuriate her, he decided to accept her offer. Walking back into the cell he replied, "If you insist, milady."

His effort was rewarded when he saw her raise her eyebrows in disbelief. He sat down and looked at her derisively. She glared. No one spoke for a moment. Denise's frown turned to a devious grin when a thought crossed her mind suddenly. _Why not keep their little game going and gain information from this spy?_ Ronin was a little alarmed by the sudden change in her demeanor.

"So tell me, Ronin… How old are you?" Denise asked the man, trying to sound casual. Ronin stared at her for a while then replied, "I am twenty-three years old." Denise was shocked. He was young... too young to be serving Sheedon.

"Really? I had no idea you were so young." She told him. Ronin smiled slightly. "Age is nothing but a number. It is not important."

"Why did you become Sheedon's spy?" Denise asked the Calormene. Again, Ronin hesitated before answering. But without knowing why, he began telling the story of his life to the girl in front of him.

"My father was a wealthy merchant. He was well acquainted with many powerful people in Calormen. One of them happened to be the general. I grew accustomed to seeing him in our home, talking to my father when I was young. My father hired a private tutor for me and my sister, but it was evident that I preferred learning combat to reading in the study. The general never really paid much attention to me, but he was rather fond of my sister. She was beautiful, soft spoken and was highly intellectual. I remember the general always had a word of praise for her. One day, though, he saw me training in swordsmanship with my teacher. He watched for a while and told my father that I had potential.

But suddenly, my father's business began to decline. He worked hard, but he simply could not get it to boom again. General Sheedon was one of the people who helped my father financially. Soon, we owed him more money than we could possibly hope to earn. There was no way we could pay him. My father was distraught, and Sheedon offered a simple solution. The general said that he would forgive my father's debt if my sister would marry him. She was sixteen then, and I was eighteen. My sister was in love with someone else and almost lost her mind when told about the proposal. My father did not want it, but there was nothing he could do. Unpaid debt was punishable by imprisonment here in Calormen. I could not watch my sister suffer and do nothing, so I approached the general and offered my services in place of my sister's hand in marriage. He deliberated and after a few days, accepted my offer. A month later, I moved in here in his house and have served him since then." He finished. Denise was quiet and no one broke the silence.

"What has happened to your family?" She asked him suddenly. Ronin smiled bitterly. "I do not know, to be honest. During the first few months, we kept communication with each other. But it gradually disappeared as the years passed. The last that I heard about them was my sister getting married." Ronin did not know why he was even telling Denise those things. He has never told anyone anything about his family before.

"And your father? What happened to him?" She asked. Ronin shrugged. "Before I left to move in here, he told me that he would work hard and earn enough to pay the general. He promised me that he would get me back home. But I don't know what has happened to him since our last meeting." Denise was moved with pity for Ronin.

"Is Sheedon treating you reasonably?" she asked.

"I suppose so. He gave me a high position among his troops, but I offered to be his spy."

"Why?"

"Well…because spies just need to be sneaky and fast. They do not need to kill. At least, not so much as normal soldiers do." Ronin told her quietly. Denise wasn't expecting what he said. She gazed at Ronin and saw a good person forced to do evil things… to repay a debt that wasn't even his.

"You needn't be working for him, you know." She told him.

"Weren't you listening? My father owed him. We had to pay our debt." Ronin countered. "You are your father's son. But you aren't him. The debt is not yours. What kind of parent could watch his child suffer a fate he does not deserve? And knowing that it was his own fault that his child must endure such things-" Denise was beside herself. _Fathers_…, she thought, _are overrated creatures._

"What was I to do? Watch my sister get married to a man she did not love? Or allow my father to go to jail and have my family starve?" Ronin responded.

"I repeat- the debt is not yours. You do not owe Sheedon anything. You do not need to work for him because you are a free man." Denise told him slowly. Ronin was not able to say anything in return as her words sank into his mind and heart. _You are a free man…_

"You know what I think, Ronin? I think you're a kind man who doesn't really want to hurt anyone. You don't want this sort of life at all, am I right? You sacrificed your own freedom to save your father and your sister, and I respect you for that." Denise told him, looking straight into his eyes. She bore right through him. Inside himself, Ronin felt his soul shifting. The good in him, which he thought had been long dead, started to struggle and fight to gain dominance in his temperament.

"I have other matters to attend to. Eat your lunch before it gets any colder." Ronin told her and he stood up. With a final glance at her, he left. Denise was left in her cell with a new perspective about the spy who caused all her troubles. She did not expect to find a kind heart in such a horrible place.

Night came. Denise lay on her pallet with her eyes wide open. She had lost all hope of getting out of prison. She was afraid. She tried to stay brave and optimistic about her situation, but fear and anxiety kept on pulling her down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind. Denise opened her eyes, startled. The room seemed unusually bright. _"Be strong, dear one."_ A voice said.

"Who's there?" she asked. She walked towards the door to see outside the cell. All of a sudden, the room disappeared. She was standing in front of two, huge slabs of smooth stone. To Denise, it looked like a huge rock cracked in half. A lion stood in front of her. It stared at her and she stared back. She neither screamed nor ran because she felt like there was no need for either of the two. "Do you know who I am?" the lion asked her. His voice soothed Denise the way a warm cup of tea on a cold winter day would calm you. She stared at his beauty and grandeur and almost failed to answer.

"Aslan." Denise said softly.

"That is my name, child. But knowing my name does not mean that you know who _I am_. So I ask you again, do you know who I am?" Aslan said, his eyes staring straight into her. "I… I do not know." Denise answered. "Do you fear me?" Aslan asked her.

"No." she replied. The lion chuckled, much to her confusion. "You know me not, and yet you have no fear?" Denise failed to make any answer. Aslan spoke to her again.

"There will come a time, dear one, when you shall know who I truly am. At this point, all you know is my name and what the kings and queens of Narnia have told you about me. But a time will come when you shall understand why I have brought you here from your world and why I allowed you to get abducted by the enemy. I have plans for you, my child. You may not understand it now even if I were to explain it to you, but everything I do is out of my love for you."

Denise nodded her head. "I want to grow close to you, Denise. I want to be your friend. I want you to know me and I want you to trust me."

"I trust you." Denise murmured.

"No, you do not." Aslan told her with sorrowful eyes.

"But I do. I trust you." She insisted.

"If you trust me, then why did you lose hope? Why were you afraid?"

"I… I thought I was alone." Denise said.

"I am hope and I am strength. I am always with you, inside you. When you lose hope and grow scared, it means that you forget about me."

His words reverberated in her mind and she felt at peace with herself once again.

"The worst is yet to come, dear one. This time, I want you to trust me. Things will get harder, so I want you to hold on to me, to hope and strength. No matter what happens, I want you to understand that it is all part of my plan for you. For when you understand this, you shall understand me." Aslan said. Denise felt tears in her eyes. She did not know why she cried, but she just let it flow freely. The great Lion breathed on her and Denise felt new hope and strength rise inside her.

She slept peacefully that night.

* * *

to those people who read my work then put it/me on their favorites story/favorite author/story alert/author alert list/s without even leaving me a message, thank you, but could you at least drop even a short review? i seriously would like to know your opinion about my work. thanks to melly for all the help!

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? click that review button and let me know!!!!


	43. Tough Times

author's note: dun dun dun!! this chapter is one of my personal favorites. i hope you will like it. =)  
disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Narnia.

* * *

Chapter 43: Tough Times

It was a day later when Sheedon returned to his home. The delay was partially because he had to make sure that no one was able to follow them, but also because he had been summoned by the Tisroc.

"Sheedon, why are you not doing anything against the Narnians?" The Tisroc thundered.

"My lord, I have been with my men and we fought them just now!" Sheedon told him incredulously.

"My people are constantly attacked by these barbarians! You were supposed to have worked this problem out long ago! You have all the advantage, and yet they have defeated you over and over again. If you cannot conquer Narnia, at least do something to make them leave my territory." Sheedon gnashed his teeth and bowed lowly. He was mortified. He left Tashbaan very enraged and rode back to his home. Upon reaching it, Ronin informed him of Denise's failed attempt of escaping. This put Sheedon into an even darker mood and he fumed even more. He called the two guards to him. "Two men…two _armed_ men outwitted by a lone, defenseless girl? And you call yourselves soldiers?" He shouted. The soldiers cringed and tried to explain themselves but Sheedon flicked his hand to silence them. All this, Ronin watched with rising contempt for the general. Yet he did not say anything and kept his thoughts to himself.

"This girl has tried my temper time and again. I will not tolerate her impudence any longer!" Sheedon roared. He stormed out of the room towards the dungeons. Ronin followed, fearing the worst for Denise. He had spent the entire day yesterday thinking of everything she had told him. Somehow, he felt attached to her. She did not judge him by what he appeared to be on the outside. Even though he was the one who brought her to this dreadful prison, she told him that she _respected_ him. That meant a lot to him.

Denise was sitting on her pallet when Sheedon ordered the door of her cell to be opened. She looked alarmed and caught Ronin's eye. He wanted to warn her of the coming storm, but there was no way to do it without alerting the angry general. The door opened and Sheedon marched in, eyes ablaze. Denise stood up and glared right back at him. Ronin had to admire her nerve once again.

Unfortunately, the general wasn't amused. "I heard you didn't behave yourself properly while I was away." He said in a voice full of venom.

"Did you expect me to be nice?" Denise spat back. Sheedon's face contorted with anger. "I have tried being good to you. I looked past your insolence and foul remarks. I'm sad to say this, but with your latest stunt, you have just reached the limit of my temper. You make your choice _now_. Join us or suffer." He said. Denise paled a fraction of a bit. Tears of dread threatened to spill from her eyes. She grew fearful, but she stood her ground.

"_Do not be afraid, child. I am with you." _

Denise heard a voice inside her. _Aslan._ She remembered her dream. She knew Aslan was with her. He was her hope and her strength. She had entrusted her whole life to him. With renewed courage, she raised her chin defiantly and said in a steady voice, "My decision has not changed. I will not work for you, Sheedon, even if it will be the death of me."

Denise felt so light and warm. She heard her own words and marveled at them. Where did she get such courage? She felt so strong and even the idea of dying did not faze her. _If I die, it will be for a good cause._ She wondered vaguely if this was how martyrs felt as they were about to die for something they believed in.

Ronin stared long and hard at Denise. She looked calm and composed. _Is she suicidal?_ Sheedon's entire face turned red and he lashed out. With a loud yell, he grabbed Denise by the shoulder and sent her flying across the small room. Her elbow made contact with the stone wall and there was a sickening crunch. She screamed in pain and blood oozed onto the floor, staining her white shirt. Her arm was broken. Sheedon drew his sword and moved towards her. Clearly, he had lost control. "No one has ever and shall ever deny me."

Ronin placed himself in front of the general and said, "General, you cannot kill her. We need her to help us defeat the Narnians."

"She will not cooperate with us. I'd rather have her dead than working for the enemy." Sheedon shoved Ronin aside. Denise gripped her arm tightly and looked at Sheedon even as her vision started to blur. He crouched down to her level and grabbed her by the hair.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Denise. _One last chance_. Just say that you will work for me and I shall spare you." He said. Denise smiled at him and said, "Working for you is worse than being dead."

With that, she closed her eyes and tried to think of pleasant things. She focused her mind on her mother and on her friends in this world…friends that were probably looking for her at that moment but would never see her again. Lucy, Susan, Halden, Peter…Edmund. She tried to picture their smiling faces as she waited for that one final blow that would end her life.

There was a sound of metal hitting metal. Denise opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. Ronin had pulled out his sword and blocked Sheedon's sword the moment it was about to slice through her. Denise wasn't the only one that was shocked. Taken aback Sheedon said, "What is this, Ronin?"

Ronin's face was set and indecipherable. He moved the swords away from Denise and faced the general. "You are being unreasonable, sire. Your fury drives you to do things you are sure to regret once you are again thinking lucidly. I suggest you give yourself some time to cool down and then come back to talk to her when you are in a more stable disposition. Who knows, she might change her mind and join us." Sheedon stared long and hard at his spy and Ronin stared firmly back. After a while, the general placed his sword back in its sheath and walked out of the cell. When Sheedon had left the dungeons, Ronin faced Denise and found her unconscious.

He looked at her arm and saw that it was bleeding profusely. He removed a part of his tunic and tied it carefully around her arm. Unable to stop the bleeding, Ronin carefully carried her and placed her on the pallet. Then he ran to his room and found some bandages. Then he called to a servant and ordered her to bring a basin of water and a clean towel. Together they returned to Denise's cell. The servant girl gasped audibly at the sight of blood. As gently as he could, Ronin cleaned the wound and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. He had been taught about such things by his tutor when he was younger and he had paid close attention to it because he knew it would be a great skill to know later in his life. He examined the still bleeding arm and knew that it needed stitches. But he didn't dare do it himself because he wasn't a professional. He bandaged Denise's elbow thickly and placed a splint on it. Satisfied, he asked the servant to clean the cell and call him once the prisoner awoke.

As he walked along the hallway towards his room, he wondered what he was going to do next. Denise needed to be seen by a healer before her injury got worse. He decided to talk to the general about it after he had cooled down a bit. He did not have to wait long, though, for the general called for him soon after.

"Is there anything you need, sire?" He asked upon entering the room.

"How is the prisoner doing?" Sheedon asked.

"She was unconscious when I left her. Her arm is broken and all I was able to do was to stop the bleeding." He replied.

"I see. Inform me when she regains consciousness." Sheedon said.

"Sire, I think she needs to be attended to by a healer. Her injury is pretty serious." Ronin pleaded with the general.

"Call me when she awakes. If she decides to help us out, I'll send for the best healers. If she still refuses, then why should I waste time and effort on her?" Ronin considered pushing the issue a little more, but thought better of it and chose to leave the room. His disdain for the man grew more and more potent. After lunch, the servant girl approached him and said that the prisoner had awoken. He ordered her to bring food down to the cell and went ahead to check on Denise.

When he arrived at the cell, Denise was sitting on the pallet and was examining her arm. She looked up when he entered. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"How's your arm?" He asked again. Denise did not reply. He pulled a chair closer to her, sat down and took her arm to examine it. He touched it gingerly, watching her face for any sign of pain. Denise flinched. When Ronin saw it, he released her.

"It's broken, isn't it?" Denise muttered. Ronin nodded. "It needs stitches. But I'm no good with that, so I just bandaged it."

"It's no use, Ronin. It's bound to get infected. And if I don't die of infection, I'll die of blood loss." Denise said softly.

"I'll get a healer to attend to you. It'll be fine." Ronin said, trying to soothe her. Denise did not know how to react to this. Ronin stared at her. She was pale…too pale. The wound wasn't bleeding at the moment, but he knew that it wouldn't last for long. She had already lost a lot of blood.

"Why did you do that?" Denise asked him suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you stop Sheedon from killing me a moment ago?" She said. Ronin looked her in the eyes and said, "I couldn't just stand there and watch him do that. It was… inhumane." Denise had the heart to smile. "Finally, you noticed how vile he is."

"You know something, Denise? You remind me of my sister." Ronin said. Denise looked up at him. "Yeah?" He nodded and smiled genuinely. "Of course she wasn't as mischievous and as stubborn as you are," Denise actually laughed at this point. "But when you look at me, I feel as though you can see right through me. It's like…you can read my mind. My sister has that same way of looking at people, you see. It's like there's nothing you can hide from her."

"She must be really nice." Denise said. Ronin smiled again.

"She was. She was such a good little angel. I was so lucky to be her brother. " He looked up and stared right into Denise's piercing gaze.

"She's luckier, because she had a brother like you." She said. He was deeply touched by her words. The servant came with the tray of food.

"You must eat. You need to keep yourself strong." He said. He ordered the servant to help her eat and he told Denise that he would be talking to Sheedon to let a healer see her. "Thank you, Ronin." Denise said before he left. He smiled at her and said, "I'll be right back."

Ronin walked slowly towards Sheedon's study. In his mind, he rehearsed what he was about to say. Upon reaching his destination, he knocked on the door. A voice from inside told him to come in. "What is it?" Sheedon asked him once he saw who was standing outside.

"Deni- the prisoner has regained consciousness, general." Ronin said, stumbling over Denise's name.

"And?"

"She is very weak, sire. She needs to be attended to by a healer before anything else." Ronin told him.

"Has she agreed to work for me?" Sheedon questioned.

"I'm afraid I haven't gotten around to asking her about that yet, but-"

"Then ask her now. If she agrees, tell me at once and I shall send for the healers." The general said, pointedly ending the discussion. Ronin, who could not think of anything else to say, bowed and left. On his way to Denise's cell the servant girl he left with Denise met him and told him that the prisoner's wound was once again bleeding. After ordering her to bring fresh bandages, he ran towards the dungeons. Upon reaching her cell, he found the food splattered on the floor and Denise sitting on her pallet looking as pale as a ghost. Her head was bowed and her forehead was pressed against the chair's back. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were tightly closed. Ronin could only imagine the agonizing pain she must be going through at that moment.

When he came in, she didn't even look up. "Denise? Let me see your arm." He said softly. She opened her eyes and Ronin's heart ached when he saw her pained expression. Slowly, she moved to show her arm to him. The bandage was now a deep red color. He frowned. It was getting worse. The servant girl came back with a towel, a basin of water and the requested bandages. He carefully removed the dressing. As he did so, the blood flowed freely. "Denise, I'm going to have to put pressure on your arm to stop the bleeding, alright? This will hurt." Ronin said. Denise nodded with her eyes closed. Ronin took the towel in his hand and pressed it to her arm. He pressed it down hard and Denise cried out in pain. Ronin winced. After a while, he wrapped it again in bandages. He washed his bloodied hands. "Thanks." Denise said.

"It's getting worse." Ronin told her when the servant had finished cleaning up the mess and left. Denise stared at the floor. "General Sheedon said that he would send the healers to cure you if you agree to help him out." He continued. Still, Denise said nothing.

"Listen to me, Denise. You need help badly. All I can do is stop the bleeding for short periods of time. You need professional healers. Why don't you just agree to what the general wants so that-"

"No." Denise cut him short. "I won't help him." Ronin almost shouted at her.

"But you will die if your condition does not improve!" Denise looked him in the eyes and once again Ronin felt himself being scrutinized. "If I'm destined to die here, then I will. But I will not help Sheedon with his evil plans."

"You're crazy, aren't you?" Ronin asked her.

"Please, Ronin. I do not want to argue about this. My decision is final. It will not change my mind." Ronin could do nothing more but let her be. He helped her to lie down on the pallet and told her to rest. "I'll see if I can change the general's mind." Denise told him that nothing could change Sheedon's mind, but she thanked him for his efforts.

Ronin spent the entire afternoon thinking of what he could do. He did not want Denise to die. No. But he couldn't save her on his own. The general would kill him if he called for healers without his permission. The only people who could save Denise at this point would be the Narnians. Following this train of thought, an idea occurred to him. But it was drastic and was very dangerous. Both of them were sure to die if it failed. But the more Ronin thought of it, the more credible it seemed to him. He knew that it was the only way to save her.

But why, you may ask, is he even bothering about her?

It's because Ronin felt rather attached to the girl. He wasn't attracted in a romantic way. Ronin saw her as a little sister… a young girl who, for some reason, was placed under his protection and therefore, was his responsibility. She told him that she respected him. No one ever saw the sacrifice Ronin made to save his loved ones…except for her. No one ever told him that he was a free man, that he did not owe anyone anything… except for her.

That's why he cared so much about the stubborn girl named Denise Stoker. And he would do everything in his power to help her, even if it put him in trouble as well.

The next day, Denise still refused to work for Sheedon. Ronin had to replace the bandage twice. She was extremely pale and weak. She didn't even want eat anymore. "Denise, you have to eat. You're already weak." He told her. Denise merely closed her eyes wearily and murmured something about not having the strength to chew. Upon seeing her in such a state, Ronin made his mind up. _Tonight_, he thought. _I'll do it tonight._

In the dungeons, Denise lay on the pallet with her eyes shut tight. Her broken arm was in a dreadful state and the pain from it drained her of any remaining strength. She shivered. The cell she was in did not have any windows, and yet she felt so cold. Above everything else, she was tired. She was tired of it all. It was all too much. She just wanted to rest. She didn't want anymore of the pain, she was sick of struggling. _What a sad way to die_, she thought.

Ronin told the guards that he would be taking charge of the prisoner that night. "There is some sort of gossip going around the village about the Narnians. I want you to go there tonight and try to find out about it." This of course was a blatant lie. But the guards did not question him since he held a higher position than they did. Besides, they were sick of guarding the barely-alive prisoner. Sheedon was not informed of this, which was of course, Ronin's idea. Night came and after taking care of some things, Ronin went to the cell to relieve the two guards… and set his plan in motion. When he arrived, the guards immediately stood up. "Make sure you get the information I want." He told them. With a nod, they turned on their heels and left. It was close to midnight and the people in the house, if they weren't asleep yet, were all getting ready to go to bed. Ronin went inside Denise's cell. She was asleep. When Ronin touched her hand to wake her up, he found it smoldering hot. He touched her forehead and found that she was burning up with fever. He gently shook her until she opened her eyes. "Denise? You have to get up." Ronin said.  
Denise looked up at him with a pained expression. "What is it?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Can you walk?" Ronin whispered. "I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

tell me what you think.

i won't be able to update again for sometime, because school is pressing me down. It's the final quarter and my teachers seem to find it amusing to dump loads of school work on unsuspecting little kids such as myself. i cannot find the right words to describe how much work i have to do. Yep, it's so overwhelming that it actually renders me speechless. This chapter had been finished for days now but because of my messed up schedule, it took me ages before i could send it to Melly. but don't fret, i'll be on hiatus for maybe a month or two only. okay, i gotta go now. i just squeezed this in coz i don't wanna keep you waiting. =) i'm off to be buried alive once again under a pile of homework, projects, requirements and whatnot.

cheers!

....not.


	44. FallingFalling

Chapter 44: Falling…Falling

Ronin informed Denise of his plan. He was to take her out of the general's house through a passage in the farthest corner of the dungeons that had been built as an emergency escape route if the manor was, for any reason, suddenly attacked. No one, except for the general and Ronin, knew about that passage. In her weakened state, Denise struggled to keep her eyes open and tried to catch everything he said. There seemed to be a dark cloud covering her eyes that caused her to see everything as a vague impression. She was tired of struggling to live, but she would not give up, not now when she just might be able to get out of prison alive and get back to Narnia.

"Can you walk?" Ronin asked her. With a determined face, Denise said, "Yes, I can." She stood up and almost fell back down. Ronin was there to catch her and support her weak body. "Take it easy. You condition is worse than I expected." Denise nodded and walked slowly. Ronin supported her and helped her walk, but they were going too slowly. Ronin became nervous. "You know, we could go a lot faster if I carry you instead." Denise, stubborn as always, tried to dissuade him to no avail. In the end she agreed, knowing that they could not waste time. So with all the care he could possibly manage, Ronin swept Denise off her feet and carried her towards the passage. She was awfully light, he thought to himself. She's lost too much weight, too much energy, too much blood… too much everything. Upon reaching the passage, Denise saw the moon in the sky and her face broke into a smile. The hope inside her that was growing faint those past few days burned stalwartly once again. In her mind, she resolved to be strong enough to reach the Narnian camp.

But would she be strong enough?

She was weakened…terribly weakened. She had been held captive for days and her broken arm was in a very alarming condition. It was infected and she was burning with fever. Ronin carefully lifted her onto the horse that he had earlier left a short way from the passage for their escape. He gently positioned her in a way that her broken arm would not be moved or further injured. As silent as the night, they took off in the direction of the Narnian camp.

* * *

In another part of the woods, Edmund and Peter were talking inside the latter's tent. "It's been days." Peter muttered.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that?" Edmund snapped at his brother. The High King chose to let it pass. There was a short moment of silence. Edmund broke it and said, "This wouldn't have happened if we had just left Denise with Susan and Lucy."

"We couldn't have won those battles if she wasn't around to help us with the plans." Peter said.

"We've won the battle. We were able to beat the Calormenes in their own land, yes. Another glorious triumph for your history books about us, I'm sure. But if we don't get her back alive, then-" Edmund was not able to finish what he was going to say. Peter stared long and hard at his brother.

"I understand how you're feeling, Ed. I know how important she is to you. Believe me; I want her back just as much as you do. And it's not because I need my military adviser. It's because she's family. And I do not leave anyone in my family behind. We will get her back even if we have to search over and over again." Edmund smiled weakly at his brother. "Thanks, Pete. I never doubted your concern for her. I know you're worried too. But it's the troops I'm thinking about. We have been here for months now. We officially crushed the Calormenes days ago. By this time, they all want to be home, not searching for some girl who might not even be alive anymore." Edmund said. As he said it, he thought to himself, _Aslan forbid that it's true!_

"Narnians are not like that, Ed. You should know that." Peter told him. Edmund nodded and bid his brother goodnight. But instead of heading to his tent, the young king walked towards a boulder a short way from their camp. He sat down on it and stared up at the sky. It was dark and littered with a few stars. It looked gloomy. He thought about how much he missed the Narnian sky and the numerous stars that Lucy was very fond of staring at. His thoughts wandered to his sisters. They must be so worried. Peter had sent them a letter explaining their situation and why they could not return just yet. They had to find Denise first.

Right on cue, a pang of sorrow caused Edmund to frown slightly. It was impossible to describe, the pain in his heart every time he thought about her... which was about three times every minute. The pain was growing sharper and stronger day by day. He had tried everything...everything sensible he could think of. The searches were continuing. They had, over and over again, questioned the one Calormene prisoner they had, but he simply would not speak. In fact, the soldier had killed himself yesterday rather than spill any information. Calormenes were fiercely loyal to their country, after all. When he was alone inside his tent, King Edmund the Just knelt to the ground and closed his eyes, praying to the great Lion.

* * *

"Denise? Don't close your eyes. Stay with me. We're almost there." Ronin said somewhere above her. Denise opened her eyes a fraction of a bit and blinked repeatedly, trying to keep herself from falling asleep. She knew why Ronin didn't want her to sleep… because if she did she just might not wake up again. Her eyes fluttered shut again. _Damn it, Denise!_, she thought, mentally reprimanding herself for not being able to fight the urge to sleep and give in to blessed release. "We're almost there." She said, more to herself than to Ronin. "Yes, we're close. So don't give up, alright? We're almost there." Ronin reassured her. Denise nodded. Ronin admired her spirit. Looking at her, he could clearly see how hard she was struggling merely to keep her eyes open. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, but she was fighting. She was fighting… but he was afraid that it was a losing battle.

It was a long night. Ronin urged the horse to go as fast as it could while still trying to be careful about Denise's arm. There were panicky moments when he thought they were lost, but for some reason, he was always able to find the right way. It was as if there was a force…what it was Ronin wasn't exactly sure, but it guided them and led them along the right path. Soon, Ronin was sure that they were very, very near the Narnian camp. He glanced down at Denise. Her eyes were open and she was staring into oblivion.

"Denise?" He called her attention. She looked at him and his heart gave an anxious twist. Her eyes looked dull. The sparkle he once saw in her defiant orbs seemed to have disappeared. The corners of her eyes looked glassy and they were expressionless. "Denise?" There was no reply. "Denise?" He repeated more urgently. Still, Denise did not respond. Her breathing was gradually getting slower with longer spaces between each breath. Her eyes closed. "Denise!" He exclaimed. For a moment, Denise opened them again, fighting the iron grasp of death. But it held her by the neck, and she was slowly, ever so slowly, falling…falling.

Ronin urged the horse to go faster. He could already see the Narnian tents. "Hang on, Denise. Please." He begged her. Denise forced a deep breath and held on to life. But the pain was too much. It was all too much. Fighting only caused her more pain. She didn't want anymore pain. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to rest. She was tired of fighting.

They reached the camp. The horse neighed loudly when Ronin brought it to an abrupt stop. Edmund, who had only gone into his tent minutes ago, was still awake. He heard the sound and, fearing it was an attack, grabbed his sword and rushed outside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. Ronin had descended from the horse and was holding Denise in his arms while he sat on the ground. Recognizing Denise instantly, Edmund ran forward. He knelt in front of her. Seeing her there, he was reminded of his dream. The bloodied image filled his mind and he had a feeling of foreboding. He shook it off.

He saw her arm, broken and bleeding. "Denise…" he murmured. He touched her face and almost flinched because of the heat. He called her name again, willing her to open her eyes. And open her eyes she did.

Denise looked up into brown eyes. That voice… it was familiar to her. It was calling to her. She wanted to answer… but she couldn't. She opened her mouth and tried to call back, but no sound came out. She tried to keep her eyes focused on the person kneeling on front of her, the person calling her name over and over again. Her vision was all a blur. After a while, she finally recognized the face and the voice. "Edmund." She said.

Edmund, who had been shouting for Peter to wake up, looked back at her when he heard her call his name. "Denise! Hold on, please." Edmund begged.

_Why is everyone begging?_ Denise thought. _Why_ _do Ronin and Edmund beg me to hold on? They want me to hold on to pain?_ And even though the pain was inexpressible, Denise struggled… because they begged. Labored breaths stung her ribs. _Don't give up now, Denise. You've made it back! You're back at camp_. Again she heard Edmund calling her name, but the sound seemed so distant. More sounds were heard around her. People seemed to be panicking. But they were all slipping away. She was losing them. Or maybe it was the other way around.

Struggle as she might against it, Denise was falling…falling.

Falling…Falling into the dark pit of death.

* * *

author's notes: i know, i know. it's been so long since i last published. and considering that time span, you might have been expecting a long chapter. but pls pls let me know what you think about this. i wanna know what you think about Denise's..well, fate. *evil laugh.  
I won't reveal just yet if she's going to die. but here's a clue: **The Manhater will soon come to an end.**  
So, pls. review. oh, and another thing to convince you to click that button down there... i just had my bday last march 15. i would really appreciate comments about this. yeah, even flames are welcome. XD


	45. Back At Camp

Chapter 45: Back at Camp

Edmund walked to and fro inside Peter's tent. Together with his brother, they had taken the Calormene and talked to him while Denise was being taken care of by the healers. The Calormene claimed to be a spy working for Sheedon. "What I don't understand, Ronin," Peter asked him, "Is why you helped Denise escape." Edmund eyed the spy suspiciously.  
Ronin, who had answered all the questions they had asked him truthfully, faltered. "I cannot begin to tell you why, to be honest. I myself do not know why I did it. But in her own way, she made me realize things that I should have realized years ago. Denise is a great person, and I believe that she doesn't deserve to suffer." He said. Edmund stared at him and Ronin stared back, daring the young king to find flaws in what he had just said and to contradict him.

Edmund was naturally suspicious. He always looked for motives in plans; he considered every possible point. After hearing Ronin's story, he had many doubts. He found many holes in Ronin's story, so naturally, he became wary. But for some unexplainable reason, he found himself trusting the spy. Why else would he have risked his life to save Denise? His mind was confused, but he did not want to analyze the situation tonight. There were more pressing matters to attend to. "Let him rest, Pete. They traveled a long way." He said. Peter agreed. Afterwards, Edmund went to the tent of the healers. He walked in and found Denise still unconscious. The healer has just finished the stitches on her arm and was wrapping it in bandages.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not so well, I'm afraid, Your Highness. She has lost a lot of blood and her wound is infected. It was very fortunate that she got here when she did or else we certainly would have lost her." The faun replied. "Will she be okay now?" Edmund asked again. The faun frowned. "We cannot be certain. I have done what I can to help her arm; but there is nothing I can do about the fever. Her life depends on her will to survive." The faun excused himself and left the tent. Moments later, Peter came. Edmund related to him all that the healer had said. Peter offered to keep guard, but Edmund said he'd rather do it himself. With a nod, Peter left his brother. The young king sat near the pallet that Denise was lying on. He stared at her. Edmund thanked the Great One for giving her back. His eyes focused on her arm and the various bruises on her body. He gnashed his teeth when he thought of all the things she might have gone through. For all the pain she had to endure, Sheedon would pay dearly, Edmund promised solemnly. But right now, he did not want to think of Sheedon and of revenge. He just wanted to sit and stare at Denise. He wanted to do that until her eyes opened. He took her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. So many things he wanted to say. She had to wake up. She had to hear him out.

King Edmund bent his head forward next to Denise's good arm and fell asleep, still holding her hand.

* * *

Morning came. The first thing Peter did when he woke up was to write a letter to his sisters, telling them about the previous night's events. He remembered the Calormene spy, Ronin. The high king went to the tent and found the centaur still watching over the entrance. "How is our guest?" Peter asked him. "He's still inside, Your Highness. He woke up very early and asked me if he could visit Lady Denise. I told him that he was to get permission from you first." The centaur replied. Peter nodded and thanked him. He went inside the tent to find Ronin sitting on the pallet. "Did you sleep well?" He asked him. Ronin nodded. "I thank you for your kindness. As a Calormene, I did not expect that you would be this hospitable towards me."

"We Narnians know how to repay one's kindness. You have helped us a great amount by bringing Denise back. It is our duty, therefore, to return your benevolence." Peter told him. "How is she doing?" Ronin asked when he remembered Denise. "She's still unconscious. But the healers have done all they can for her." Peter replied. Ronin nodded and did not say anything in return. Peter spoke. "I'll call for you when she wakes up. But in the meantime, I'll have someone bring you food. You must be hungry." Ronin thanked him and Peter left the tent. He ordered a faun to bring food for Ronin and went straight to the healer's tent. There he found Edmund sitting close to a still unconscious Denise and Halden standing by the tent's entrance. They seemed to have been talking, but both grew quiet when he approached.

"How is she?" Peter asked. "She's still unconscious. There's been no change." Edmund said.

"What did the healers say?"

"They said that her condition is still the same. She's too weak."

There was an awkward silence. Halden did not speak and was looking at the ground and Edmund focused his eyes back on Denise. "We must discuss our next move." Peter said. Both the Archenlander and Narnian looked up at him.

"We have Denise back. At this point, we can go back to our homes." Peter said.

"What about the Calormene spy?" Halden asked. Apparently, he had been informed about everything that had happened last night. "I plan to take him with us to Narnia. But I want to know your opinions about it." Peter told them.

"Wouldn't Sheedon chase after us to get his spy?" Edmund said.

"Ronin broke his loyalty to Sheedon when he snuck Denise out of prison. I don't think Sheedon will want him back." Peter answered his brother.

"I didn't say that Sheedon would want him back. Rather, Sheedon would want him dead." Edmund replied.

"That's why we're taking him with us. We owe him, Ed. It is our duty now to ensure his safety. At least, until we get out of Calormen." Edmund nodded and said, "We take him with us, then. But I want him watched every minute. I know he saved Denise, but we mustn't be too slack on him." It was agreed upon. "Halden, I want you to talk to your troops about this. I'll inform my men." Peter told him. The duke nodded and left the tent with the High king. While they were walking, Peter asked, "What were you and Edmund talking about before I came in?" Halden, who seemed to be distracted, looked up at him in mild surprise. "It was nothing important." He simply said.

Edmund was once again left alone with Denise. His thoughts were muddled. Halden's words continued resurfacing in his mind. He had just awakened when the Archenlander entered the tent. At first he just asked about how Denise was doing. Edmund answered his questions as politely as he could. After a long pause, Halden suddenly said, "You're very lucky, Edmund." Edmund had looked up wondering at him. "The girl whom you like feels the same way for you."

Edmund had said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She has very little patience for men, remember? In the past I have been the object of her hate and her fist. But when it comes to you, she looks past her prejudice against men." Halden told him. To this, Edmund had no reply. He had never noticed that.

"Maybe you never noticed that because you were too caught up in your own emotions. You never caught her staring at you because you were too busy trying to stop yourself from glancing at her."

There was a long pause.

"Edmund, I know you are a good and honorable man. She'll be safe with you. Whatever is between the two of you… it is special. And I don't want to stand in the way of anything like it." Halden said seriously. Edmund stared at him and he saw sincerity in the duke's eyes. "So I'm telling you now… pluck up the courage before I decide to fight for her again. Because when I decide to do so, I promise you that I will win." The ensuing awkward silence was what Peter had walked into upon entering the healer's tent.

* * *

"So what do you suggest we do?" Edmund asked. It was midday and he momentarily left Denise to discuss pressing matters in Peter's tent. Ronin had just been warning them of Sheedon's vengeance. "We have to leave as soon as possible. By now, Sheedon must have discovered that Denise and I are missing." He said.

"Our troops are ready to leave anytime, but what about Denise?" Halden said.

"That's all the more reason for us to go." Edmund countered. "The healers can do no more for her here and she is still unconscious. But if we can get her back to Narnia, Lucy can help her out with her cordial." To all this, Peter listened attentively. After a while, the High king nodded his head and gave his decision.

"We move out as soon as possible. We shall place Denise in a wagon, I'm sure that will be secure enough. I will write again to Lucy and Susan in Archenland and ask them to meet us at the border of the desert with the cordial. Ronin, how long do you think it will take Sheedon to find and attack us here?"

"Sheedon does not know the exact position of your camp. As his spy, I was the one tasked to look for it. When I did find this place, he did not ask me for your exact position. So I just told him that you are located in the western part of the woods. That ought to buy us some time." Ronin informed them.

"Okay then, Oreius, inform your men that we shall leave tomorrow at the break of dawn. Make all the necessary arrangements now." Peter told the general. It was settled. They were to return home tomorrow. The soldiers broke out in a cheer when they heard the news. After arranging the wagon that was to be used for Denise, Edmund went back to the healers' tent to find them all fretting over her. He immediately panicked and ran forward. "What's going on?" He saw Denise trembling violently on the pallet with her eyes shut tight.

"Convulsions, Your Highness."

In the midst of all the commotion, Edmund had to step back and allow the healers to do their work. He was eventually asked to step outside. After a while, the faun, who was the chief healer, came out and approached the young king. "Sire, Lady Denise's condition is worse than we anticipated. Her fever has gotten worse too and she is declining rapidly." Edmund's face contorted in anxiety. "We shall be leaving tomorrow morning. My sister will bring her cordial and meet us at the desert's border. It shan't take us that long. Will she be able to hold till then?" He asked, fearing the answer. "I cannot answer that, my king. Like I have told you, she is too weak. She has to fight if she wants to live, but the way I see it, she is tired. I am not sure if she will make it." The faun replied.

"Just give her everything you've got."

"We have already done that, King Edmund. It's all up to her at this point." The faun excused himself. Edmund went inside the tent. Denise lay peacefully on the pallet. As he watched her, he thought to himself, "_What's the point of getting her back if she is just going to die right before my eyes?"_

Somehow, he cannot connect the image of this girl in front of him with the image of the girl who ran like a wildcat when she first saw them, the girl who could injure any man's ego with her sharp tongue, who showed skill in swordsmanship three days after first learning it and who punched Halden straight in the face with all the force she could muster. That Denise, the one forever on his mind, was so vivacious and bold while this… bruised and broken body lying on the pallet is just…..

He could not continue his thoughts anymore.

* * *

Later that day, Ronin came in to visit Denise. Edmund stood up respectfully and gave him space. "She has not awakened yet?" Ronin asked. Edmund shook his head. After a while, Ronin spoke. "King Edmund, you must be tired. If you want, I could watch over her while you rest."

"No, thank you. I'm alright. You should rest though. We've got a long journey ahead of us." Edmund replied.

"If you are sure, then I shall do so." Ronin looked at Denise one last time and gave her hand a gentle squeeze and turned to leave.

"Ronin," Edmund called his attention just as he was exiting the tent. "I realized I haven't thanked you properly for saving her." Ronin smiled and said, "Don't mention it, Your Highness."

Edmund decided to sleep in the healer's tent again that night. He refused everyone's offer to watch over Denise. In the middle of the night, a change took place.

A soft groan broke through Edmund's fitful slumber. He raised his head groggily when he felt movement in his hand. He had, of course, slept holding Denise's hands that night. He stared at it now as her fingers flexed. He glanced at her face and saw her eyelids flutter open slowly. He was unable to speak. He continued to stare as Denise raised her good arm to her forehead and murmured, "Geez. Stupid headache."

Upon hearing her voice, Edmund felt a surge of emotions and he laughed out loud. The room was lit only by a little lamp and the light wasn't enough to reveal his face to her. "Who's there?" Denise asked.

"Don't you know?" Edmund asked back, a huge smile plastered on his face. After a long pause, she hesitantly asked, "Ed?" Edmund squeezed her hand as an answer. "You can't imagine how happy I am to hear your voice again."

As Denise listened to the silhouette-who-said-he-was-Edmund, she was completely and utterly confused. "Why are you here?" She asked, thinking that she was still in prison. "Were you captured too?" But as she thought about it, she felt the soft pallet beneath her, and she felt comfortable…something she hadn't felt for days. "Where are we?" She asked him. "Denise, you're back at camp. You got here last night. Don't you remember?"  
With Edmund's words it all came back to her. She was back at the Narnian camp. One thing bothered her, though. "You mean, I got back here alive?" she asked Edmund. Somehow, she couldn't believe that after all the things she went through (which was hell in her opinion), she managed to live. "You don't feel dead, do you? Otherwise, I must be talking to a ghost." Edmund told her. "Whoa. I'm actually alive? That's so… surreal." Denise murmured. She looked dazed in Edmund's opinion. "Why do you sound like you're disappointed that you are alive?" Edmund shot at her. His tone seemed to bring Denise back to her proper senses and she snapped at him, "You know, that's not the right way to talk to a person who went through hell and almost died."

"Well, whose fault is that? Didn't I tell you to never remove your chain mail and your sword? Didn't I tell you to stay close to the Narnians left at camp that day? Seriously, I can't leave you without you getting into trouble!" Edmund told her. Despite his chastisement, he was happy to have her back and to hear her callous remarks again (even though they were currently intended for him). Denise sighed. "And here I was hoping someone would actually be kind to me after all the pain I had to go through. Obviously, I should have known better than to expect that from you. Go get Peter, won't you? I'm sure he'll be nice to me." She said in a resigned voice that would have normally raised Edmund's temper, but he was used to her and her ways. What she said did make him realize that the others must be alerted to the fact that Denise has regained consciousness.

"I'll go and wake the others up." Edmund told her. "Do you think you can manage not to get abducted again while I'm gone?"

"My arm is bandaged, my legs feel like jelly and my head feels like its being hammered. Do you think I can do anything other than lie on this pallet?" Denise shot at him. Edmund had to smile. Even though her state was far from returning to normal, Denise was still the same old Denise he knew; defiant and cheeky. He left the tent and ran to inform Peter. Soon, the entire camp knew about the good news. Edmund, Peter, Halden and Ronin all went inside the tent and found Denise being attended to by a healer. She still looked too fragile, but she was smiling. Upon seeing her visitors, her smile widened and she said, "Hi guys."

"Denise, I'm so glad to have you back." Peter beamed at her. Denise had the grace to laugh. She tried to sit up, but the healer almost pushed her right back down saying, "You mustn't stress yourself too much."  
"You scared all of us half to death, do you know that?" Halden told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than what I've been feeling for days." Denise replied. They all chatted for a while, but no one mentioned anything about Denise's experience as Sheedon's prisoner. Denise did not want to reminisce anyway. She thanked Ronin profusely. Afterwards, she was informed about their departure scheduled for the next day. "Do you think you would be alright in a wagon?" Peter asked her. "I think I would be alright walking all the way to Narnia as long as I get out of this place as soon as possible." She replied. She wanted to go home. Narnia was home. The healer told them that the patient must be given time to rest in preparation for the journey tomorrow. They all bid her goodnight. "We'll wake you up when it's time to leave."

"You'll be fine here alone?" Edmund asked her when everyone else had left. She seemed uncomfortable but said, "Yeah. I'll be fine."  
"Okay." Edmund said. "Okay." Denise said. Edmund walked towards the tent's opening. He hesitated and asked her again, "You're sure you'll be alright?"  
"Yeah." She replied. Things were getting…awkward. "It's quite dark here…" Edmund trailed off. He seemed to be hinting at something he couldn't quite say. (A/N: three guesses on what he's trying to say!! *sniggers)  
"Admittedly," Denise said after a while, "I'm still a bit shaken and I don't find the prospect of being alone as comfortable."  
"I could stay here with you." Edmund said in a rush. "I mean, if you want." He hastily added. He mentally cursed himself. _What in the name of Aslan is wrong with me?_  
"But you should probably rest as well." Denise said. "I'm fine. Besides, I don't think you should be alone. I mean, after all those things you went through…"  
It was settled. Edmund went back towards the pallet and sat on his chair. Denise said it seemed uncomfortable but Edmund said it was fine. "You should sleep." Edmund told her. She closed her eyes. Edmund stared at her. After a while, Denise opened her eyes again to find Edmund still watching her. "You don't have to watch me all night, you know. It doesn't really help me get any sleep." She told him. "Oh. Sorry." He told her.

The remainder of the night passed peacefully in the Narnian Camp.

* * *

Author's Note: SORRY.  
It took so long, i know. But my laptop was taken away from me for about a week for reasons too complicated to explain, and then i was really busy with choir, and then i had a really hard time working this one out. BUt i made this chapter long.. as a peace offering to you guys. =)

But anyways, i didn't kill Denise.(happy?) I decided to do the sequel I had in mind... even though it has tons of plot holes and whatnot. Also, i'll extend this one just a teensy weensy bit, since i wanna add a few stuff.

Special thanks to Melly for her help and all.=) now would you be kind enough as to press that button down there and tell me what you think? cheers.


	46. Vengeance

Chapter 46: Vengeance

"What did you say?" Sheedon growled. The soldiers all cringed. No one spoke. Sheedon was beside himself with anger. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that his most trusted soldier, the spy he treated almost like a son, would be the one to betray him. He shook with fury. "Find them. Don't bother bringing them alive to me. I want both of their heads." He said venomously.

* * *

Dawn broke. Denise awoke to the sound of horses neighing and voices talking exuberantly and found herself alone inside the tent. She still felt a little woozy, but found enough strength to stand up and walk out in the open. She saw Narnians and Archenlanders all busy getting ready for their departure. They were all very happy and she couldn't help but smile. She decided to check her tent to see if her things were still there. The tents were all being pulled down, but hers was still standing. She walked unsteadily towards it. When she went in, she saw her chain mail and her sword still inside. She happily took them. She heard shouts outside. One voice in particular stood out- Edmund's.  
She went out to hear her name being called over and over again.

"Over here." She called. When Edmund, who was standing outside the healer's tent, saw her, he sighed and walked towards her. "Where were you?" He asked her, his brow furrowed. "Relax, Edmund. There's no need for you to get all emotionally-constipated this early." Denise told him with a smile. Now that she was back with her friends after being held captive, nothing could burst her happy bubble.

"I can't possibly relax when you go missing every time I turn around! I left you for a moment to check on things outside, and when I came back, I found your pallet empty. Now, who wouldn't be a bundle of nerves because of that?" Edmund hissed. Denise merely blinked slowly at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hey-look-at-me-I-could-worry-myself-to-death. I just went to get my stuff from the tent." She said. Edmund frowned even more at her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked her after a while. "Much better, but I still feel like my insides are made of jelly. I'm sure I'll be fine though. The healer told me that it must have been a miracle, you know. You see, he doubted that I would survive when he saw me that night I got back and now I'm on my feet! " She said cheerfully.  
"You seem much improved now." Edmund agreed. "I've never met a sick person who could talk as much as you just did." Denise gave him a _yeah-right-whatever_ look and asked about breakfast. He grinned at her and together, they went to find something to eat.

After finishing breakfast, they were informed that they were about to leave. "Alright, get in there." Edmund told her, motioning towards the wagon. Peter approached them and said, "I'll ride up front with Oreius. Halden will ride beside his men and we shall keep Ronin in the midst of the men as we cross the desert. I've positioned guards who will keep watch as we travel. We have to be ready in case there is an attack." He told Edmund. The young king nodded and said, "I'll watch over this invalid."

_"I beg your pardon?"_ Denise hissed from inside her wagon. "Yes?" Edmund asked her when Peter left. "What did you call me, Edmund?" She asked him. "Invalid." He replied shortly. Denise glared at him. "Like it or not, that's what you currently are. Now keep quiet in there. We don't want to be tracked down because of your loud mouth, do we?" She rolled her eyes. They started their journey just as the sun had fully risen. This bothered Denise a little. "Why are we traveling in broad daylight?" She asked Edmund who was riding just beside her. "Because Peter wanted to leave as soon as possible and your condition couldn't possibly allow us to leave at night."  
"What does my condition have to do with it?" She asked again. "The healers said your condition isn't stable yet. There have been cases where lapses occurred. We can't have that, that's why Lucy and Susan are going to meet us by the desert's border with the cordial. Once Lucy has given you some of it, you'll be better." He answered. After a while, Denise asked him about Ronin.

"What about him?" Edmund asked suspiciously.  
"It was nice of you to let him come with us." She said.

"We couldn't leave him there. He would be killed for sure." He answered.

"I know. That's why we have to make sure to get him out of here safely. Sheedon is probably after his head." Edmund stared at her.

"You like him." Edmund said. Startled, Denise looked up and told him. "Sure I do. I mean, I've always wanted a sibling. He's like a big brother to me. And then there's the fact that he saved my life a hundred times while I was Sheedon's prisoner." Apparently, Denise did not understand the true nature of Edmund's question, but her honest and almost child-like answer was more than enough to make Edmund's day. "I'm glad he was there to help you out." He said. She smiled but grew quiet.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her after a while. "A lot of things."  
"Like?"  
"I was thinking about how my life sounds like something out of a book." She said with a slight laugh. "You know, with the war and my getting abducted and all… it seems so strange to me."  
"It's like a fairytale, you mean? And you're like a damsel in distress of some sort?" Edmund said with half a grin. Denise glared at him. "I don't like fairytales. Princesses rely on Prince Charming too much. I don't understand why they have to wait for him when they can do the escaping themselves." She said, scowling at the thought.

"Well, maybe because they don't want Prince Charming to think his efforts were in vain. I mean, how would you feel when, after crossing deserts and climbing mountains, you find that the princess you came to rescue is already gone?" Edmund asked her. Denise actually looked out of the small window of the wagon to look at him. "No one ever asked him to rescue the princess in the first place, so why should he complain?" She shot back.  
"That's the point. It isn't his duty to rescue her, but he rescues her anyway. You see, Denise, sometimes there's more to life than just competing with the opposite gender. Life isn't always a competition between men and women. There's something more to it than just that." He replied. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" she asked.

Edmund shrugged. "I don't know. Love, maybe?" She snorted. "Love. Right."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked her.

"I seriously doubt that Prince Charming rescued the princess just because of love." She answered.

"What? You think he would risk his life for someone that he had no attachment to at all?" Edmund questioned.

"Of course he would. You know how men are, they always have other motives. For example, personal gain. Princesses always have a kingdom in tow. I think that would be a very attractive reason for any man to rescue the girl. Marry a drop-dead gorgeous princess and get the chance to rule a kingdom as a bonus. See? Life's a breeze."

"You have a very warped take on things." Edmund told her.

"Warped maybe, but it's my very own way of thinking. Unlike other girls out there, I don't fall for the almost-perfect image men put on, especially if they want to win a girl's heart. I know for a fact that behind every man's action is a singular motive that would benefit him and no one else."

"Not all men are that scheming." Edmund said in defense of the male species. "Yes, but one way or another, all of you want to take advantage of us and that is something I am totally opposed to." Denise bit back.

"The way you talk about men makes me wonder if you've ever experienced anything that made you such a man hater." Edmund told her.

"Man hater?" Denise repeated and laughed. "Let's just say that I've enough reason to believe that men are not worth my time. Anyway, why are we even talking about such matters? " Edmund wanted to ask her more questions, but she said she was getting sleepy. "Alright, you better rest. We don't want your condition to get worse, do we?"

While she slept, Edmund's mind was struggling with itself. Now he knew just how much Denise abhorred men. He realized that she had a problem with trusting them. He was extremely curious about what might have made her like that. Moreover, he couldn't seem to figure out how he was going to make a move when apparently, she had a very strong resolution. In the end, he knew he would just have to work hard on it and hope that he would get lucky.

The Narnians had been traveling quite fast. By that afternoon, they were already halfway through the desert. Denise woke up due to the sweltering heat. "Are you comfortable in there?" Edmund asked her. "I'm fine. I just can't wait till we get back to Narnia. I really miss your sisters." She replied. "They must have been very worried about you. Peter told them about what happened you know." Edmund told her. Denise smiled at him and grew quiet again. After a while, she said, "Ed, I saw Aslan."  
"What? When?"  
"When I was still Sheedon's prisoner, he appeared to me. I'm not sure if it was a vision or if I dreamt him up. But he talked to me, Ed." She said.

"What did he say?"  
"A lot of things. Generally he was encouraging me. I think that was the time when my escape plan was squished." She said.

"Squished?" Edmund repeated. Denise nodded. Edmund wanted to ask her more, but he could see that she seemed uncomfortable with the topic. "Listen, Denise, you don't have to tell me anything if you aren't comfortable. But if you ever want to talk about… whatever happened back there, I'm willing to listen." He said this while looking straight into her eyes. She met his gaze but lowered her eyes after a moment.

"Ed, a lot of things happened to me back there. Unfortunately, most of them aren't…very nice. There were countless times when I thought I was going to die and there were even more times when I wished that I _would_ die. The things I went through…." She paused, trying to find the right words. "They are the sort of things that I would never wish on anyone, not even on my worst enemy. It was… I was so damn terrified, Edmund. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine such things happening to me. I…" She trailed off. She fought the tears but they flowed freely. Edmund tried to comfort her, but he knew that if she ever hoped to move on from that traumatic experience, she would have to let it all out. "I tried to be brave whenever Sheedon was around. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing me break down like some idiot. Every time I glared at him back then, my insides felt like jelly. When he came raging mad into my cell, I tried to match his anger with mine, but when he gripped my shoulders I wasn't even able to fight him off. I…I flew across the room like a rag doll. And when he drew his sword… I was so scared I felt like throwing up. I was… I was such a coward." She ended.

"You? A coward? Somehow, I cannot imagine that, Denise." Edmund told her with a faint smile. She was wiping her tears dry. "Besides, the way Ronin told it, you sounded like someone who wasn't scared at all." Ronin had told them everything that had happened since Denise was brought to Sheedon's manor the night they arrived at camp. "Denise, listen to me." Edmund said. She looked at him and their eyes locked. "Whether you were a coward there or not, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're back here with us. You made it through an ordeal that would have made even the strongest of men weak." He reached out and touched her tear-stained cheek with his free hand. "Forget about all of it, Denise. Forget about all those things. I will never let anything like it happen to you again. I won't let anyone harm you. And I promise you, I will make Sheedon pay. He will have to pay for everything he made you go through." He said sincerely. Looking in his eyes, Denise smiled. "Thanks." She said.

An hour passed. They were very near the desert's border by now and Denise was looking forward to seeing Lucy and Susan once again when suddenly,  
"Calormenes! Calormenes behind us!" Someone shouted from the back. Denise went white and craned her neck to look behind, but she didn't need the visual proof because she could already hear the thundering hooves of the enemy.

* * *

Sheedon led his entire army and pursued the Narnians. When he saw them, he smiled. _Sweet, sweet vengeance._ "They are very few. I'm not interested in prisoners. Kill them all." He told his men.

Within moments, Peter and Edmund were up front with Halden and the generals. They ordered the soldiers to continue riding. "We have no choice but to fight them." Edmund said.

"There are too many of them." Halden countered.

"The border is not far from here. We should send someone and ask for help from Archenland. We have to hold them off until help arrives." Peter said.

"We must send Ronin and Denise. Lucy will know Denise." Edmund said. Peter nodded in agreement. Then they spread out and told the soldiers of the plan. Edmund went back to Denise.  
"Is it Sheedon?" She asked. He nodded grimly. "We have to fight them. You and Ronin will continue riding towards the border. You will find Lucy there. Tell her to get help from Archenland."  
"And you?"  
"I will stay here with the others and fight." He answered.

"I'm not leaving!" Denise shouted.

"There's no time for this, Denise! Please just do as I say. I don't want you getting hurt again. I'll meet you in Archenland." Edmund told her. He saw panic and fear in her eyes. "But-"  
"Please, Denise." He said. After a while, she nodded. "Keep your sword with you." Edmund said. Ronin arrived. He had been informed of the plan. "Keep her safe." Edmund told him. He nodded. Ronin jumped in front of the wagon and took the reigns. Edmund held Denise's hand and squeezed it. "Ed-" She began.

"Go!" Edmund said and Ronin drove off. Edmund watched as Denise was pulled away from him again. He heard the battle cry of the Calormenes behind them and said through gritted teeth, "Let's finish this."

Peter came and rode beside Edmund as the Narnians halted and faced the Calormenes.  
"Ronin and Denise have set off?" Peter asked his brother. Edmund nodded. His eyes were focused on the enemy, scanning the place for one person. When he found who he was looking for, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. Peter watched his brother.

"Ed?" Without removing his gaze from Sheedon, Edmund said, "Do me a favor, Pete?"  
Peter raised his eyebrow. "Leave Sheedon to me." Edmund said. Peter followed his gaze and saw him staring at the general. "Sure thing, Edmund." Peter said with a slight smirk.

The armies met and fighting ensued. The Calormenes were in greater numbers, but the Narnians and Archenlanders held their ground. Edmund fought his way through countless Calormenes to get to Sheedon. Little did he know that Sheedon had plans of his own.

* * *

Ronin and Denise continued to journey through the desert. Denise kept on looking outside the window, hoping to get a glimpse of her friends fighting in the battle, but they were becoming smaller as they drove farther. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her arm caused her to lean back inside the wagon. She gasped. "What the-" she said. She looked at her bandaged arm. It was bleeding again. She cursed. "Is there a problem?" She heard Ronin's voice. "No, there's no problem. Are we close to the border?" She lied. _No point in worrying anyone_, she thought. "We're almost there." He replied. Denise grimaced as she felt another pang of pain.

Sheedon has spotted the wagon. His face twisted into an evil smile. He urged his horse into a sprint. Ronin happened to look back at that moment and saw the loathed general following them. He cursed and informed Denise. She glanced out the window and to her horror, she saw the Calormene general in hot pursuit and gaining quickly on the slower moving wagon. "Ronin, hurry!" she urged. Inside the wagon, she quickly considered how to deal with the situation.

_If Sheedon catches up with us, then we will have to fight him. I have a sword with me, but who am I kidding? The last time I fought with it I had two good arms and I was still defeated. I couldn't possibly defend myself now. I suppose I could try running, but that's hopeless too in my condition. Shit, I'm screwed over!_Suddenly, the wagon lurched. Denise cried out in pain when her arm was jostled against the wall. "Ronin, what happened?" She asked. They stopped. Ronin got down from the wagon and from the window, she saw him draw his sword. "Ronin-" She called to him again. Then she heard Sheedon's horse halt. She broke in a sweat. _I am doomed._

Her vision blurred. Cursing her eternally incommodious arm, she pushed the door open and stepped out of the wagon. In the heat of the sun, she saw that Sheedon was standing a few meters away from them and that the horse that was pulling their wagon lay on the sand, an arrow sticking out from its hind leg. Ronin motioned to her and whispered, "Denise, the border is not that far from here. If you run, you can make it. I want you to find the Narnians and deliver our message. I'll hold off Sheedon for as long as I can to give you a head start."

"There's now way I'm leaving you here." Denise mumbled fiercely. Her hand clutched the hilt of her sword tightly. "Look, we don't have much time! You've got to get the message to the Queens or else everyone we left behind will die." Ronin replied. Sheedon was advancing towards them. Denise knew that she had to do what Ronin said. She had no other choice, the fate of the Narnian army rested on her shoulders. "Go now." Ronin said. With a pained glance at him, she took off towards the border.

But before she could go far, she heard the sound of clanging metal. She turned around to behold Ronin dueling with Sheedon. She knew she had to run, she knew she shouldn't waste time, but she was rooted to ground. She found herself unable to move. She watched in horror as Ronin fought Sheedon. Ronin held his ground, but Sheedon was too strong for him. Her grip on her sword tightened every time her friend took a blow. She was wondering whether she should continue running or go to help him when Ronin's sword fell to the ground, followed shortly by his body. Sheedon removed his sword from his former spy's frame without even a bit of remorse.

Tears fell from Denise's eyes. She stood there with her mouth slightly parted, unable to do anything but stare. She wasn't able to scream or run or move. _Ronin was dead_. He was killed by Sheedon. Slowly, the reality sank in; causing her more pain than her arm had ever caused her. Slowly, the silent crying turned into uncontrolled sobs. She saw Sheedon look at her. She saw him smile cruelly and she saw him walk towards her with his sword, which was red with Ronin's blood, flashing in the desert sun.

That's when she awoke from her dreamlike state. She turned on her heels and ran as fast as her feeble strength allowed. She ran for her life because she knew that once Sheedon caught up with her, she was dead meat. Although she was almost blinded by her tears and the sand, she kept running.

Unfortunately, Sheedon was twice as fast as she was. He caught up with her quite easily. When he made a grab for her, she struggled and was able to free herself, but then Sheedon grabbed her bandaged arm and stars popped in front of her eyes. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Sheedon laughed maniacally and threw her down on the sand. "I am sick of you. You always seem to be escaping me, but you will not escape me anymore. There is no one left to help you this time." He said. Denise tried standing up to no avail. She kicked at him, but nothing seemed to be working against the monster in front of her. "If you only agreed to work with me, this wouldn't have happened, but you didn't want to, and you even turned my best spy against me!" He fumed. Denise struggled and got a kick to her arm. She screamed again. "You…!" Sheedon was beyond angry. "I'll show you what happens to people who fight me!" With a roar, he raised his sword above Denise. She looked at the sky because she didn't want him to be the last thing she saw before her death.

Denise heard someone yell from behind them. Sheedon's face contorted. His sword fell to the ground, followed shortly by his body, reminding Denise of the way Ronin died. She cringed away from him. Next thing she knew, Edmund was holding her in his arms. "Your arm…" He was saying something else, but Denise couldn't hear it. She was in a state of utter confusion. A mixture of pain, fear and shock left her unable to respond to whatever Edmund was saying. She noticed his sword, all bloodied as it lay by his side. Through all the bewilderment, she realized it was Edmund who had killed Sheedon. He had killed him just before the general's sword had sliced through her. Edmund killed him just before he got the chance to kill her. "Ronin." She whispered.

"I have to get you out of here." Edmund said. He stood up with her still in his arms, but Denise repeated, "Wait. Ronin-" Edmund looked into her eyes. "He's gone, Denise. There's nothing more we can do for him." She was going to argue with him, she was going to tell him to put her down so she could get to Ronin, but she heard a sound that stopped her from doing so; a lion's roar. It was so thunderous she thought she would become deaf, but at the same time it filled her with life, with strength…. with hope. Then she saw a sight that made her heart leap.

A vast army was coming towards them from the border of the desert. It was lead by King Lune, Lucy and Susan. Aslan was running beside them. Edmund sighed in relief. Susan and Lucy both descended from their horses upon reaching them while the others continued towards the fight. Edmund handed Denise to them and said, "Take care of her. I have to help them." They nodded their understanding. Edmund took Lucy's horse and joined the troops.

Lucy and Susan's smiles and tears were the last thing Denise saw before she passed out.

* * *

author's notes: i enjoyed doing this chapter. let me know what you guys think, alright?


	47. Narnia

Chapter 47: Narnia

Peter almost dropped his sword when he heard the familiar roar. When he saw the great Lion, new strength surged into his system. He fought on with renewed vigor until the remaining Calormenes fled. "This is finished." Aslan said. The Narnians and Archenlanders cheered. Edmund stood slightly apart from the cheering crowd, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He felt extremely relieved because the war was finally over. Peter walked over to him with a bright smile. "Where's Denise?" Peter asked him. Then Edmund told him about how he found her.

"She's with Lucy and Susan now." He finished. All of them made their way back to Archenland. When they reached the overturned wagon, they found Ronin's body. They all paused and Edmund looked at Aslan, hoping the great Lion would do something miraculous for the good Calormene. Aslan approached the body. He stared at it for a while, and then he lowered his golden head and closed his eyes sorrowfully. "He has been an exceptional Calormene. He proved to be a person of honor and dignity, and became an irreplaceable ally for us even if only for a short time. But he has done all that he needs to do in this world, and it is time for him to reap the products of his kindness in a different one."

Edmund lowered his head and silently thanked Ronin for everything he had done for them. He asked some soldiers to bring the body with them. He glanced around one final time at the desert and promised himself that he would never return to Calormen, unless it was completely necessary. He rode on towards home beside his brother, thinking about how Denise was doing.

* * *

Denise woke up and found herself on a large bed in a massive room. She sat up and inspected her arm- it was completely healed. All that was left was a hardly-visible scar. She was baffled. A few moments ago, she was staring up at a sadistic madman who was intent on killing her and now she was lying on a four-poster bed and was clean and dressed in a silk gown. The sudden changes in her situation-from horrible to comfortable- seemed so unreal to her. There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Lucy and Susan. Denise almost squealed with joy upon seeing the two queens. Lucy jumped on the bed and hugged her tight, laughing and crying at the same time. "We were so worried about you! When we received Peter's letter telling us that you were abducted-" She fussed.

"I'm fine! I got back, Lu. That's really all that matters." Denise told her. Lucy was still crying freely but she laughed at herself for being silly. The ever reserved and graceful Susan did not jump on the bed like Lucy, but she sat beside Denise and hugged her just as tight. "Lucy's right; we almost worried ourselves to death when we heard about what happened. I'm just so happy that you're safe." She said. Denise thanked her gratefully. "Where are the others?" She asked them after a while. "They haven't returned yet. But I expect they'll be here soon. After all, Aslan is with them." Lucy said.

True enough; a maid came in to inform them of the men's arrival after a short while. The three ladies bounded out of bed and rushed to meet them. Denise was surprised to find that she felt so much better already. _That cordial must have done it_, she thought, remembering what Edmund had told her earlier. When they saw the men, Lucy and Susan ran forward and hugged their brothers. Denise stayed in the background, not wanting to ruin the family reunion. But after a while, Edmund spotted her and hugged her tight. Denise was electrified. "How are you?" he asked her. "Back to normal, I think." She replied to him. "I gave her a drop from my cordial; of course she's fine now." Lucy, who was wrapped in Peter's arms, said. Edmund turned to her and said, "Thanks, Lu."

"Edmund, about Sheedon a moment ago, thank-" Edmund cut her off, saying, "Don't thank me anymore. Forget all about it, Denise. It's over." Sincerity oozed out of his entire being and Denise had to smile. She nodded. Edmund hugged her again. And Denise, the vivacious man hater, hugged him back whole-heartedly. While he was enjoying his present situation, Edmund felt Denise stiffen in his arms. He released her and saw her staring at what the soldiers were positioning up front- Ronin's body. He watched as her face contorted and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Somehow, it pained him every time he saw her crying. And it seemed to happen so often those days. All the things she had gone through would make anyone cry. She's always in some sort of pain. He remembered what she told him before, that her life seemed to be something from the books. Now that he thought of it, her life did seem like a story…a tragic and saddening story. Edmund hated the fact that it wouldn't have happened to her if she wasn't transported to Narnia in the first place. But then again, he would never have known her if that was the case.

Denise made her way slowly towards the corpse. The face which once showed kindness to her in her most trying times was now expressionless. The hands that saved her life countless times now lay limp by his side. Ronin was dead… and she wasn't even able to do anything to stop it. She just stood and watched. He risked his life for her so many times and when it was her turn to repay his kindness, she did nothing. And Denise knew why; because she was scared. She heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. _No more tears,_ she promised solemnly. She was vaguely aware of the Pevensies all lining up beside her. Edmund said softly, "We'll give him a proper funeral, don't worry. I will personally see to the preparations." Denise nodded her head and thanked him. True to his word, Edmund made all the necessary preparations. They buried Ronin in a quiet little place near a river just as the sun was setting. Denise thought that it was very unfortunate for Ronin to be buried in a strange land, far from his family. But there was nothing that could be done. They all went back to the castle and feasted on a great banquet. The troops were all in high spirits and the royalties joined in celebrating their victory.

All this time, Denise had not seen Aslan except for the glimpse she caught of him just before she fainted. It seemed that the Great Lion had disappeared right after the war. He wasn't there to celebrate with them. When Denise asked Lucy about it, she said that Aslan was always like that; she said that he wasn't a tame lion after all. Denise quietly slipped away from the cheering crowd that night and sneaked into the King's garden because she wanted a little peace. She sat down on a bench and stared at nothing in particular, deep in thought.

"Why are you not celebrating with the others?" A voice said. Denise turned around and saw a great tawny lion walking towards her. She stood up in surprise, but Aslan motioned for her to sit down again. He settled beside her. Not knowing what to say, Denise merely sat there looking at her feet. "You seem sad, dear one." He said. She looked up at him and with a slight smile, said, "I'm not sad. No, not really. I was just… I'm just having a hard time figuring things out."

"What things?" he asked her. Denise found the thought of the Great Lion striking up a conversation with her a bit odd, especially since she wasn't really of importance, but she answered quietly, "A lot of things. You know, the entire why and how questions in life."

Aslan chuckled. Denise was startled, because she didn't see anything funny in what she said. She was pretty serious about it, actually. "But why do you have to figure everything out?" He asked. "Because I have to know." She replied. "Know what?"

After a while she answered, "I don't know. Everything, maybe. I mean, I have to understand the things going on around me don't I?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes." Denise replied to him, but she wasn't so certain. "You don't always have to know everything, Denise. You don't always have to understand everything. Just keep in mind that everything happens for a reason. Whatever that reason may be, it doesn't really concern you. You are alive to enjoy life, not to figure out things that are beyond you." He told her. Again, she was held in complete awe of his wisdom and majesty. Denise looked out into the distance, thinking over what the Lion had just told her. "But what if-" she was unable to finish her question when she found that Aslan was nowhere to be found.

Completely freaked out and exhausted from the entire day, Denise decided to sleep early that night. She returned to the feast to inform the Pevensies and went straight to bed.

The next morning, she was informed that they were to return to Narnia the following day. Words were not enough to fully describe how happy Denise was when she found out. Everything was arranged for their departure that day. She bid goodbye to Halden and the other Archenlanders. She could hardly sleep that night because of her excitement. In accordance with their plans, they rode out towards Narnia the very next day. The journey was not very long. When she stepped inside Cair Paravel, Denise felt like jumping up and down like a kid. But she knew that was completely idiotic, so the big smile on her face compensated for it. Edmund watched her for a while and said, "You really missed this place, didn't you?" She sighed in reply. "How long has it been since I was last here?"

"A couple of months or so."

"Months? It felt like years to me." Denise answered. She wasn't the only one who was happy to return home. The Pevensies all had big smiles plastered on their faces. The Narnians all cheered and welcomed their kings and queens warmly. Looking at the crowd of creatures who, a few months ago, would have scared her, Denise smiled contentedly and said to herself_, this is home._

It took some time until everything was returned to its normal state. After two days, the kings and queens where once again busy with their duties and Denise spent her time with at least one Pevensie at a time, either sitting by the beach with Edmund, learning archery with Susan, discussing future war strategies and plans of reinforcing the army with Peter (after all, she was still their military adviser, and she had a say in those things) or simply talking about anything and everything with Lucy in the courtyard. To put it simply, Denise was enjoying her life once again. She had decided to start putting the images of the past war far from her mind. When the Pevensies could not accompany her, she stayed in the library and read to her heart's content. Sometimes she just stayed in her room, mulling things over. It was during one of these times that the thought of her life in the States crossed her mind. It was all very vague for her, but she remembered her mother and her friends and those who were dear to her. Also, she remembered her father. Ever since she could remember, Denise had felt only hate for her father. For her, he was a man who was unworthy of her mother's love. She hated the fact that he left them for some other woman. She was completely aware, of course, that things like that were quite normal. Marriages don't always work out properly, but somehow, she was never able to really forgive him for deserting them. It was chiefly the reason why she had a problem with men.

But at that point in her life, at that point where she had gone through and witnessed things that she never imagined even in her wildest dreams, she seemed to have gotten a bit soft. Denise was completely baffled as to what she truly felt about her father. Part of her was starting to understand, little by little, why her father chose to leave them. But another part of her, which was very stubborn, told her that she was only making excuses for a man who didn't even deserve it. To sum it all up, she wasn't sure about where she stood.

These thoughts had caused quite a sudden change in her. She became a little less buoyant, a little more serious and quiet. She spent a lot of time deep in thought. Edmund and his siblings all noticed this, and they thought she was having some sort of relapse because of the war. But she was always sure to ward off their concern by saying that she was fine. One day, Edmund informed his siblings that it was about time he found out what was going on with her. And so he set out to look for her and found her, as he expected, sitting on the sandy beach.

He greeted her in a cheerful manner. She smiled in return. Knowing that it was completely tactless, Edmund still decided to ask her straight to the point. Anyway, he also knew that Denise wasn't like the other girls whom he had to talk very gently and discreetly to- Denise was made of sterner stuff compared to them.

"What's your problem?" He asked. Being of the male species, he could not be blamed for being so blunt. "I don't have a problem." She replied automatically.

"Then why are you like that?"

"Why am I like what?"

"Like that."

"What do you mean that?"

"Denise, you can't answer a question with another question." Edmund said.

"Edmund, I can't answer a question if it isn't clear to me." She retorted.

He sighed. Clearly, there was no easy way out of it. "For the past few days you've been very strange. You're always so quiet. Yesterday when we were reading in the library, I saw you holding a book as if you were reading, but your eyes weren't focused on the text. There's something bothering you, you can't hide that from me." He told her. Denise was quiet for a long time, keeping her eyes averted from Edmund. Then she heaved a sigh and looked directly into his eyes. She knew she could trust him. Denise had been bothered lately by thoughts of her father. He kept popping up in her mind, sometimes even invading her dreams. She decided to tell Edmund about it. It might even ease her mind. With another sigh, she told him everything about Mr. Stoker, the hippie guy who left them just when she was a few years old. She told him that after all those years; she was suddenly feeling guilty for not patching things up with her dad. She told him that after all those years of living with just her mom and growing up without a father, she suddenly longed for one now.

"And you know what's even more bothersome? It's when I remember all the times I slammed the door in his face, hung up when he called and generally avoided him. I'm such a bad daughter." She ended.

"You can't really blame yourself, you know. I mean, you had every reason to do those things. He wasn't exactly a good father to you." Edmund said.

"He was. At least, that's how my mom put it. She told that when I was still a baby, my dad was always the one who put me to sleep, singing me lullabies. She said that dad always wanted me in his arms. Mom said I was dad's pride and joy when I was young."

"But he left you."

"Yes, but when he came back, probably to make it up to me, what did I do? I slammed the door in his face; I didn't even give him a chance." Denise said. She felt awful. "You're just a person. I would have felt the same way if I were in your shoes. And besides, everyone makes mistakes." Edmund told her. She remained quiet. After a while, Edmund decided to make a confession too. "Truth be told, I was a bigger idiot than you. I betrayed my siblings for sweets." He said with his head bowed. He laughed dryly. "What?" Denise said. Her tone was that of someone who is simply bewildered. There was no condemnation in her voice.

Edmund sighed and recounted the darkest days of his life- the time when he sided with the White Witch. "So now you know my history. Edmund, the betrayer." He ended bitterly. The ghost of his past still had a strong hold on him and recounting it to a person whom he truly cared for was almost unthinkable. Edmund still did it though, because he did not want to keep secrets from Denise. He looked at her, half expecting to see judgment in her eyes, but there was none. "And you think that you're a bigger idiot than me because of that?" She said incredulously. "Of course." He told her, wondering at her reaction.

"But you were a mere kid. Sure, you were an idiot to do that, but what did you know back then?" she said.

"I should have known better than trade my siblings for Turkish Delights."

"But they weren't exactly very kind to you that time, right? What are Turkish Delights anyway? Are they any good?"

"I used to think they were the best sweets in the entire universe." Edmund admitted.

"You see? That was a perfectly understandable kid-behavior. I mean, if I were asked to choose between my siblings and say, endless supply of chocolate at the age when you met that White…person,"

"Witch. White Witch." Edmund corrected.

"Right. White witch. As I was saying, I would have chosen the chocolate, especially if my siblings were mean to me."  
"They weren't exactly mean to me. Besides, you don't have siblings." He told her.

"You say that they weren't mean to you back then because you're older now; you've grown wiser I suppose. But when you were kid, I bet you thought they were really mean, right?" she reasoned.

"But it was still wrong." He countered. "But you made it up to them when you realized your mistake, didn't you? You changed for the better and I'm sure your siblings will agree with me when I say that you are an amazing brother to them now." She told him. Edmund had to laugh at that. Smiling, he said, "You know, I set out today to find you and make you feel better. But what happened is the exact opposite." Denise smiled. "I'm glad you feel better now. I'm telling you, it's natural for kids to be a bit self-centered. And what's important is that you changed. I, on the other hand…" Denise concluded with another sigh.

"It's never too late to change, Denise." Edmund told her.

"Yeah? Well, in my case, it just might be." she said with a sad, knowing look. Edmund was bothered by what she said. _It's too late for her to change? Why? Could it be because she's in Narnia, far from where her father is?_ These thoughts bugged Edmund.

"Do you miss your home, Denise?" he asked tentatively.

"Why would I? I am home. This is home." She replied. Edmund was somehow relieved to know that she saw Narnia as her home.

"Yes, I know that. But what I meant was, do you miss your other home?"

After a while of thinking, she told him, "'Course I do, Ed. I miss my old life, I miss my old friends, and I miss my mom."

"You want to go back there?"

Again, there was a long pause while Denise thought it over. "This might sound very selfish, but I don't want to return there. I mean, I love it here. I love Narnia and the new life I found here. I miss my mom, true, but somehow I can't imagine ever going back there and living that sort of meaningless existence. And also, there are a lot of problems that was left in that other place. It might sound like I'm running away from my problems, but I really don't think I can face them now. I don't want to face them now."

They were both silent. Later on, they were called in by Lucy for dinner. When they arrived at the dining area, Susan and Peter were deep in discussion. Susan was beaming and so was Lucy, while Peter sent Edmund a glance that seemed to be full of meaning. Denise watched the Pevensies and wondered what was going on. She looked at Edmund questioningly, but it seemed he was just as clueless as she was. They sat down to eat.

"Tomorrow, Lucy and I shall accompany you to the Royal seamstress, Denise. You need new dresses." Susan addressed Denise across the table. "But there are plenty in the closet in my room. I can wear all of those." She protested. "We know, but I looked them over this morning and I didn't find anything that is good enough for the ball." Lucy cut in.

Denise stared at Lucy. Peter merely shook his head and continued to enjoy his meal. Susan was still beaming and Edmund's hand was frozen midair holding the spoon that was on its way to his mouth. "The what?" Denise broke the silence.

"The home-coming ball. Susan and I have been preparing for it since we got back. We've been here for a week now and everything is quite normal again, so we thought that this is the best time to celebrate our victory." Lucy explained. "But what do you call the feast King Lune prepared in Archenland? Isn't that enough celebration?"

"That was a banquet. This is a ball. Personally, I didn't enjoy it much. At least, not as much as I would have wanted to. There was dancing, yes, but it was such a raucous celebration." Susan said. Denise sat there, mystified. She didn't see any difference between a banquet and a ball. Peter offered an explanation. "What my sister means is that she wants to have a more civilized party."

"Not that King Lune's party wasn't civilized, but what I had in mind was a night of dancing and socializing without too much noise and whatnot." Susan explained further.

"And I have to be there, I suppose?" Denise asked, fearing the answer.

"Of course, Denise! Why, I plan to introduce you to all of our guests. After all that you've gone through in that vile place, I'm sure a party would do you a lot of good." Susan said. Denise tried to smile. Edmund hid his laughter by coughing. But Denise knew him well enough to know that he was enjoying every minute of it. She stepped on his foot intentionally under the table and sent him an innocent smile.

"When is this ball going to take place?" Edmund asked.

"In two days time. I have already sent the invitations. I only invited our friends in Archenland and others from neighboring lands. The people on my guest list are quite few." She replied.

"Edmund, perhaps there is someone you would want to invite to the party? Any friends of yours that I may not have had the pleasure of meeting yet? Or perhaps a lady or two?" Susan asked him nonchalantly. Denise looked up from her plate and stared at Edmund at the mention of the word "lady". Edmund, however, did not notice it. He shook his head and said, "You know I am not fond of meeting new people, Su."

His sister smiled ruefully. "I know that, but I had hoped that you have changed. Peter has, for he seemed intent on inviting one particular lady to the ball." Peter blushed. Denise lowered her face to hide her smile and Lucy did the same. Edmund, who felt his brother's slightly embarrassing moment, merely said, "_Oh." _But that one single word contained a myriad of meaning that Peter looked up with a challenging look on his face. Edmund merely smirked at his brother.

The next day, the three girls went to visit the royal seamstress. They asked Denise questions about her preference when it came to fabric, color and style, but she merely shrugged and told Susan that she could choose whatever she thought was best. Obviously, she did not care much about parties. Afterwards, Denise spent the day learning horseback riding. Lucy was kind enough to teach her. Denise realized that it was very hard and she kept on sliding off the saddle. It was a good thing that Lucy was the only one around to see her, because Edmund, who was the one who suggested that she learn how to ride a horse, was busy with his kingly duties.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hey hey hey! it's been so long, but here i am! I am back people! _okay, enough of that_. so i'm sure you noticed how long this chapter is. It maybe my longest one. but i stuffed a lot of things into this chapter. I just really want to get to the ending already. haha!

**News Flash**: you remember that this fic won "_Most creative use of canon character-Edmund " _in a contest before don't you? well guess what? i'm very fortunate to be nominated in the same contest once again! Hurrah! ;) This story is nominated for "Most improved fic" and I'm nominated for "Best New author". Please check out AnnCann's profile for more details.

And don't forget this piece of advice from the the Great Lion:

_"You don't always have to know everything. You don't always have to understand everything. Just keep in mind that everything happens for a reason. Whatever that reason may be, it doesn't really concern you. You are alive to enjoy life, not to figure out things that are beyond you."_

Now click that button and let me know what you think! ;)


	48. Party Time!

**Denise's POV**

Chapter 48: Party time!...**NOT**

"I hate parties." I told Lucy as she helped me to get dressed. "Why? Parties are fun." She replied. _Fun? Does this girl know what "fun" means?_ "They're irksome." I mumbled. "Don't let Susan hear you saying that." Lucy said with a slight smile. She finished doing the laces of the annoying dress that I was to wear for the party that night. She turned me around and gasped, in my opinion, very dramatically. She said, "You look stunning. Now, just wait here for Susan and she will fix your hair. I have to go now and fix myself too." I nodded automatically and slumped on my bed. I played with the soft fabric of my burgundy gown. It was a very eye-catching color (Susan picked it for me) and I tried asking her to pick a color that was less flashy. As I expected, she said no. "If you catch people's eyes on the night of the ball, it will be because you are worth looking at and not because your gown is eye-catching."

Moments later, Susan came in dressed for the night. She was… she was too beautiful for words. I might have stared at her with my mouth wide open for some time. She broke the spell I was under when she told me that I looked absolutely alluring in the gown I was wearing. "You see? I told you that dress would look good on you. It suits your skin tone."

I knew nothing about skin tones, so I merely shrugged and tried to smile. She fixed my hair and did a whole lot of other things that I'd rather not repeat. After half an hour or so, she proclaimed that I was ready for the ball. I heaved a sigh and peered into the mirror. The dress was beautiful to look at, true enough. For all I knew, Susan might have done some kind of magic with my hair. It lay, not in a tumbled mass, but in a beautifully-arranged bun with a few ringlets hanging here and there. She gave me pearl earrings and an exquisite-looking diamond necklace to wear. I guess I looked presentable.

"Let's go. The others must be waiting for us outside already." She told me. I gulped and allowed myself to be led away from the safety of my room towards the great unknown. We walked hand in hand and found the others talking near the door that led to the hall. My eyes hurt from seeing so many beautiful people. Lucy was dressed in a light yellow gown and looked so bright and pretty. Peter wore a dark green tunic with gold trimmings and Edmund wore a dark blue one with silver trimmings. All of them wore their crowns on their heads. They must have heard us approaching because they turned towards us. "Denise, you look magnificent!" Lucy gushed. I winced. Peter must have seen it, because he gave a hearty laugh. I smiled apologetically at them and said I was feeling a bit apprehensive about the ball. "Funny how a simple ball could intimidate someone who faced the unimaginable terrors of war." Peter said. "Some things seem easier once you've gone through them already." I said, trying to sound casual. "Are you so nervous that you must resort to spurting out proverbs?" Edmund cut in. At this point, I stared at him and noticed how good he looked. _Scratch that._ I blinked and racked my brains for a witty reply.

"Are you so excited that you forget that I am not originally from Narnia and that I have no experience whatsoever with these things?"

Peter guffawed. "Ha! Take that, Edmund. It serves you right for trying to be cocky with our military adviser."

Personally, I thought Peter's remark was even more insulting than what I had said. Instead of being pissed, Edmund's face broke into a very charming, lopsided grin.

_Scratch that again._ He looked at me and said, "I was just trying to help you calm down."

I said I was okay. Then he smiled at me once more in a way that could make any girl feel giddy. _Scratch that again. What the heck is wrong with you, Denise? Is this your own version of hysteria? Get a grip._ "Come on, we're about to be announced. The guests are all in the hall already." Susan said. Peter offered one arm to Lucy and one arm to Susan. At first I didn't get it. Then I saw the two girls put their arms around his and it dawned on me; _Escorts._

Edmund cleared his throat and offered me his arm. I stared at it. He rolled his eyes and said, "You put your arm around mine like this-" he took my arm and wrapped it around his.

"-Then we walk together. You see, it's not so hard." He said. "I knew that, _oh great king._ Thank you very much." I said sardonically. He laughed. "Good, you're back to normal." He said. I rolled my eyes. We entered the hall and I found myself before a large number of dazzling people. _Whoa,_ I thought. _Best not make a fool out of yourself here._

We were announced by Mr. Tumnus. When he said, "…and Lady Denise, Narnia's preeminent military adviser." I felt the whole room shift its attention towards me. I gulped. Edmund nudged me a bit and said, "Relax." I nodded and plastered a great big smile on my face. After the applause, which seemed ridiculously long to me, we walked towards the rest of the crowd and the party began. Before I could do anything, Susan took my hand and led me all around the room, introducing me to a lot of noblemen and women. I had to keep smiling and saying "How do you do?" or "It's a pleasure to meet you."

After a while, I was able to escape from Susan. I took a glass of wine that was offered by a passing faun. I sipped and almost gagged. I forgot that I didn't drink alcoholic beverages. "Are you okay?" Someone said. I whipped around and saw Halden.

"Halden!" I exclaimed. He smiled. "You look ravishing." _Ravishing, stunning, alluring, magnificent… my word bank is being enriched with a lot of synonyms. _

"Er…thanks." I said. "How are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm good. Life has pretty much returned to normal in Archenland. I've been attending to a lot of duties lately, which is why I'm extremely thankful that I was invited here. At least I get to have a short rest from all of it." I nodded my understanding. "You? How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good too. Narnia is quite back to normal now that the war is over."

"So, I saw you gagging a moment ago. Is it that bad?" He said, motioning his hand towards my wine glass. "Oh, no. I bet it's really good actually. I just forgot that I don't drink wine." I explained. He laughed. "You _forgot?_ Now, that's something I've never heard before." I laughed too. And from there, our conversation took on different and random topics. I excused myself and said that I would like to look for Lucy. He nodded. As I was looking for Lucy, a young man approached me and asked if I would give him the honor of a dance. Shocked, I stammered and told him that I hardly knew anything about dancing. With a polite nod, I walked, or rather, ran away. I bumped into Susan and recounted what just happened. She was aghast when I told her that I admitted to knowing nothing about dancing to a man. "That's like admitting that you prefer wearing night gowns rather than dresses." I thought about it. "Well, I do prefer night gowns. I mean, they're not as heavy and it's so much easier to move around-"

"That's not my point." She cut me off.

"Next time someone asks you to dance, don't decline." She said.

"But-" I was about to argue with her, but Susan silenced me with a look. I pursed my lips and nodded. She smiled at me. I walked towards the far end of the huge room and stood near the wall. I stood there still holding my wine glass and watched the people socializing with each other. Small talk was something I wasn't good at. I was considering the idea of running back to my room when Edmund, looking so handsome and…_stop right there_. As I was saying, Edmund came over and talked to me. "What are you doing there in the corner?"

"I'm trying to blend in with the wall." I replied. He gave me a puzzled look. He glanced at the wall, then at my dress and said with a funny look in his face, "The wall is beige. Your dress is red. There is no way you can blend in with the wall, Denise."

"Funny." I said sarcastically. He laughed. I noticed how his eyes seemed to sparkle and laugh with him…. _Oh damn, Denise._ "Seriously, though. Lighten up, will you? This is a party, not an execution." He told me. "Remind me again what the difference between the two is." I replied. "You are so strange." He said.

"I'd rather be strange than just another face in the crowd. It's no fun being a stereotype." I reasoned. He smirked. "What?" I asked. Instead of answering my question, he said,

"You look very beautiful tonight." I stopped myself from grinning like some freak. I scoffed at him and remarked, "Is it illegal in Narnia to use the same word someone else has used already?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tonight I have been told that I look ravishing, alluring, magnificent, stunning, beautiful…all by different people." I ranted as I ticked the adjectives off on my fingers.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" he asked me, looking at the wine glass in my hand. It took a moment before the absurdity of the situation dawned on me. I burst out laughing. "No, I haven't been drinking. I just took a sip, and it tastes awful!" I said. We talked about trivial matters and when the orchestra began playing a new sort of music, he turned to me.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a polite request, like that of the young man I turned down earlier. To me, it sounded like a command. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, sorry." He said. He smiled at me, bowed and said in a formal tone, "Would you care to dance with me, dear lady?"

"No." I said shortly. He straightened up and said, "No?"

"No." I repeated.

"Don't you know how many ladies in this room would have given anything just to have me ask them the same question you just so carelessly put down?" he asked me with a look of incredulity on his face.

"That's nice, why don't you go and dance with one of them? Look, a lot of them are eyeing us now. I'm sure they're all wondering why the brave, handsome young king is wasting his time talking to the bland, homely military adviser." I said. He waved his hand as if to negate what I said. But with a sudden smile, he asked me,

"So you think I'm brave and handsome?"  
"Huh?"

"You just called me 'the brave, handsome young king.'"

_Shoot. _

"No, I said that is what those ladies are probably thinking."

_That was a close one. Thank you, quick-thinking brain!_

"Really?"

"No offense, Ed. I don't want you building your self-esteem on shaky ground. If you want to boost your ego or something, go talk to one of your fangirls. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you." I said.

After a while, he said. "So you're really not going to dance with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"For many reasons."

"Like what?"

"Why are you so pushy about this?" I asked him exasperatedly.

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" he asked me back.

"I don't want to dance with you because I don't know how and I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of all these people." I said all in one breath.

"That's it?" Edmund asked. I slapped my forehead with my hand. "Seriously, Ed, be a pal and don't push this on me."

"Okay."

"Thank you." I said graciously. I thought he would concede and drop the subject, but I was wrong. Because after a while, Edmund pointed out a young man in the crowd to me.

"You see that man over there in the brown tunic?"

"Yes."

"He's a nephew of King Lune. A very eligible bachelor, he is." He said.

"So?" I asked. _What is he playing at, this time?_

"You know, he seems to be very interested in you. He's been asking me about you all night." Edmund said with a smug smile. I eyed the man he was talking about warily.

"Look, he's walking this way. It seems he's going to ask you to dance with him." True enough, the man seemed to be headed in our direction. _Damn!_

"What do I do?" I asked in a panic. Edmund sighed. "I wish I could help you, but-"

_I bet he's enjoying this. I just bet he is_. I decided to make him pay for this some other time, because right now I had to deal with my impending doom. Then an idea crossed my mind.

"Ask me to dance again." I told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, ask me to dance again. Quick!" I said in hushed tones.

"Uh… would you care to dance with me, Denise?" he said, obviously confused.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said. I took his hand and we went towards the dance floor. "Okay, I seriously know nothing about this." I said while he placed his hand on my waist.

"I'll take care of everything." He said with a smile.

He guided me and, as impossible as it sounds, I _danced_ with him.

I was staring at my feet when he called my attention back up to his face, "Look at me. I'm sure I'm a nicer view than the marble floor, unless of course you are fascinated with marble floors?"

"I'm thinking you're the one who has been drinking." I told him. He merely laughed.

I decided not to look at the floor anymore. "So what do I do? Do I find a reference point on your face, say, the tip of your nose and stare at it until this whole thing is over?"

"No, you're supposed to be polite and strike up a conversation with me." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're the male, it's your job to strike up a conversation with me." I said.

"I'm too handsome a male to make the first move to converse." He remarked.

"Don't make me step on your feet harder than I currently am."

"I thought you were stepping on me accidentally."

"I was, but if you keep on acting like an arrogant dishcloth, I'll do it intentionally, and make it twice as painful." I warned him. And so we argued about who should strike up a conversation until the music ended. And it was then that I realize the two of us had been conversing all that time. The music ended, and I was about to leave Edmund to the mercy of his fan girls when I noticed that the man was again headed towards us.

"I think he's really determined to dance with you." Edmund said. All sense of humor in his voice was gone which I considered to be a good omen since I did not think the situation was funny. "What do I do now?" I asked exasperatedly. My mind was exhausted because of all the thinking I'd done to avoid Edmund's sneaky questions and battle with his wit.

"I know." He said. He pulled me towards him. "Are we going to dance again?" I asked feebly.  
"Yes. But to make sure he won't interfere and take you from me…" He told me. I sucked in air as he pulled me even closer towards him. We were closely fitted to each other. His face was inches from mine. He was staring at me intently and seemed so serious. I said pointedly, "You know, I have a thing for personal space. And you are invading my personal space."

"Oh?" he said, his face unfathomable. It made me a bit nervous.

"Yes. I am not comfortable when someone is in very close proximity with me."

"Well, it's your choice. It's either close proximity with me or close proximity with King Lune's nephew." He said.

"Then I'm good with the first option." I replied. He smiled. I could not bring myself to talk as lightly as I had been a moment ago. Trying to sound nonchalant, I asked him,

"Is this even considered polite here in Narnia?"

"Actually, it's considered intimate." He said slowly, watching my face. He must have been waiting for my reaction. I finally realized what he meant when he had said that the man wouldn't take me from him.

"Oh." I said softly.

Edmund stared at my face and I diverted my eyes. For some reason, I was afraid to meet his gaze.

While we danced, my stomach did various acrobatic routines and my spine tingled so much that it took everything I had to suppress the urge to shudder. His breath fanned my forehead. It was only then that I noticed how much taller he was than me. He smelled like the leaves wet with dew every morning. That and a hint of mint. To sum it up, our dance was very…disturbing. When the music ended, I instantly pulled away.

"Er…" I mumbled, uncertain of what to say. "Yeah, I have to go." I was about to make my escape when he asked me, "Go where?" Truth was I had no idea where I was going. "Um… I have to… I'm gonna go pee." I said. _How very lame_. Without looking back, I left the hall and went to my room.

* * *

how'd you guys liked that? lemme know because i am dying with anxiety... romance is not my forte. =)


	49. Walls

_"Remember those walls i built? Baby, they're tumbling down. They didn't even put up a fight, didn't even make a sound..."_

* * *

Chapter 49: Walls

A week has passed since the night of the ball. But still, I cannot get it out of my mind. I constantly catch myself unconsciously thinking of that episode with Edmund. There is something strange going on with me, and I think I know what it is. But no, it cannot be happening. _It's… it's an impossibility_. I have been doing my best to avoid Edmund. I stayed with Lucy and Susan when they weren't busy. When they were, I stayed inside my room or by the beach. Edmund seemed to notice it, because he seemed to be forever looking for me. He's always trying to have a conversation with me, but I cannot talk to him the way I used to. I'm not comfortable around him anymore. It's… it's so awkward when I'm with him.

Yes, I have a problem. Edmund is my problem. I used to think that he's the one I understood the most among the Pevensies. I mean, I used to spend a lot of time with him. I used to think he was a good pal. I always saw him as just another boy who was a bit arrogant, but was still tolerable. But all that changed. I seem to pay attention to everything he does a little too much these days. I seem to watch him a little too much. I start to notice the little things, like how he frets about me and how he sneaks glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking (I know he does because I've been catching him doing it a lot lately). Normally, I would be annoyed at his gestures. But I'm not. Actually, I like it. Sounds very stupid, right? _Damn it._ My mind is a total wreck. My emotions…they're even worse. I don't know what to think or what to feel. Before the ball, I was in total control of myself. I never felt awkward or uncomfortable with anyone. I'm Denise Stoker for crying out loud! Never in my whole life have I felt like this. I feel like…like a stupid teenage girl, all giddy and infatuated and…

Stop right there, Denise. Stop those kinds of thoughts.

Night had fallen. Another day of hide and seek with Edmund has ended. After having dinner, I excused myself and said I wanted to sleep early. When I reached my room, I tried to sleep. But who am I kidding? I'm not sleepy yet. I just said that because I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Instead, I jumped out the window and sought refuge by the beach. I walked along the shore and when I'd gone a considerable distance, I sat on the sand. The night was very bright, thanks to the moon that shone quite brilliantly in the sky.

I stared at the waves and let my mind wander.

Over the years, I have learned to keep considerable distance from people, especially men. I've always had trouble trusting them. They're a bunch of good-for-nothing losers. It's like I've built a wall around me. A wall that keeps me separated from others and them from me. It's my protection. I've built it as high and as strong as I can, so that no one can hurt me because the truth is, I am afraid of getting hurt.

One thing I learned from what my father did to us was to never trust or love a person too much, because they are sure to leave you in the end. I may not have acted like I was affected by my father deserting us in front of my mom, but honestly, I was greatly affected. I acted like I did not need him at all, like I was fine without him. I acted like my life was complete even if he wasn't around. The truth is my life is like a puzzle with a huge piece missing. When I was old enough to understand the fact that my parents were divorced and that my father has remarried, I acted like I didn't give a damn. I think my mom believed all that. But I spent countless nights crying in bed. I guess the thought of being a part of a broken family was too much for me back then. I felt like I was a broken piece of glassware. But I gradually got over it, or at least, I like to think that I did get over it. I decided that I had to be strong. I decided that I would not be fooled like my mom was. Even though I was young, I did my best to put myself together. I glued my broken pieces together with determination until I was almost whole. I was cracked in many places and was still missing a piece, but somehow I managed to pull through. I hated my father, and felt that everyone like him did not deserve to be trusted. That's why I seemed to have a personal war against the male species. It was hard growing up without a father. I had to be brave because I did not want my mom to worry about me. But I got used to it. I grew tough and became what Edmund once called me: a man-hater. I've never had a problem since then…but then came Edmund. He weakened my defenses. He weakened my wall.

"Denise, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Someone said. I turned around and groaned inwardly. Edmund was half-running towards me. _Did he say rain?_ Then I felt the drops trickling down my body. Funny I did not notice it earlier. I chose not to answer him and turned back to continue staring the sea.

"You'll get sick." He said. He stood behind me.

"I'm fine." I answered curtly.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked again.

"Thinking." was all I said.

"Can't you think inside your room where it's warm and dry?" he said. I sighed.

"I said I'm fine, Ed. You should get back inside before you get sick yourself. I'll come in later." I told him. He still stood behind me. I felt him tug at the sleeve of my dress.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you have to go back to your room before you catch a cold. Come on, I'll walk you back."

There he was again, being too sweet and too kind and…

This has to stop.

I stood up and walked, not towards my room, but away from him, creating the space between us that I thought I needed. I hoped he would get it and leave me alone. But no, he was too gallant to do that. I hoped in vain. He followed me while I walked aimlessly in the steady downpour. I grew annoyed and stopped walking. He stopped too. With my back still turned on him, I said, "_Why_ are you following me?"

"If you're staying out here in the rain, then I'm staying too until you come inside. I feel like I have to follow you because you have a natural tendency to wander off. Besides, you might need me or something." He answered. I closed my eyes.

_You are impossible, Edmund Pevensie._

"Stop it, Edmund." I told him.

"Huh?"

"Stop what you're doing." I said slowly.

"What exactly am I doing?" he asked me. He seemed to be really baffled.

_You're making me fall for you,_ I wanted to tell him. But instead, I said, "Stop being too kind to me, okay?"

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, something is wrong with that. You're breaking my wall." I said quietly.

"Wall? What wall?" He asked me. I got really pissed. I turned around and shouted.

"_My _wall, Edmund._ MY_ wall. You know, that little thing that keeps me from hurting? From pain? The wall that I've built around myself for years?"

I was so mad at him. He was a mere man, and yet he made me weak. His face cleared after a moment and I thought that he finally understood what I was raving about. His eyes bored into mine and he said gravely,

"You don't need a wall, Denise."

"Of course I do. I've seen what happens to people who don't build their walls. They get hurt." I replied. Mom is a perfect example of this. I will never forget how she cried that night when she first told me about the real situation between her and dad.

"Not everyone wants to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." He said. He approached me, but I backed away.

"All the years that I have lived, I built my wall high and strong. I was safe behind it. No pain, no tears. And then you…you come along with a frigging sledgehammer and break down years of hard work." I choked. I felt the tears welling up, but I held them back. My wall was crumbling, and I was struggling to save it.

"You will never be happy if you hide behind your wall." He told me.

"I was happy before. With my mom…just the two of us." I said.

"You know that's not what I mean." Indeed, I knew what he really meant.

"I want to help you, Denise. But you have to let me in. You have to let me break your wall, otherwise nothing will change." He told me when I did not say anything. I laughed bitterly.

"You think I could let go of everything I've ever known and everything that I am used to just like that? It's not as easy as you think it is, Ed." I shot at him.

"And it's not as hard as you think it is."

"What makes you think I need help, anyway?" I said.

"Everyone needs help, Denise. No one can live without help from the people around them. You act tough, like you don't give a damn about anything in the world. But I know you do. I know you are brave. I know you have faced things that I haven't. But I also know that behind your façade is a girl who fears being abandoned by the people around her. That's why you don't trust anyone fully, am I right?" he paused. I said nothing. How much more can he possibly know about me?

"Remember when you told me about your dad before? You talked about him as if it doesn't bother you that he left you and your mother, but I saw behind your mask, Denise. I saw that you were only putting up an act to convince other people that you are fine. But the truth is, you are not fine. You are far from it. You say that your wall keeps you from getting hurt, but you are already hurt. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. You don't want other people to know that they affect you. You don't want other people to know that you are already hurting." He paused again. I merely stood there, still unable to say anything.

"You don't have to put up with your act all the time. You don't have to hide your feelings. Don't keep them to yourself. And the whole man-hater pretense of yours? I know that it's just an act as well. You don't really hate men, do you? No. You just tell yourself that you do because you are afraid of taking a chance to actually like someone. Why? Because you are afraid that you will end up like your mom. You're afraid that you will fall for someone who, like your father, would abandon you."

"I know that it isn't entirely your fault that you have that sort of view. I know that your father is partly to blame for it. You must have been really young when he left you. You probably did not understand it then, and you might have thought that the best way to protect yourself was to build a wall that would keep you from the rest of the world. You made a puppet Denise and made her face the world for you. Your personality and your attitude surfaced, but when you get hurt, you hide behind your wall and let the puppet take over. That way you still seemed to be tough and unaffected. But let me tell you this. Your wall does not keep you from hurting. It keeps other people from you when they want to help you heal." He said.

"Are you done?" I said quietly. "Are you done analyzing me?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to judge me and scrutinize me like I'm some specimen. You have no right to go around telling me what and what not to do. This is my life and I am gonna screw it up the way I want to." I hissed through tears. Who does he think he is to read me like I'm some book?

"I didn't mean it like that, Denise. I told you all those things because I wanted you to know that I understand you. I know what you feel and I can completely understand it, even if you don't tell me anything. Also, I want to help you. You can trust me."  
He explained.

He edged closer. The rain kept on pouring down on us. I raised my head to look at him. I saw sincerity in his eyes. I saw his genuine desire to help me, though I never knew until now that I needed help.

Part of me wanted to hold on to my wall. Part of me wanted to punch him in the face then run away, far away from him. Part of me wanted to build my wall again, this time, higher, stronger. But another part of me wanted to believe in him and accept his help. There was a voice inside me urging me to trust him, to let him in and let my wall fall to pieces.

When he was standing right in front of me, he looked into my eyes and said, "Let me help you." I lowered my eyes because I was unable to meet his gaze. He caught my chin and lifted my face, forcing me to look back at him again. I stared at him, watching the drops of rain trickle down his face.

He kissed me and my wall came crashing down.

* * *

sorry it took so long guys.

not too fluffy, i hope? i am very proud of this chapter and all the metaphors i used. tell me if i have a reason to be proud or if i'm just being an arrogant dishcloth or something. HAHA! reviews keep me breathing folks!


	50. The Good Times

Chapter 50: The Good Times

The next day, I was awakened by blinding light which suddenly filled my room. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. Suddenly, it was taken away. "Rise and shine, sleepy head! It's morning already."

I hid under the covers. To my annoyance, someone pulled those away too.

"Hey!" I said. "C'mon, Denise. Everyone is in the dining hall already." Edmund said. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of the bed. I mumbled and sat up reluctantly.

"You know, you can't spend your entire life sleeping_._" He said with a lopsided grin. I glared at him. He kept on smiling in a slightly annoying way. He teased me about my sleeping habits, comparing them to hibernation. I grabbed a pillow.

"…do you remember that time when we were on our way to Calormen? We were riding Philip and the path was bumpy, but you still slept like a rock –_oomph_."

Ha! Bull's eye. I laughed. He threw the pillow back at me good-naturedly and sat on my bed. With a laugh, he told me,

"It's so fun to tease you, you know that?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Let's tease Denise because it's the best game ever!" I muttered.

"Come here, will you?" he told me. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. Warily, I crawled and stopped in front of him. "Here." He motioned me to come closer.

"What is it?" I asked. He pulled me towards him, placed his arms around me and had me rest my head on his chest. I just sat there stiffly, unsure of what to do. He sighed somewhere above me and kissed the top of my head. I had to smile at his simple yet sweet gesture and relaxed in his arms. We stayed like that for some time without talking. I thought I might try and strike a conversation, but I felt that words would just ruin that wonderful moment. I was contented just to have him there. After a while, I said, "I thought you said that the others are all in the dining room already?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that." He got up and told me that he would wait outside while I fixed myself for breakfast. When the door closed behind him, I hurriedly washed my face and got dressed. True enough, he stood outside my room and waited until I came out. He held my hand and marched towards the dining area with a smile. As we were nearing the room, I halted. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Are we just gonna walk in there like this?" I asked him.

"Like what?"

"Like _this_." I said, indicating our hands. He stared at me for a while and then laughed. I didn't laugh along with him.

"Leave it to me." He told me, and with that, I was dragged into the dining room. Peter, Susan and Lucy were all seated and were talking when we came in.

"Good morning! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Edmund greeted them enthusiastically (maybe a little too enthusiastically). The three looked up at us, looked at each other, and then stared at us again. I grimaced.

Peter broke the silence by saying, "Good morning, Edmund. It certainly is a glorious day." with a questioning look in his face. I avoided making eye contact with any of them. Edmund continued to beam at everyone. He motioned me towards my chair. He moved it and ushered me into my seat. I glared at the plate, annoyed with him for making me go through such awkward things. Edmund then sat down as well.

Breakfast was served while Susan, Peter and Lucy continued to glance at Edmund and me with bewilderment written on their faces. I pretended to be engrossed in the intricate patterns on the table cloth, completely embarrassed. _Edmund, you will pay for this_, I thought. He started heaping food onto my plate. I looked up, alarmed and told him, "I can do that on my own, thank you." I widened my eyes meaningfully at him, but he just smiled back at me, feigning innocence. His three siblings still watched us.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked suddenly, eyeing Edmund and me like two culprits.

"Why, Lucy. We're having breakfast; that is what's going on." Edmund said nonchalantly.

"No, I mean what's going on between the two of you?" She asked. _Oh no, here it comes…_

"Really, Lu. Can't you guess?" Edmund said with a devious grin. I closed my eyes and pretended that none of it was happening. It didn't work.

_Oh, Edmund_.

Lucy squealed. My fork clattered against my plate. She got out of her seat and rushed towards me. She hugged me and giggled and fussed over me all at the same time. I laughed nervously and tried to catch everything she was saying.

"Lu, I know you're happy and all, but please don't rattle her like that. She's an actual, live being, not a rag doll." Edmund said. Lucy seemed to realize this and she stopped all her fussing and apologized profusely. I said it was fine. Susan and Peter were both on their feet. Susan kissed me and told me how happy she was that I was now really part of their family. I was alarmed. _Part of their family? That's like a married-couple thing, isn't it? _

Peter hugged me as well and clasped his brother on the shoulder, "It's about time, man." He said. Edmund grinned. "Denise, I cannot tell you how happy I am right now. I can't imagine any other woman who is quite as perfect as you are for my brother. We're very happy for the both of you." He said. I smiled warmly.

"I'm sure Susan is very pleased because she will get to throw a couple of parties." Peter said when we were all seated and eating peacefully once again.

"A couple of…parties?" I asked warily.

" Well, yes. There's the engagement ball, then the wedding feast…"

"Hang on-" I said.

"Oh, and of course there will be a bridal shower. You remember that one in Archenland that we attended, Susan?" Peter ranted on. My head spun.

It was only last night when this whole thing between Edmund and I started, and already they are discussing such matters in front of me? I looked helplessly at Edmund. He saw it and said,

"Look, it's not like Denise and I are getting married any time soon…" I swallowed.

"I know, but I think it's best if we make plans as early as now." Susan continued. "Oh, this is all so exciting, don't you think? Of course the bridal shower and the wedding feast will have to wait for now, but I best start planning the engagement ball. When do you want it, Denise? I'm going to have the seamstress make you at least ten new ball gowns, then I'll teach you the finer points of society so when you become queen-"

"Hold it." I said. I knew it was very rude to interrupt when someone was talking, but it was just too much. They all turned to me. "I don't want any parties."

"-At least, not now." I added hurriedly when I saw Susan's expression.

"I know you are all happy and excited, but please don't rush these things. I mean, don't you think Edmund and I are a bit too young for such matters?" I reasoned.

"I'm eighteen. You can't be that much younger." Edmund said.

"So?"

"Denise, Edmund is considered to be at the right age for marriage now here in Narnia. Actually, the members of the council are forcing the two of us to find ourselves suitable brides already. You see, they are afraid that we may not leave behind heirs." Peter explained.

Engagement balls. Wedding feasts. Bridal showers. Suitable brides. Heirs. I felt dizzy.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the customs you were used to are different from ours." Susan said. I gulped and replied,

"Yes, the customs in my world are very different. You see, to be married at such a young age isn't exactly what you can call a wise decision back home. Especially this early in a…um… a relationship (I choked slightly at the word), I mean, what if I'm not really the one Edmund would want as his…er…wife?(another strangled sound came from my throat)"

"What?" Edmund reacted. They all seemed genuinely surprised at what I said.

"You think I would want anyone else as my wife?" Edmund asked me.

"I'm not saying you would, but you might. I mean, you might meet someone in the future and-" I stopped when I saw the look in his face. He seemed outraged. That's when it hit me.

Back in the States, I would have thought it normal when a guy would dump his girlfriend for another girl. It's common behavior in the 21st century. But this is Narnia. This is different. And another thing, the Pevensies were from the 1940's, so clearly the customs they were used to were so much more old-fashioned.

"I'm sorry. I- it's just that the men from where I came from usually do that, you know, dumping his girlfriend for some other girl and-"

"You think I'm that fickle?" Edmund asked me. He seemed hurt by what I said. "I- No! I never said you were! I was just saying that it was what I was used to and I didn't know anything about the customs here in Narnia anyway and…and…" I was at a loss for words. Edmund didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it. We should have known that you grew up in a time with a different culture from ours. We understand." Lucy said. We ended the meal in silence. I sighed. What was supposed to be a cheerful mealtime ended up in disaster. Afterwards, Edmund left without saying anything to me.

_Great. Just great. _

Edmund spent the rest of the day ignoring me. Lucy tried to comfort me, saying that it would pass. I believed her and hoped everything would be fine again soon. A whole day went by, then another.

Edmund was still acting like he didn't know me at all. I decided to do something about it. I looked for him and found him on his way out of the Cair.

"Ed!" He turned and stopped when he saw me coming.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going out for a ride." He answered quietly.

"Are… are you okay?" I asked. He simply nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or something yesterday-"

"That's alright. I understand." He said. He turned to leave.

"No, wait!" He looked at me again. I said, "Can we please just talk about this? Please." He stared at me for a long while, probably thinking. Then he said, "Come and ride with me for a while. Then we'll talk." I followed him towards the stable.

"Can you ride on your own now?" He asked me. I said yes, although I wasn't so sure of myself. He told me, "You should ride Philip. You're safer with him. I'll just borrow Peter's horse." We rode off. He kept his pace slow so that he could trot beside me, even though I knew he wanted to gallop off. We reached a brook without talking to each other. Edmund got down from his horse and helped me off of Philip. The horses grazed in a meadow nearby. Edmund then turned to me and said, "Shall we sit under that tree?" Motioning to an elm tree whose roots almost touched the water. I nodded and went towards it. We sat down and I was unsure of what to say.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Edmund asked.

"I'm sorry." I instantly said. He looked at the brook and said nothing for a long while.

"I understand." He finally said.

"I don't want you to understand, okay? For once, you don't have to act all understanding and chivalrous. I'd rather have you shouting at me because you are mad than have you telling me that you understand while being so cold and stiff and so not Edmund." I cried. He looked at me for a long time with an odd look in his face.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Oh right. Pissed is a better word." I answered. He sighed. "You can't expect me to act like nothing happened, Denise. I mean, how would you feel if that one person in the entire world you wanted to live with forever told you that she doubts you?"

"I didn't say I doubted you!"

"No, but you said that I might not want you for my wife and that I might find someone else. I know you're from a different time. You say that it's only natural for men in your world to do such a thing. But do you have a reason to assume that I'm like them? I am not from that time, Denise. Even if I was, do you think I would do such a thing? Do you think I could actually find anyone else? Do you think I could want anyone else as much as I want you? Don't you know me enough to know just how much I truly feel for you?" He asked.

Words failed me.

"I completely understand if you do not wish to be married or engaged just yet. I'm not expecting you to. After all, that's not you, and it's alright for me to wait. What I don't understand is how you can accuse me of not wanting you as my wife. Let me tell you now that I do want you, and that I cannot imagine marrying anyone else. To say that I might meet someone else in the future that I would love more than I love you now-that's… that's just so unfair." He said.

"I didn't mean it that way, Ed. I know just how much you care for me, but what I had in mind was that there might be someone out there who deserves you more than I do." I explained.

"If you truly know how much I care for you, you wouldn't talk like that because you would know that there would never be anyone else for me except you." Edmund said.

"You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know just how much you care. But you can't blame me. I know nothing about these things. I've never done anything like this before so I don't know the right things to say, the right things to do… I don't know anything!" I cried.

"You think I do? I'm as new to these things as you are. Besides, you don't have to know all the right things to say and do. Just be yourself, Denise. I don't want you to change just because of me." He told me.

"I'm sorry, Edmund. Please, let's not fight anymore." I said. He laughed.

"Oh, are we fighting? I thought we were just talking."

I stared at him intently. After a while, he sighed and placed his arm around me. "Alright, I'm declaring peace between the two of us. I'm sorry if I acted like an idiot. I was just freaked out by what you said." I hugged him. "Thanks, Ed. And sorry about what I said. It's just that you guys kept on repeating 'marriage' and I panicked."

He seemed to return to his normal self and started to joke and tease me again. We stayed under the tree talking about various things, still teasing and trying to outwit each other with sardonic remarks.

"You know what I intend to do?" He asked me.

"Hmm?"

"I intend to make you see that I am not fickle like the men from your world. I'm going to show you that I will never want anyone but you. I'm going to prove you wrong."

"You do that." I said, yawning. He chuckled. "Sleepy again?"

We returned to the Cair quite happily. The Pevensies did not mention anything about the engagement again, and I was relieved. Susan didn't even ask me anything about parties, bridal showers and whatnot. Things were all great. Everything seemed to be so perfect, and I was apprehensive about it. Surely, things can't always be this good. It was all too good to be true. But I kept my fears to myself and simply enjoyed everything that came my way.

* * *

Two years have passed. I have completely settled into my new home. Although I still dream of that other place, the beauty of Narnia and the happiness it brings to me outshines the longing I should be feeling.

In a month's time, Edmund will be celebrating his birthday. As expected, Susan is planning a massive celebration for it. It will be a week long festivity and half the world is invited- at least, I think so. Edmund is not thoroughly excited about it and told me he'd rather not have such a grand celebration for his birthday.

"…I mean, it's the same _every_ year. I hate having to be gregarious with all those nobilities when all I want is to spend time with my family." He complained to me one afternoon after Susan showed him the guest list.

"You're a king, Ed. I know you must have heard this a hundred times already, but as a ruler of this place, you have the responsibility of maintaining camaraderie with other nations." I said. "It's your birthday, Edmund. Can't you at least try and be happy about the whole thing? Your siblings are all very happy about it, and I am too."

"You're happy that we're having a party." Edmund repeated, looking incredulously at me. "Well, I'm not exactly thrilled about it, since Susan is going to force me into one of those ridiculously regal-looking ball gowns again, but I'm not sulking either. What will you get from sulking anyway? You know Susan; you've lived with her longer than I have. So you know better than I do that she's unstoppable when it comes to parties."

A day later, Edmund and I were in the library, reading. I have become fond of keeping the books in proper order and he was helping me sort out a pile of new books from Archenland. I was browsing a thick book about the history of Archenland and Narnia's long camaraderie when a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Ed?" He looked up from a book he was reading across the room and walked over to me.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked him. I realized that I did not have a gift for him yet.

"You don't have to get me anything." He said with a smile.

"You said the same thing last year."

"Yes, well, you really don't have to give me anything. I'm happy having you." He winked and pinched my nose. I slapped his hand good-naturedly.

"No, I'm serious. Isn't there anything you want?" He shook his head.

"How 'bout anything you want done for you?" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean like an act of kindness or something. A small favor, perhaps? Is there anything you want me to do for you?" I explained. After a while, he said,

"That's interesting."

I rolled my eyes. "So, is there anything? Wait. Before anything else, let me tell you that I am not about to do anything embarrassing or degrading for your birthday."

He laughed. "I wasn't planning to have you do anything like that. No, what I had in mind is different." He said. He seemed lost in thought for a while, with a widening grin on his face.

"You'll do anything, right?" He asked playfully. Suddenly I regretted ever starting this conversation. "So long as it is not humiliating, or life-threatening…" I murmured.

"That's a promise, I assume?" he said. "What?" I asked, baffled. He laughed. I was even more confused. "Well, okay. There is something I want you to do for me."

"Okay." I nodded.

"And you will do it?" He inquired.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I can't tell you now." He told me with a devious grin.

"How can I do it if you won't tell me what it is?" I questioned.

"Just- you'll see." He said. There was a certain glint in his eyes that made me nervous for some unknown reason. "I have to go and do something, okay? I'll see you at dinner." He kissed me quickly and left the room. I just stood there feeling like an idiot. I finished arranging the books and went to look for something else to do.

* * *

reviews reviews reviews! =) we are getting verrry close to the end now folks! i plan to wrap everything up before the 15th, because i will be going back to school by then. hmm.


	51. Good Things Don't Last Forever

Chapter 51: Good Things Don't Last Forever

One day, I decided to go for a walk along the beach. Edmund, who normally accompanies me on such trips, was in a meeting with Peter and the councilors. He still has not told me what it was that he wants me to do for him. He said that he would tell me when the right time comes. No matter how hard I think, I just can't seem to figure out what it could be.

Everyone else was busy for the upcoming party, so I decided to go alone. I had gone quite far from the Cair when I noticed that the sun was almost setting. Not wanting to be still out when night fell, I decided to head back. _I've gone a long way_, I thought to myself. _Good thing I know the path home_. As I was walking, I saw a massive shape in the distance. It seemed to be approaching me and I became slightly nervous until I saw who it was.

"Aslan!" I cried in delight and ran to hug the great lion. He laughed softly in that majestic voice of his and I looked up to his face. His eyes seemed to be mournful although he was laughing. "I'm so happy to see you Aslan. It's been such a long time." I told him.

"Yes, dear one. It has been, indeed. Everything is at peace in Narnia, and I am not needed here since the kings and queens are wise and righteous." He replied. "Tell me, Denise. How have you been the past few years?" With a smile, I launched into a long story of how much I enjoyed being in Narnia and how everything was simply perfect. Aslan would sometimes laugh and would ask me questions, and I would answer them candidly, quite forgetting that I was talking to the great Lion.

After a while, he asked me. "Do you still remember your real home, dear one? The world where you came from?" I grew sober at his question. "Of course I do, Aslan."

"Do you miss your home?"

"I still think of it once in a while, but I feel that Narnia is my home now." I told him.

"How about your parents?" He asked me softly. A sudden pang of longing pierced my heart at the thought. The memories of my life in that other place flooded my mind and in that instant I felt just how much I missed my mother…and my father.

"I miss them. I miss them both." I murmured.

"I understand you weren't particularly fond of your father before, dear one."

I said nothing.

"You told me you miss both your parents? I wonder why that is, since I remember that you were close only to your mom. If I'm not mistaken, you hated your father. Is that right?" Aslan said.

"No. I don't hate him. Not anymore." I burst out. "I was wrong, Aslan. All those years that I had been horrible to him, I was wrong. I thought I didn't need him, I thought he was worthless. But how can I know that he's worthless? I don't even remember much about him. He left my mom and me when I was young, and for that I hated him. Even when he came back to patch things up with us, I didn't face him and still refused to forgive him. I realized just how much that hurt him. I realized that he is just a person, like me, who doesn't always do the right things. I wasted all those years being a proud, stuck-up kid who tried to deny the fact that I needed a father. I realized I was wrong…and that I was such a bad daughter for doing all those things to him." I ended in tears.

"That is the reason why I brought you here to Narnia in the first place." Aslan said. I looked up at him, startled. "It is time I told you why you are here, my child. When I first saw you, I knew you were caught in a whirl of pride and denial. I found you as an actress putting up a very convincing act. You were so vivacious, so full of life…but it was all part of your pretense. Beneath it all was a lonely child longing for the love that was lost, for the parent who left…or so you thought. I saw beyond your wall. I brought you here to make you realize all the things that you told me a moment ago, and I can clearly see that my effort was not wasted." He said, his eyes boring into mine.

"I thought I was here to help the Narnians-"

"That is the wonder of it all, dear one. I brought you here intending Narnia to help you change. I didn't know that you, in turn, would help not only Narnia, but also its rulers." He said.

"Everyone has been so good to me here, and it was only right for me to help them in any way I could." I replied.

"And for that we all shall be eternally grateful. I know that you went through terrifying things for Narnia. I never intended you to be part of the war. In fact I never intended any war to take place during your stay in Narnia. But my father knows what is right far more than I do." He told me.

"During my stay in Narnia?" I quoted him. "What… what does that mean, Aslan?"

He looked at me sorrowfully.

"Narnia has done what it can for you. You, in turn, have given so much more to Narnia than it could ever ask of you. All is done and it is time you return to your world."

I was unable to speak for a long while. A curious feeling filled my heart.

"I'm leaving?" I asked softly.

"It has to be this way, dear one. There are people waiting for you in your true home. It was never intended that you would stay and live here."

The tears rained down on my cheeks once again as I thought of Peter, Susan, Lucy….and Edmund.

"Why did you take this long before you told me that I'm not even supposed to live here? If I knew that two years ago, I wouldn't have been so-" I asked.

"-Trusting?" he finished for me. "If you knew that I was just going to send you back, you would never have lowered your defenses in the first place. You wouldn't have welcomed change."

"What about my friends here? Lucy, Susan, Peter... What about Edmund?"

"You have touched their lives and they yours. You have shared a lot with them, and no matter how much I would like you to stay here, I know that there are people who need you far more than the kings and queens do. There's a family waiting for you."

I understood. I saw that he was right, that I had to return. Even though it would be painful for me to leave Narnia behind, I knew I had to go. There are a lot of things I still need to do in my world. There are a lot of things I need to fix in my life. Narnia was meant only to be the instrument for my realizations and not my new home. I knew all this, and I knew that I owed my father a lot, and so I had to go home. But what about the Pevensies? How do I leave without hurting them? How could I ever leave Edmund?

"Do they know?" I asked. He shook his head. "Please, leave it to me." I said. "And please give me more time to sort it all out."

"That I shall give you. When you need me, I shall come to you." He said. "But for now, I want you to go to the dining hall where they are all waiting for you." To my surprise, we were standing right in front of the Cair. As far as I was aware, we weren't walking while we talked. When I turned to him, the great lion was gone.

"Denise! Where the bloody hell have you been?" Edmund had opened the castle door and ran towards me. He grabbed my hand and embraced me forcefully. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" he muttered into my hair. I noticed that he was slightly shaking.

"I was stuck inside the meeting hall for hours! Then when I went to your room, you weren't there! I looked for you in the library and you weren't there either! I asked Susan and Lucy about you but they said you didn't tell them you'd be leaving! It was dark already outside and I searched the entire castle and I still didn't find you and I was about to go out already and... _Don't ever do that again, okay_?" he finished.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I replied meekly. "_Scared me? _Do you have any idea what I went through? It was like that time you were abducted in Calormen!" he said. He was still hugging me and it was starting to hurt a bit. Then he released me and peered into my face.

"Are you alright? Have you been crying? Are you hurt?" he asked.

_No, I'm not alright. Yes, I've been crying. Yes, I am hurt. _

"I'm fine." I said. "I just took a walk along the shore and I didn't notice that I had gotten quite far already so it took me a while to return here."

"Were you crying?" he asked again.

"No." I lied, although I knew it was very obvious that I was.

"Oh, so you're telling me that your eyes are watery and red for absolutely no reason." He scoffed.

At times like this, my quick-thinking brain never fails me.

"My head feels like it is being hammered by the fists of a giant gorilla."

Okay, maybe that was a little too descriptive.

But it worked. Instantly, Edmund's scrutinizing face softened and he said, "You shouldn't have stayed out in the cold for so long. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." I followed him silently. As the thought of my impending departure crossed my mind again, tears threatened to spill, but I held them back. I wouldn't want him to see me upset because he would ask me why and I wouldn't know what to tell him. When we reached my room, I sank thankfully onto the bed. Edmund just watched me.

"Why don't you change your clothes… that ought to make you more comfortable. I'll go get you something to eat." He offered. I said that I wasn't hungry, but he insisted. When the door closed behind him, I tried to pull myself together. I changed into my night gown after washing up and lied down on the bed. I tried to think of a way of telling them that I was leaving.

There was a knock on the door. Edmund came in with a food tray. He set it on the bedside table and sat on my bed. "Feeling better?" he asked. "A bit." I replied.

"I got some soup for you. Eat it while it's hot, it'll make you feel better." He said.

"Thanks, Ed." I said. He watched me while I ate and I tried to act as normal as possible. But how can I possibly act normal? How can I act like everything is fine when I am about to leave the life that I have grown to love?

"Do you have a problem, Denise?" Edmund asked. I shook my head. "Are you upset about something?" I shook my head again. "Really?" I nodded. I continued to eat in silence. After a while, I tried questioning him.

"Ed, what if I suddenly disappear one day?" How tactless of me, I know. But I wasn't feeling very imaginative at that moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You know. What if…I vanish as suddenly as I appeared here in Narnia?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"It's just a what-if question. It crossed my mind the other day." I lied. It seems I'll have to do a lot of lying in the next few days.

"It won't happen because I won't let anyone take you from me." He answered shortly.

"But what if there's nothing you can do about it? What if there's nothing anyone can do about it?

"Why are we even talking about this, Denise?"

"Just answer the question." I pressed. He sighed and said,

"If that happens, I'll search everywhere to find you. I don't care if it takes me as far as the Lone Islands, but I will not stop until I get you back. And when I do get you back, I'll find whoever took you away and rip his head off."

"But what if I'm not in your world anymore? What if I was sent back to my home?" I asked.

"Then I'll ask Aslan to send me to your world and I'll get you back. Besides, Narnia is your home now. You belong here, Denise." He replied.

"I thought so too." I murmured. "You said something?" he said.

"Nothing. I think I'd like to sleep now. Thank you…for everything, Edmund." I told him. He eyed me strangely. "Okay. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." He said. He gently kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." He murmured before closing the door. Once I was sure that he was gone, I gave myself the liberty of crying and fell asleep with a heavy heart.

The next day, I desperately tried to act like my normal self. But lately, I have gotten used to showing what I truly feel to people. So now, I find it hard to pretend. I guess Aslan was right; I have changed. Everytime someone would ask me if I had a problem, I just told them that I wasn't feeling so well. Edmund stayed with me all morning, and it made things harder for me, because I had to keep my act up.

* * *

Edmund's birthday celebration started. Nobilities from all over started arriving at the Cair and the Pevensies were all busy. On the third day of the celebration, the guests were enjoying some sort of game that I wasn't familiar with in the garden. Lately, I've been staying inside my room because there were far too many people. But on that fateful day, I decided to spend some time in the library. As I was on my way towards the library, I saw Peter and Edmund talking about something.

"…That's great, Ed! I am so happy that you finally did something! When do you plan to do it?" Peter asked his brother. Edmund's back was turned to me, so I didn't see his face. But he replied, "During the ball at the end of this week. It's going to be a surprise. Would you mind not telling our sisters about it? I have a feeling they might not be able to keep their mouths shut about this."

I was baffled. What secret are these two men keeping from us? They were walking towards me and I ran stealthily out of the way, in case they found out that I overheard them. I spent the entire morning pondering about what I overheard. That afternoon, I decided to look for Edmund. I searched the places where he usually stays, but he wasn't there. As a last resort, I decided to go to his room.

His bedroom looked exactly like Edmund. Or at least, it seemed to reflect his personality. The walls were a deep blue color with intricate silver designs. In a corner, he had a writing table stacked with a lot of papers. His closet door was left open and his bed was not made. I decided to tidy up the place a bit. As I was folding his coverlet, I accidentally knocked over a small box and it fell unto the floor. I picked it up and was about to return it to his bedside table but curiosity got the better of me. I opened the box.

Inside it was a golden ring. A large diamond surrounded by around ten little sapphire stones was set into it. I took the ring out of the box shakily. When I turned it in my hand, I noticed that there was something engraved on the golden band.

On the ring were written two words: _Denise Pevensie_

It all came back to me. The conversation I overheard earlier, the favor Edmund wants to ask of me… it all comes down to this. He wants me to marry him.

I placed the ring back inside the box and fought the urge to run away from the room as quickly as I can.

I slowly made my way towards my bedroom, my thoughts all confused.

Edmund plans to propose to me. He plans to do it by the end of the week…most probably during the ball. And it must not happen.

Upon reaching my room, I locked the door and stood motionless. This time, there were no tears. I felt too numb for anything, even crying.

"Have you made up your mind, dear one?"

"Aslan? How did you get in here?" I asked the Great Lion, for there he was, standing right in front of me. "Like what I told you, I shall come to you when you need me." He said. I simply nodded, because there was nothing I could think of saying.

"Have you decided?" He repeated. I nodded again.

"Yes." I said with determination.

"I have one final favor to ask of you, Aslan." I said with a sigh.

* * *

we're almost at the end now folks. ^^  
comments?


	52. Going Home

Chapter 52: Going Home

It was the end of the week-long celebration for Edmund's birthday. Denise sat quietly while Susan arranged her hair for the ball that night. For the past few days, she had strived to do everything she could for the Pevensies. She spent time with all of them when they weren't busy. She did what she could to make Edmund feel just how much she cared for him and just how grateful she was for everything he had done for her.

Need she explain how Edmund had changed her for the better? He taught her how to trust others. He taught her how to be true to herself. He taught her to have faith and how to believe in the impossible. He taught her a whole lot of other things, but above all, he taught her how to love. Yes, he has done so much for her, and in Denise's opinion, to leave him would be unfair.

But she had no other choice. And so, our military adviser thought of a way to leave Narnia without hurting the people she cared for. A plan hatched in her mind and, out of desperation, she decided to do it.

* * *

"_I have a final favor to ask of you, Aslan."_

"_What is it, dear one?"  
"Once I leave Narnia, I want all of them to forget everything about me. No one must remember me. No one must know that I even exist. That way, they will not be hurt by my disappearance. I will be gone, and it would be like I never came into Narnia… like I never came into their lives."_

"_You have become a part of their lives, Denise. If I do what you are asking me to, it would be like taking away a part of their being." He said._

"_It has to be this way. I don't want them to be saddened because of my departure. Goodbyes are never easy. Even when I'm gone, I know that they will continue to remember me, and that will only bring them sadness…especially Edmund. But if they forget about me, their lives will be unchanged. They were fine before I arrived, so nothing will be lost to them. Things are better off that way." _

"_Are you sure that's what you want?" _

"_Yes. It's the best thing to do."_

"_If your decision is final…"_

"_It is, Aslan."_

"_Then I shall do it for you. I shall make them forget everything about you once you return to your world. Like what you said, it will be like you never came into their lives." He stated._

"_Thank you." _

* * *

The ball began. The great hall was once again filled with the lively chatter and laughter of the guests, Narnian music and the clinking of wine glasses. Denise tried to be more sociable to everyone that night. She smiled a little wider and laughed a little louder than usual. After all, it was the last time she could mingle with these people. Edmund had her attached to his arm all the time, and she only got away from him when a fat gentleman approached them and was intent on talking to Edmund about "important matters".

Denise has decided that there would be no goodbyes because she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that. She furtively left the hall and went out of the Cair and towards the shore. She felt clammy and unwell. The thought of what she was about to do daunted her, but she continued on. She was going to do it because it was the right thing.

She heaved a sigh. _Well_, she thought. _This is it_. She cast a final glance at the Cair, the home she has known for the past few years. She stared at the Narnian sky and knew it was the last time she would see it. The sea, the wonderful creatures, the woods… she was leaving everything she had grown to love here. She walked towards the sea, watching the waves crash against the shore. She closed her eyes and breathed the Narnian air for the last time-

"What are you doing here, Denise?"

She turned and saw Edmund coming towards her. _Shoot._ _And I thought this would be easy. _

_I'm sneaking away, _she wanted to say_._

"I have every right to be here, don't you think?" She said. "What are _you_ doing here?" Denise asked him.

"I think I too have every right to be here like you." He answered laughingly.

"You should be inside entertaining your guests." She told him.

"I never wanted any guests. It was Susan who invited them all here, let her entertain them." He replied. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you." He added. Denise gulped because she sensed trouble.

"About what?" she asked. Edmund moved closer to her, kissed her hand and her forehead, and smiled.

"Do you remember that conversation we had the other day? When you asked me if there was anything I wanted you to do for me?" She nodded and feared for the worst.

"I told you that there was something I wanted you to do for me, but I would tell you what it was only when the right time comes."

"Okay." She said softly.

"Well, this is the right time." Denise held her breath. Edmund looked straight into her eyes and she was almost afraid to look back.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"'Course I do." She replied gently.

"I don't know if you still remember, but two years ago I told you that I will never love anyone as I love you, and that I cannot imagine living my life with anyone other than you."

"I remember that."

"Well, I still feel the same way. And I still cannot imagine having anyone other than you as my wife." He laughed slightly, showing just how nervous he was. Denise felt a pang of pain.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Denise. We've been together for quite some time now and I really don't know when I will be able to pluck up the courage again to do this so…"

Still holding her hand, Edmund knelt in front of her and took out a little black box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal the ring she saw the other day. He looked up at her with imploring eyes and said seriously, "…Will you marry me, Denise?"

He looked up expectantly at her. Denise fought back the tears. _I should have left sooner_, she thought. Denise realized that Edmund was waiting for an answer. Avoiding his gaze, she said. "Please stand up, Ed."

"What?"

"Get up."

"But that is not the proper-"

"_Please."_

She looked at him pleadingly and Edmund stood up without words. The tears Denise was struggling with earlier won over and flowed freely. Edmund was mildly surprised.

"I love you very much, Edmund. You know that." He nodded. "I am overwhelmed with gratitude and happiness because you asked me to marry you, and I would want nothing more than to say yes to you, but…" Denise halted, being at a loss for words.

"It isn't meant to be that way. I am sorry, but I cannot marry you." She said softly. He blinked rapidly and seemed stunned for a moment. But his face cleared afterwards. He cleared his throat and placed the box back in his pocket. With a steady yet dull voice, he said, "That's alright. You might not be ready yet. I shouldn't have rushed it…"

"I-" she struggled to find the right words.

"No, don't explain. I'm sorry if I pushed this on you. It's still too early for this anyway…"

The way he made excuses for her only broke Denise's heart even more. The tears were unstoppable as they rained down on her cheeks. Edmund wiped them away with his thumb and he tried to smile at her.

"Don't cry. I understand, Denise." He said. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Denise held on to him, knowing that it was for the last time.

"I am so sorry, Ed, but I have to do this. Believe me, if there was any other way, I would never do this to you. But I have no other choice. You probably won't understand, but it's for the best." She murmured.

"What are you talking about? Denise, what's going-"

She cut off whatever he was going to say with a kiss. Then she broke off and saw confusion in his eyes.

"I am so sorry." She told him. She heaved a sigh and said, "Thank you for everything. I love you…and goodbye forever."

Denise picked up the corners of her dress and broke into a sprint towards the water. She heard Edmund yell her name as he tried to come after her. But his voice and everything else was drowned in the sound of the waves which seemed to have gotten very loud. As soon as her feet touched the water, she felt a strong tug and fell face forward into what she thought was the sea. Denise thought she was gonna drown, but she did not feel the water. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of Aslan's face. He was smiling as if bidding her farewell. There was another yank…and another; they all came from different directions and it felt like she was in some tug of war. She panicked and tried to steady herself. But then there was a very strong push and she fell down as Narnia faded in the distance very quickly.

As the waves drew back into the sea, Denise Stoker was gone.

* * *

you guys probably hate me for writing it this way. read on. there's an epilogue waiting. but don't forget to leave a review!


	53. Epilogue

Epilogue

_21st Century, United States of America_

When Denise opened her eyes, she found herself lying on her bed. She sat up, surprised. She was wearing the clothes she wore when she first arrived in Narnia. Beside her was the book she was reading. She looked at the digital clock and calendar on her bedside table; it was the same day. Barely five minutes had gone by since she left.

Barely five minutes had gone by, but it felt like a lifetime to Denise. There was no stopping the tears that fell from her eyes as the memories of the world she left behind filled her mind. She sobbed uncontrollably at the thought of what she did. She thought that by lying, she could save him from the hurt, but things didn't work out according to her plans. She thought that by not telling them about her departure, she could save herself from the trouble of saying goodbye, but there was no escaping fate's cruel hand.

She cried because of the pain she made him go through. She cried because of the life she wanted to live so badly but had to leave behind, because of the request she wanted to grant but had to deny. She cried because she had to do what was right even though it meant hurting him and killing herself…even though it meant forgetting about what she wanted and what would have made her happy.

She knew that by this time, everyone in Narnia had forgotten about her. No one would remember her…just as she wanted it. But she did not forget. She remembered everything about that distant world and everything it taught her. She remembered every single person and creature that became part of her life. Above all, she remembered that particular king who taught her so many things and made her realize the importance of forgiveness and trust and showed her the true meaning of life and love. She dried her tears and made herself strong. She had learned so many things, and she wasn't about to let it all go to waste.

She got out of bed and went to her mother's room. When she returned, she had a phonebook with her. After browsing, she picked up the phone and dialed. After a few rings, Denise heard a masculine voice that was familiar to her; it used to sing her lullabies at night.

"Hello, Dad? It's Denise." She began.

That phone call was the beginning of the new life of Denise Stoker.

* * *

_Cair Paravel, Narnia_

Edmund opened his eyes and found himself on his bed in his room surrounded by his siblings.

"How are you feeling, Edmund?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"We found you by the shore last night. You were unconscious and wet. We thought you drowned or something." Peter answered.

"How did I get there?" Edmund asked.

"We don't know, Ed. I saw you leave the great hall last night but I thought you only went to your room to get something. Don't you remember anything?" Lucy questioned.

"No. I don't remember a thing." The just king replied. He looked at his siblings. He thought it odd, but he felt like there was something missing. He couldn't quite point it out, but he felt as if there was something important to him that was lost to him forever.

He just could not remember what it was.

After eating, he felt strong enough to walk around again. He went to his favorite place in the whole of Narnia- the beach. He walked on the sand and stared at the sea. He reached the part where Peter said he was found. There was an odd sensation in his heart. _Something significant happened here_, he thought. _Something happened last night. But what could it be? Why can't I remember a thing?_

He returned to the Cair to find his siblings talking amongst themselves.

"The books that came from Archenland are all arranged and placed on a shelf in the library, although I cannot remember putting them there." Susan was saying.

"Maybe you had a servant arrange it for you, Su." Peter answered.

"Peter, you know that I personally take care of our library. I rarely ask servants to fix anything there because I prefer doing it myself." Susan answered.

Edmund seemed to remember something.

"I think I was the one who arranged those books, Susan." They turned to him.

"I remember I was helping someone arrange them…was it you, Lucy?"

"No." she answered. Once again, Edmund was baffled. He was quite sure he arranged those books with someone; he just couldn't remember who it was.

Days passed. Odd things kept on turning up at the Cair. An extra chair at the dining table, tons of dresses that doesn't fit either Susan or Lucy, a pair of flat shoes that looked very worn out…the list could go on forever. The kings and queens did not know where those things came from, and they did not know to whom it all belonged. When they asked the Narnians, the reply was always the same, no one knew about it. Edmund still kept getting weird feelings every time he visited his favorite places in Narnia. He remembered a time when he last came to that place and remembered being with someone, but he just could not remember who it was.

One fateful day, Edmund was about to go to breakfast when his crown inconveniently rolled under his bed. With a mutter of annoyance, the young king got down on his knees to get it back. Upon doing so, his hand brushed against something. He pulled it from under his bed and examined it. It was a little black box that seemed oddly familiar to him.

He remembered purchasing it from the village a few days back. He opened it and found a golden ring with a diamond and sparkling sapphires set into it.

Now why did he buy a ring again? He could not remember. He thought hard about it, and while thinking, he rolled the ring against his finger. He felt something rough on the band.

Two words were written: _Denise Pevensie_

_Fin._

* * *

And that officially ends "The Manhater".  
I know some of you would have wanted a different ending for this. Someone even sent me a private message asking me to make Denise  
stay in Narnia. But this is the original ending i've always had in mind. So, sorry if i can't wrap this up in the way you guys would have wanted it.

Do me a favor? i want you guys to tell me what your favorite chapter in this story is.  
also, your comments and/or violent reactions are all welcome.  
cheers.

PS: Read the final author's notes please. it's quite important.


	54. The Final Author's Notes XD

**The Author's Final Notes**

On November 31, 2009, I decided to begin working on a story that has long been in my mind. "The Manhater" started out as just another fanfiction story from my hyperactive imagination, but as the story went along, it proved to be something more.

I created the character of Denise Stoker from a combination of ideas that came purely from my mind and ideas that I have read in a book or have seen in real life. I wanted her to be not just another OC; I wanted her to be an OC who would leave a mark on the reader's minds. Developing her character was not easy. I had to give her a personality. I had to be careful in molding her as the story rambled on, because there was the constant threat of her becoming a Mary Sue. I wanted her to be a believable character, someone readers would be able to relate to, not some drop-dead gorgeous hottie who is too good to be true.  
Also, I wanted her to be a wholly different person from me, so I avoided creating any similarities between us as much as possible. But in this, I admit that I failed. I am not saying that Denise is a replica of me, no. But I will not deny the fact that there are some attributes of mine that was reflected in her attitude. But I have learned that it is unavoidable in writing. A bit of yourself is always embedded into the characters you create. To make her more realistic and more human, I decided to give her a number of flaws, all of which I strived to emphasize in the story. As the story went on, I saw that the flaws I gave her made a one-of-a-kind plot: the journey of a teenage girl through change.

One of the hardest characters to write about is Aslan. Truth be told, I think he is the hardest of all. In this story, I tried my best to do him justice. The wisdom he exuded in my story is not something that I simply took from some religious book or site in the internet; the lessons that Aslan imparted to the characters in my story are all life lessons that I have personally learned… lessons I personally learned the _hard_ way. And since the Chronicles of Narnia is a Christian allegory, I thought that, being a Christian myself, this is the perfect time for me to share to rest of the world just how loving God is. During Denise's time of trouble in Calormen, Aslan appeared to her, giving her strength. I wanted to use that scene to portray how God gives us strength during our most needy times. Also, one of the major themes my story revolved around was "change". I wanted to show that it is never too late for change, and that anyone can change with enough willpower.

If there is one thing that I am proud about in this fanfiction, it would be the diversity of its themes. It wasn't just a fluffy, teeny-bopper story full of teen romance and such shallow things… or at least, that's what I'd like to think. I tried my best not to focus solely on one topic. Aside from the magical and adventurous aspect of the story, I did what I can to make the story tackle the different problems normal teens face today. I am sure that Denise isn't the only teen who is a product of a broken family. I am sure that she isn't the only teen who has a problem trusting others.I am pretty sure that Denise Stoker isn't the only teen who has gone as far as to build a wall around herself, shutting the rest of the world out.

I know there are other Denise Stokers out there who are all still hiding behind their walls. And I hope that somehow, I was able to help you by letting you know that you aren't the only one going through such things.

As this story ends, I hope that you not only enjoyed the ride, but also picked up a valuable lesson or two along the way. You must have noticed that I did not work too much on the romance, and it is because I wanted to emphasize on things that are more valuable than that.

Also, I want to thank you, reader, for showing interest in my story.

Thank you for taking time out of your life to read my work. Thank you for leaving reviews and comments that inspired me to continue writing and helped me grow as a writer.

To the flamers (for I did get singed once or twice), thank you for wasting my time (haha…JK). I'll also thank those who just: a) added my story to their favorite stories' list; b) added me on their favorite authors' list ; c) subscribed to me or my story. Even though you guys never left me even a single review to tell me what you think no matter how much I begged you to do so in my author's notes (hahaha…JK again), you're still the best.

Special thanks ought to go out to:

AlambilFelicis, Accioedwardtnp- my good friends

Mellyjellybelly- my wonderful beta

Ann Cann and all the other lovely people who read this crappy story.

Oh, and just so you know, this story has already won: (as of May 2010)

Best characterization of Canon character- Edmund

And is nominated for:

Best New Author (that's me!)

Most Improved Fic

In the Narnian Fan Awards of Western wood at livejournal. (check out Ann Cann's page for more details)

I think this is pretty long already for an Author's notes, so I'll stop.

I know some of you aren't happy with the way i chose to end my story...but i promise you this: _I shall redeem myself._

Get ready for the **Sequel.**

;)


End file.
